naruto kostkost an
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: kehidupan Naruto dan yang lainnya di sebuah kost-kostan aneh di Jakarta.. Last chap APDET ! RnR, yow! WARNING ! : Lemon, Lime, OOC, OC, MPREG, Crossover in th last Chap! xDD Epilogue is here!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : naruto itu punya aa' kishimoto.. kost-kostan ama OCnya punya saia... betul sodara-sodara ?? BETUULL~~~

Warning... :OC, OOC.. yaoi.. Lime.. and Lemon.. maybe... X9

Summary : kehidupan naruto dan yang lainnya di sebuah kost-kostan aneh di jakarta..

Nyahoo~~ =3

Saia kembali ni pik saia yang ke empat~~ xDD

Cepet, yak..

Maklum… otak saia gi mao jalan buat yang beginian… tapi kalo pelajaran, mah.. kaga pernah.. xDD

Nyahahahah.. piss… x3

Baca trus ripiu, yaa.. =3

Ripiu, ya.. ripiu.. ripiu…

=======---------------========

Jakarta, ibukota Negara Indonesia.. disitulah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto tinggal untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di sebuah Universitas bergengsi di Jakarta.

Di saat dia sedang kebingungan mencari kost-kostan baru, datanglah seorang anak perempuan, berkulit sawo matang, rambut bergelombang sebahu, dengan lingkaran malaikat di atas kepalanya dan juga efek-efek cahaya di belakang badannya...

"Wahaaii pemuda disana.. saia tahu.. pasti engkau sedang mencari kost-kostan.." tanya si anak perempuan sok tahu..

"Iya !! ko tahu ?? mbak dukun ??" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Yaeya, laa.. secara ni pik saia yang bikin..." jawab si perempuan yang mengaku sebagai author di pik ini..

"Oo.. gitu, ya ? ooh... yaudah.." Naruto pun nyelengos pergi meninggalkan anak aneh itu...

"Eh ! mas ! tunggu !! saia serius !! lagi nyari kost-kostan, kan ??" tanya si anak perempuan menyeret kaki Naruto

"Hiyeeh !! ni anak ngegangguin aja, yaaa !!" bentak Naruto kesal..

"Rumah saia bisa dijadiin kost-kostan looh maas..."

"Serius, dek ?" Naruto pun menoleh dengan wajah sok baik..

"Yaeya, laa.. saia kan anak baik.. tak pernah berbohong.. rajin menabung, pandai tambah-tambahan 1 ampe 5.. sayang kepada kakak.. cinta sama yaoi.. cinta sama kucing trus.... HMPF.." mulut si perempuan itu dibekap sama Naruto yang udah cape denger ocehan ngawur si perempuan itu.

"Iya, dah... apa kata adek aja... yang penting, rumah adek dimana ? saia beneran mau ngekost inii.." tanya Naruto maksa..

"Rumah saia ? nih.. ujung gang belok kanan, trus ada tanjakan, belok kanan lagi.. trus ntar ada post satpam, belok kiri, ada gank lewati aja.. jangan masuk tapi.. trus ntar masuk jalan raya.. nah abis itu.. mas naek angkot... tapi saia gak tahu angkot nomer berapa.. saia gak pernah naek angkot.. trus ntar turun angkot di buaran, trus sambung angkot lagi.. tapi enggak tahu yang angkot berapa.. trus ampe futsal city.. trus.... HMPF!!" lagi-lagi mulut si perempuan dibekep ama tangan Naruto.. kesel dia... enggak ngerti ntu cewek ngomong apa..

"GRR !! adek anterin saia ke babenya adek, deh !! pusing saiaaa !!!" teriak Naruto yang uda setres ngadepin anak aneh ini satu..

"Oh.. ngomong, kek daritadi..." si anak perempuan itupun membawa Naruto ke depan babenya..

Naruto pun swt...

"Babee... ada cowo mo ngekost lagi, bee..." teriak si anak perempuan..

"Hah ? oyaa ?? ni siapa namanyaa ??" tanya si om yang lagaknya mirip om-om mesum..

"Na..Naruto, omm..." jawab Naruto kaku..

"Oyaa ?? kuliah, dek ?? silahkan.. kebetulan masih ada satu kamar kosong.." jawab si oom yang nunjukin sebuah kamar..

"Perbulannya berapa, ya oom ?" tanya Naruto

"sejuta per bulan, kaa !!" jawab lantang si perempuan..

"Serius ? murah bener !! yaudah, deh pak ! saia ambil !!" jawab Naruto kaget... maklum.. dia anak orang kaya.. bapaknya yang ada d jepang sono tuh pengusaha sukses.. jadi buat dia, sejuta noh kecil..

"Yaudah.. gih nih.. kuncinya.. kalo ada apa-apa, panggil aja nih anak... kamarnya ada di sebrang kamu.." kata si om nunjukin sebuah kamar..

"Rebes om !! makasiih !!" jawab naruto lantang..

Si om pun pergi ntah kemana...

"Dek.. maap lupa nanya.. nama adek sapa ?" tanya Narutto manis...

"Beo, ka !" jawab si perempuan enggak kalah manis...

Naruto sweatdrop.. "_Beo kan nama burung..._" pikirnya...

"Iya, dah.. Beo-chan..." panggil Naruto

"Ya, kaa ??" jawab si Beo

"Disini ada berapa orang yang ngekost ?" tanya naruto lagi..

"Hmm.. enem !!" si Beo yang so manis ngejawab lantang.. dan itu bikin badan Naruto menggigil kejang-kejang..

"Ou.. gitu..."

"Mereka berlima lagi keluar rame-rame.. katanya mau nyari makan..." jawab Beo..

"Emang disini enggak dikasih makan ?" tanya naruto

"Dikasih, kok ! tuh.. tapi yang hari ini gak mereka sentuh.." jawab Beo sambil menunjuk makanan berwarna item buluk, bau amis, bentuk tidak patut dipandang dan pasti rasanya menjijikan...

"Hang hikin haha ?" tanya naruto yang ngomong sambil nutup idungnya..

[translate = yang bikin sapa ?]

"AKU ! soalnya hari ini pembantu aku lagi cuti.. tapi besok balik lagi, ko.." jawab Beo bangga..

Naruto pun sweatdrop...

"Oh.. yaya.. aku mau beberes dulu, deh.." ucap Naruto sambil ngibrit ke kamarnya...

------ malam hari..------

'_kucruukkkk...._' bunyi perut Naruto yang sudah merongrong minta makanan..

"Uuh.. lapeer.. tapi.. masa iya.. aku mesti makan makanan super menjijikan ituu..." kata Naruto yang lagi menggelepar bagai ikan di taro di bawah lampu 100 watt...

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mencari makanan di dapur... tiba-tiba naruto melihat bayangan hitam tinggi berambut mirip seperti pantat ayam berdiri didepan kompor..

Naruto pun parno sendiri...

'Klek' pintu dapur pun dibuka oleh Naruto..

Dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam berpantat ayam, kulit puti bagai mayat dijemur, mata item pekat, dan muka sedingin freezer sedang membuat kopi..

"Nn.. anoo..." sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya..

"Hn ?" pemuda itupun menoleh ke arah naruto...

"Aa.. salam kenal.. aku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto..." ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan tangannya..

"hn..." jawab pemuda itu dan kembali menyeduh kopinya itu..

Naruto pun kesal.. baru kali ini ada pemuda yang berani bersikap seperti itu padanya..

"Heh ! TEME ! aku udah baik-baik memperkenalkan diri ! kok jawabnya gitu ?!?!?!?!" teriak Naruto kesal

"hh... Uchiha Sasuke.." jawab pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini singkat..

"Hah ? maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto bingung..

"Namaku, DOBE ! tadi minta kenalan, kan ?" jawab Sasuke cuek..

"Siapa yang kau panggil DOBEE !!" Teriak Naruto

"Kamu sendiri panggil aku Teme.." jawab Sasuke dingin...

"AAAAA!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto depresi dan langsung ngacir ke kamarnya..

"Che.. orang aneh.." kata sasuke pelan tapi pasti..

=============---------------------------------===============

SEP.. CHAP 1 selsee !!

Fuuh...

Nih ide saia dapetin pas lagi di kamar mandi.. pas lagi menjalankan ritual tiap pagi...[anda pasti mengerti maksud saia...]

Wahahahah...

Maap, yaa.. kalo aneeh...

Saia lagi sakit, nih soalnya ampe ga masuk sekolah... [pura" sakit, kalii.. boong aja kau..] ga, ko.. sakit beneran !! nih.. buktinya lagi tiduran di depan leptop !

Maap, yaa.. di sini blum ada Lime, ataupun Lemon... ni baru awal perkenalan Sasuseme ama Naruke aja..

Tapi saia janji ! saia pasti bikinin, kok.. =D

Saia anak baik..

Beo is a good girl.. xD

Hoyaa.. baca pic saia, yaa… yg la corda sama detnot.. X3

Yang la corda, yaoi, ko… tapi yg detnot Cuma humor ga jelas.. xDDD

SAIA MINTA RIPIU !!

ER

I

PE  
I

U

RIPIU !!

Yaa ?? yaa ?? pliiss ~~ *pake puppy eyesnya beo..

Hhahahah.. xDDDDDD

Yang ga ripiu, saia hantuin, loh.. xD

-manggilin para pocong, sundel bolong, kunti, dkk, dsb, dll...

oyaa!! diterima lowongan OC!!!

- sohibnya sasuu ---- 2 orang

- emaknya salah satu dri mreka b4...

- kknya sala satu dri mreka brempat..

- kakanya si beo --- 2 orang  
- tukang kebon  
- pmbantu

hayoh.. mao mili yg manaa ?? XDDDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Yey~~ chap 2 ~ =3

Nyahahahha… uda nungguin, kah ??

Hahah.. map.. otak beo gi mampet kaya toilet kamarnya abang beo..

xDDDD

nyahahahha...

oke.. dripda sepik-sepik ga guna, mending kita mule aje penpiknyaa...

nyohohoho...

oiaa..

RIPIU, yaaaaaaaaa~~~~

Desclaimer : Naruto pasti bukan punya saia... Naruto tuh punyanya aa' Kishimoto.. kalo aja aa' kishimoto ngasi ke saia, saia pasti bakalan sujut sukur.. hahah.. lebai.. xDDD

warning : baru OOC ama OC aja.. =_=" Limenya, moga-moga jadi di chap depan

summary : Kehidupan Naruto dan yang laennya di sebuah kost-kostan aneh di Jakarta..

================-----------------------------====================

==== CHAP 2 ====

==Naruto POV==

"Teme sialan ! apa, sih maunya !" gerutuku sambil berjalan ke kamar..

Yep... tadi aku ke bawah untuk mencari sesuap nasi yang layak untuk dimakan, namun, ada seorang pemuda yang sangat amat menyebalkan. Thanks for him... rasa laparku hilang seketika.. cih.. cowok sial..

Baru aku mau membuka kamarku, aku melihat sebuah perempuan keluar dari kamar. Yap.. dia adalah anak dari pemilik kost-kostan aneh ini. Namanya Beo.. aku masih mikir.. masa iya namanya itu ? kok kaya nama burung ?? ah.. sudahlah.. toh aku udah enggak peduli ini...

"Hn ? Naruto-niichan ?" tanya si Beo itu..

"Kenapa, Beo-chan ?" tanyaku yang masih sebal dengan kelakuan si teme sialan satu itu.

"Hihihi.. pasti tadi ketemu ama Sasuke-niichan, yaa ?"

"Hn.." jawabku sebal

"Hahahahaha... yang sabar, ya Naruto-niichan.. Sasuke-niichan emang gitu orangnyaa.. tapi kalo uda deket, baik banget, kook..." jawab Beo panjang lebar

"Oh.. iya.." jawabku singkat..

"Naru-niichan.. udah makan ?"

"Belum.. kok tahu ?"

"Yaeya, laa.. kan aku udah bilang.. aku yang bikin pik ini..." jawabnya PD

"err.. yaya..." aku pun berniat untuk meninggalkan anak itu dan masuk ke kamar..

"Aku punya makanan.. mau ?" tawar si Beo

"Hah ? sungguhan ? boleh.." jawabku semangat.

Akhirnya, aku pun mengambil makanan dari si beo dan langsung ngibrit balik ke kamar.

'_TOK-TOK'_

Aku pun mendengar pintuku diketok. Dan pastinya, aku membuka kamarku..

'Klek'

"Haaii!! Kau anak baru disini, yaa ??" tanya seorang pemuda berpakaian ijo-ijo rambut klimis, dan bulu mata yang tebeeell buanget...

"Yo ! anak baru ? siapa namanya ??" nah.. kalo yang ini, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik, dan ada 2 tanda merah di bawah matanya. Bawa-bawa anjing pula..

Di belakangnya ada 2 lagi pemuda berdiri.. yang satu, matanya gak berpupil dan berambut panjang layaknya model iklan sansilk.. dan yang satu bermuka malas...

"umm.. perkenalkan.. namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" jawab naruto malu-malu..

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba.." jawab pria yang membawa anjing

"Aku Rock Lee !! ayo kobarkan semangat mudaa !!" teriak orang yang beralis tebal itu..

"Aku Hyuuga Neji" jawab pemuda yang matanya tak berpupil itu

"Dan aku, Nara Shikamaru.." jawab pria malas tadi

"Sebenarnya, masih ada satu orang lagi.. namanya Uchiha Sasuke." kata si Shikamaru

"Oh.." jawabku singkat.. aku malas mendengar nama itu disebut.. entah kenapa..

"Heh.. ngomongin aku ?" jawab pemuda dingin didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Uah.. Sasuke.." Kiba pun kaget.

"_Cih.. dia muncul._." umpatku dalam hati.

"Nah, lengkap sudah.. orang ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke." kata Kiba sambil mengenalkan Sasu-teme itu.

"Yoroshiku.." katanya singkat.. namun lembut

"Hah ?" aku pun cengok..

"Hah kenapa, naruto-kun ?" tanya Lee..

"Engga.. hm.. yaa.. yoroshiku.." jawabku sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke..

==end of Naruto POV==

"Naruto-niichan !! bangun ! uda pagiii!!" teriak Beo sambil mengetok pintu kamar Naruto

"Hnn.. iyaa... makasih, Beo-chan..." jawab Naruto yang masih ngantuk

"Sarapan udah siap dibawah.." kata Beo senang

'_DEG'_ jantung Naruto berasa mau copot.. Nampaknya dia takut jika harus memakan masakan buatan si Beo satu itu.

"Tenaang.. bukan aku yang masak..." jawab Beo santai, dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya..

Naruto pun turun ke ruang makan untuk menikmati makan paginya.

"Ohayou Naruto !" sapa Lee semangat

"ah.. Ohayou minna.." jawab Naruto yang masih setengah sadar

Terlihat beberapa makanan yang cukup layak dimakan tersedia di meja makan.

"Tidurmu lama juga, ya.. DOBE.." sapa seorang pemuda bersuara berat.

"Cih.. teme.. kenapa ? salah ?" tanya Naruto songong

"maa.. maa... udah, lah.. kan kita mau makan, bukan mau berantem" Neji pun menengahi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Fuh.." Sasuke pun kembali makan dengan tenangnya..

"_Sial kau teme_.." batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto, kau kuliah dimana ?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"UBJ.." jawab naruto singkat

"Waw.. sama denganmu, dong Sasuke-kun !" Lee pun menyeletuk bagai bom tak diundang

"hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Jurusan apa, Nar ?" tanya Neji

"Unn... Hukum.." kata Naruto

"Hee..." jawab mereka kecuali Sasuke pastinya.

"Aku sudah selesai." jawab Sasuke lalu menaruh piring di dapur.

Naruto pun melihat Sasuke melengos naik dan masuk ke kamarnya

"Che.. hei.. apa Sasuke selalu begitu ?" tanya Naruto pada Lee, Kiba, Shika dan Neji

"Setahuku, sih enggak.." jawab Lee

"Dia jadi aneh sejak semalam.." Lanjut Lee

"Betul" sambut Neji

"Iyah begituh.." kata Shikamaru malas

"Ouu.." jawab Naruto

Naruto pun menyelesaikan makan paginya, dan naik ke atas... dia melihat Sasuke sedang merokok dengan asiknya di balkon.

"Hei.." sapa Naruto

"Hn ?"

"Kau merokok ?" tanya Naruto

"Yaah.. ada masalah ?" jawab Sasuke cuek seperti biasa

"henn.. kau tahu ? rokok kan berbahaya.." ucap Naruto sok menasehati

"sebodo mamat.. mamat aja gak bodo-bodo amat.." jawab Sasuke singkat

"gh.. terserahlah.. udah bagus diingetin" ucap naruto lalu berbalik ingin meninggalkan Sasuke

"ah.. tunggu.." Sasuke pun reflek memegang tangan Naruto. Rokok yang tadi dipegang Sasuke pun jatuh dengan indahnya.

"Hah ?" jawab Naruto yang membalikkan mukanya dengan gerakan slow motion.

Muka Sasuke langsung merah seketika.. kenapa ? karena jarak mukanya dengan muka naruto Cuma 6,56 cm..

"enngg...." Sasuke pun kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Hah ? kenapa, sih ?" tanya Naruto polos. Nampaknya dia tidak sadar kalo muka Sasuke udah merah kayak rok anak SD

"uum.. ma.. maakasih udah ngingetin.. uung..." jawab Sasuke gugup.

"Hah ? ngingetin apa, yah ?" tanya Naruto. Maklum. Naruto begok.

".........."Sasuke pun terdiam semiliyar bahasa.

"Hah ? kenapa, Sas ?" tanya Naruto

"Dobe.. BEGO !!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung lari ke kamarnya dengan lebai.

Naruto pun cengok di tempat.

==sasuke POV==

"_DOBE BEGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_" batinku yang lagi depresi di kamar.

Aku pun menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur empukku. Dan entah kenapa, aku masih memikirkan kejadian dimana jarak mukaku dan muka si DOBE itu Cuma 6,56 cm.

"AAAAAAAA!!!!!! AKU BEGOOOO!!!!!! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar beginiii!!!!" teriakku lantang dikamar. Aku gak peduli kalo ada yang denger.. dan aku malah berharap si Dobe itu denger.

'_TOK-TOK'_

"Sasuke-niichaann!!" aku mendengar suara teriakan cewek cempreng maniak yaoi itu.

"Ya Beo ? apaan ?" jawabku singkat seperti biasa.

"Ada kiriman.." jawab cewek itu pelan

"Oh.. sebentar" jawabku dingin

'Klek' akupun membuka pintu kamarku. Cewek cempreng itu memegang sebuah kotak dus coklat yang cukup besar dengan sebelah tangan. WAW..

"Dari siapa ?" tanyaku

"Entah.." jawab cewe itu langsung nyelengos pergi setelah menyerahkan kardus itu padaku.

Akupun menutup pintu kamarku.

"Hn ? Aaaa.. dari Itachi-niichan !" jwabku girang. Aku yakin.. Itachi-niichan pasti mengirimiku barang-barang yang pasti aku sukai. Dan dugaanku tepat. Itachi-niichan mengirimiku teddy bear kesayanganku, seprai barbie yang paling aku suka, dan bantal LOVE yang aku idam-idamkan sejak aku dulu.

Aku pun langsung mengirim e-mail tanda terima kasih ku ke Itachi-niichan.. dan.. beberapa curhatan tentang Naruto itu..

Setelah mengirim e-mail itu, aku pun menyambar handuk yang berada di pinggir temmpat tidurku, dan pergi jeluar untuk mandi.. yah.. kost-kostan inni pelit banget.. kamar mandi Cuma 2. itu juga enggak di dalam kamar. Tapi, bagusnya, di rumah ini ada hotspot nya.. jadi gak usah puyeng ke warnet.. hahaha... ah.. sudahlah.. aku pun bersiap ingin mandi.. dan.. WAW..

Nampaknya, kedua kamar mandi itu penuh.. dan salah satu diantaranya, ada NEJI ! huah ! dia kan kalo mandi lamanya selangit... dia pernah bilang.. "rambut adalah mahkota.. jadi harus dirawat.. keramas, tiap hari, enggak cukup sekali.." huah ! dasar sok cakep !

Akhirnya akupun mengantri di kamar mandi satunya..

'Klek' suara pintu dibuka..

ODJ !!!!! dobe ituu!! Dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seksinyaaa !! dia hanya membalutkan handuk di pinggangnya, dan membiarkan dadanya terekspos begitu saja.. rambutnya yang basah pun membuatnya semakin manis.. rasanya aku jadi ingin memakan anak ini sekarang juga.. "_HAH ? LOH ! ngomong apa aku inii ??? waaaa!!!!!!_ " teriakku dalam hati.. dan aku yakin, pasti sekarang, mukaku sudah semerah pantat monyet.

"Are ? teme ? mukamu merah ? kenapa ?" tanya si dobe dengan manisnya.

"e.. enggak !! aku.. mau mandi !!" aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Hmm.. nampaknya aku harus berkonsultasi dengan dokter pribadi ku.. kenapa aku jadi begini ? salah minum obat, kah ? atau gara-gara aku menyicip makanan si Beo sial itu kemarin ? aah.. sudah,lah.. sehabis mandi, aku akan menelpon dokter itu... !!

==end of Sasuke POV==

"_Hm ? itu kan Sasuke_ ?" batin Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan mobil kesayangannya dari dalam garasi..

"SASUKEEEEEE~~~~" teriak naruto lantang dari balkon

"hn ?" Sasuke pun menengok ke arah suara itu berasal..

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

'PEESHHHH~~~~'

Muka Sasuke langsung semerah buah nangka.. eh salah.. apel busuk... dan langsung kabur dengan mobilnya.

Naruto pun cengok melihat kelakuan aneh Sasuke.. meskipun Naruto baru mengenalnya kemarin, Naruto yakin, kelakuan pemuda itu amat angat tidaklah wajar.

======CHAP 2 – END========

Nyahahah.. maap, yaa.. lagi-lagi beo ga masukin apa-apa ke ni chap... yaiyalaa.. secara baru aja kenal.. masa iya Sasuseme mao langsung nerjang si Naruke.. kan gak mungkinn... ya, gaa ?? xDDDD

Nyahahahah.. xD

yoo.. ada yang tau UBJ apaan ?? xDD

Jawab lewat ripiu, yoo~

Ayoo.. ripiu saiaa... xDDDD

Ntar yang ripiu, saia kasih lemon !! xD

Nyahahahah.. xDDD

Eieiei..

Saia masih menerima lowongan OC..

Yang sisa tinggal

Emaknya Shika..

Pembantu

Tukang kebon

Ayo.. dipili.. dipilii.. xDD

Taro aja di ripiuu..

Ripiuu.. ripiiuu~~

Nyahahhah.. xDDD

Yang ngasi ripiu saia kasih Lime ama Lemon, dehh..~~


	3. Chapter 3

Wew.. ternyata kalo lagi setres, otak saia jalan, yaa.. bagai pembalap F1 yang trus melaju tanpa henti.. –alah.. lebainya kambuh..

Aduuh.. saia gi sbel ama emak saiaa.. aduduuu... –lah jadi curhat !

Ah.. daripada saia ntar malah ngomong yang aneh-aneh, ayo kita mule chap 3 !!

YAY !!

xDDDDDD

Disclaimer : _**Guru sjara**_= Beo ! Naruto punya sapa ? _**Beo**_ = PUNYA SAIA , PAK !! _* digampar_ _**guru sejara**_ = BACA BUKU ! punyanya akang kishimoto, tau !! _**Beo**_.. = oo.. iya, pak.. maap...

Warning : Oc, OOC, dan.. sesuai janji, saia akan memberi anda serpis Lime ! Lime dulu, yaa.. Lemonnya entar..

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto dan yang lain yang tinggal di sebuah kost-kostan aneh di Jakarta ??

-----------------------------------------------------~~~~~~----------

==CHAP 3==

--Sasuke POV—

"DOBE SIALAN !" teriakku sambil menjalankan mobil kesayanganku secepat-cepatnya. Well.. entah kenapa, setelah aku melihat wajah manis si Dobe itu, wajahku pasti panas. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.. dan aku tidak tahu baagaimana cara menghadapinya. Karna itu, sekarang aku sedang menuju kediaman dokter pribadi kesayanganku, Kisame-sensei

==kediaman kisame==

'_TING-TONG' _aku pun langsung memencet bel yang terpampang di depan rumah kisame-sensei.

"Ya ? ini siapa ?" tanya asisten Kisame, Tobi.

"Ini saya, Sasuke.. saya sudah ada janji dengan Kisame-sensei." jawabku tenang

"Tapi aku bukan Kisame ! aku Tobi ! T-O-B-I ! TOBI ! bukan Kisame !" kata sang asisten autis itu.

"Err.. maksud saya, saya mau bertemu dengan sensei.." jawabku sabar

"Aku bukan Sensei andaa!! Tobi is a good boy ! Tobi anak baik !" jawab sang asisten kekeuh..

"SAYA MAU KETEMU DOKTER KISAME !" teriakku di depan interphone.. aku sudah kesal menghadapi makhluk satu ini..

"Oooo….. dokter Kisame ? bilang, kek daritadi.. sebentar, aku panggilin dulu... " Jawab asisten itu santai. Aku sudah geraang mendengar ocehannya !!! lihat saja nanti ! aku mutilasi entar diaa !!!

-----------

"Jadi ? kau kesini untuk menanyakan itu ?" tanya Kisame

"Iya, sensei.. saya kena penyakit apa, ya ?" jawabku.. aku takut dengan penyakit yang aku dapati sekarang.

"........Sasuke.." ucap Kisame sok serius

"I..iya ?" jawabku takut-takut..

"BUUUUUAKAKAKKAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKA!!!!!! KAU INI BODOH, BEGOK, TOLOL, APA IDIOT, SIIIIH ??? adudududuuddhhhh.." tawa Kisame menggelegar bagai kentut

"Kok sensei ketawa ?? ada yang aneh ?" aku masih bingung dengan reaksi dokter gila satu ini..

"hahaha.. Sasukee.. itu namanya.... uoo.. jatuh cinta.. berjuta indahnyaa...~" jawab kisame sambil nyanyi-nyanyi GJ.. akupun sweatdrop...

"Sensei ngelindur ? mana mungkin saya jatuh cin..." baru aku mau membantah kata-kata Kisame, di kepalaku muncul bayangan si manis Dobe itu.

"Tuh.. saya bener, kan ?" ucap Kisame yang masih senyam-senyum sendiri.

"yah.. mungkin... yaa.. uda,lah.. saya pamit dulu.. permisi, sensei.." ucapku lemas.. baru aku mau keluar dari kediaman Kisame..

"SETOOOOPPPP!!!!!! BAYAR ONGKOSNYAA!!" tagih kakuzu sang administrator Kisame.

"Kan saya Cuma konsultasi.." jawabku heran

"GA ADA ! sebodo amat ! mana duitnyaa!! Sinii!!!" paksa kakuzu yang langsung menyambar dommpetku

"Heh !! Dompetkuu!!" teriakku..

"Nah.. segini cukup.." jawab kakuzu yang mengambil beberapa uang seratus ribuan dari dompetku, dan ngacir entah kemana.. Hah ! dasar Gila ! dan aku pun langsung ngibrit keluar kediaman Kisame.

Aku pun membuka hp E71 kesayanganku.. dan mulai mencari nama sahabat-sahabatku..

=harurun akira.. call ?= *Pip

"akira ? ini aku.. hn.. kumpul di tempat biasa, ya.. hn.. sep.. ajak Niero juga.. hn.. yaya.. ok.. bye…" akupun menutup hpku.. dan menuju ke tempat yang kujanjikan bersama sahabat-sahabatku..

===nyonyonyonn cafe===

"Yo !" sapaku kepada seorang pemuda dan seorang cewek yang sedang duduk.

"Yo ! Sas ! watsap ?"jawab Niero, cewek berpenampilan gothic Lolita.

"Ngapain manggil kita kesini, saas ?" Tanya akira, si rambut pendek spike warna silver, mata orange berkulit putih pucat.

"Well, guys.. jadi gua punya masalah.... bgini…" kataku sambil duduk di kursi

blablablablablbalbalblablablabalbalabalablablabalbalabla... aku pun menjelaskan kepada mereka secara rinci.. mereka pun Cuma manggut-manggut aja.. moga-moga aja mereka ngerti.

"Nah.. ngerti ?" kataku mengakhiri penjelasanku yang cukup panjang itu.

"Ngerti.." jawab Niero

"umm.. yeaah.." jawab akira yang senyam-senyum so imut.. aku enggak yakin, dia ngerti..

"Sas.. kamu tuh bodoh, atau bego, ya ?" tanya Niero

"Engga dua-duanya.." jawabku kesal.. hari ini aku sudah berkali-kali dikatain begi.. atau bodoh..

"Buset, dah Sas... udee.. serang aja langsung tuh bocah !" jawab Akira ngeblak.

"Wets.. bener banget men !" Niero pun menyetujui pendapat Akira

"Maksud kalian ?" Aku enggak ngerti maksud mereka sama sekali..

"Yaampun Sas.. lu abis kejedot dimana, sih ? ko jadi bego mendadak ?" sekarang giliran Akira yang mengataiku Bego... sial..

"SERAANG !! ITUU!! ITUU!!!" teriak Niero tapi pelan..

Niero memberi penjelasan padaku maksud mereka berdua..

'BLUSH~~' mukaku pun langsung merah..

"GILA, KAU ! mana mungkiin!!" teriakku malu

"Daripada kamu engga dapetin ?" kata Akira

"Iya.. lakuin.. ato enggak sama sekali.." lanjut Niero ngesok..

"Oke.. aku lakuin.." akupun menyetujui maksud sahabat-sahabatku ini...

Akupun pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku.. katanya, mereka akan mendoakan semoga aku sukses... semoga saja...

===end of sasuke POV===

======-------kost-kostan----=======

"Naruto-niichaann~~" teriak beo dengan cemprengnya

"Iya, beo-chan ?" tanya Naruto lembut

"Aku ama kakak-kakaku mau pergi.. mau ikut ?" tanya Beo

"Ikut aja, yu Nar.. biar rame !" ajak panda, salah satu kakanya si beo..dia berambut panjang warna cokelat, poni highlight pink, mata baby blue, badan mungil juga imut

"Iyah... daripada dirumah sendirian..." ucap Villeria, kakaknya beo yang berambut ikal sedang warna hitam kecoklatan di hi-lite merah,tinggi,kurus,chubby,bola mata coklat tua,berkacamata

"Enn... enggak, deh.. makasih.. aku jaga rumah aja.." tolak Naruto halus..

"Bener gak mau ? gak nyesel ?" tanya ulang si Panda

"Enggak, panda-san.. serius.. sumpah" ulang Naruto yakin

"Jangan nangis, yaa… yuk.. dadah babaaii~" kata mereka bertiga sambil berkissbai lebai ke arah Naruto

--

"Hnn.. bosan juga sendirian.. Kiba.. jalan-jalan ama anjingnya, Shika, kabur entah kemana, Neji ama Lee juga ntah kemana, aku engga tau.." kata Naruto..

Dan.. dia mendengar suara mobil Sasuke memasuki garasi

"Aaa!! Sasuke pulang ! aku enggak sendiriaan !!" teriak Naruto senang

Sasuke pun mengunci mobilna, dan memasang alarm anti maling RONCAR di mobilnya, yah.. Jakarta, gitu.. banyak pencurian.. jadi Sasuke make RONCAR anti maling di mobilnya.

"Sasuke ! okaerii !" ucap Naruto lantang. Mukanya sekarang berada di depan Sasuke

"a.. ta.. tadaima.. Do..be.." jawab Sasuke gugup

"ehehehe... Sas.. abis darimana ? kok lama ?" tanya Naruto dengan senyumaan termanisnya..

Sasuke pun enggak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.. dan..

BRUK

Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke tembok terdekat

"S...Sas? kenapa kamu ?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Kamu manis.." jawab Sasuke

"hah ? apa ?" penyakit Telmi Naruto pun kambuh

"hh..." Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya mendorong Naruto masuk ke kamar terdekat.

"Sas.. Teme.. !!" naruto yang tidak sempat melepaskan diri akhirnya terkunci oleh lengan kuat sasuke

"Dobe.. kenapa, kamu manis, sih ?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto

"TEME !! SADAAR !! AKU COWOOK !!" teriak Naaruto lantang

"Terus ? kenapa ? Cinta enggak mengenal gender.." jawab Sasuke yang sekarang bertatapan dengan Naruto

"Ta.. a..." Narutopun kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia terhanyut oleh ketampanan Sasuke.

"Boleh ?" tanya Sasuke

"Uu.. enggaakk.." Naruto menggeleng lemas

"... fuh.. khukhukhu.." Sasukepun tertawa..

"Hah ?" Naruto kaget

"Boleh atoupun enggak, aku akan tetap menyerangmu, Naru-chan.." jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu.

PLAAKK!!

Naruto pun menampar Sasuke dengan keras

"Sas !! SADAR !! " Naruto pun menjadi takut.. matanya berkaca-kaca

"Hihi.. kamu imut, Naru" jawab Sasuke singkat, dan langsung menerjang bibir manis Naruto

"HMPH !! Tidaakk!!! HMMN!!" Teriak Naruto disela-sela ciuman mereka

Sasuke tidak menggubris tindakan Naruto, dan terus menciumi Naruto dengan liar.

"AAWWCH !!!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung melepas ciumannya itu

Ternyata Naruto menggigit pinggir bibir Sasuke sampai berdarah

Darah itu berceceran dimuka Naruto yang menangis

"Naruto... kau menangis ?" tanya Sasuke

"Uuuh.. hiks.." tangis Naruto semakin menjadi

Sasuke pun mendekatkan kembali mukanya dengan muka Naruto, dan kembali mencium bibir naruto, namun kali ini, ciuman itu terasa lembut.

"Nnn..." tanpa diduga, Naruti membalas ciuman itu.

Naruto balas menekan bibir sasuke dan membuka jalan untuk lidah Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke pun bermain-main di mulut Naruto.

"Mmnn... uff..." Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Muka Naruto kini memerah. Lebih merah dari rok anak Sd...

"Uun.. ma.. maaf.." ucap naruto yang mencoba untuk berdiri

Sasuke pun kembali mengunci badan Naruto dengan pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi.. kumohon.." ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menciumi leher bening Naruto. Dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas kiss mark di leher Naruto

"Uun.. Sasukee..." erang Naruto

Satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas, menyelinap ke balik kaos orange Naruto. Dan menggerayangi badan indah Naruto

"Sasuke.. tunggu.. aahh..." erang Naruto

Sasuke memainkan 'nipple' Naruto yang sudah mengeras..

"Dobee...." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto

"Sas.. uuh... Aah ! jangan sentuh 'ITU' !!!" teriak Naruto, karna '_adek'_nya sedang diraba Sasuke

"sst.. nikmati aja, Dobee..." bisik Sasuke lagi

"Uuuff. Uuh..." erang Naruto

Sasuke pun membuka celana Naruto perlahan

"Sas.. tunggu.. jangan buka celanakuu!!" teriak Naruto sambil memberi sedikit perlawanan

"Justru disini, kan enaknya ?" kata Sasuke yang masih memainkan '_adek_'nya Naruto

"Aaahhn... mmmnn.." Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto dengan liarnya sambil terus memainkan '_adek_'nya Naruto

Sasuke kini membuka baju Naruto perlahan. Dan Sasuke mulai menjilat-jilati badan Naruto. Naruto kini pasrah. Dia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang.

Sekarang, mulut sasuke sudah mencaapai '_adek_'nya Naruto. Sasukepun melumatnya dengan lembut.

"Saahss... u..kuupp... aaann..." teriak Naruto

"terus.. keluarkan suara seksimu.. Naruto.." ucap Sasuke yang masih melumat '_adek_'nya Naruto.

Di saat asyiknya itu.. tiba-tiba...

"TADAIMAAAAAA~~~~~" teriak seorang pemuda yang sudah pasti Naruto dan Sasuke kenal

"haa.. ngantuk.." sambung seorang pemuda lagi..

"_OEMJI !! MEREKA PULANG !!"_ batin Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

Nampaknya, mereka baru menyadari, bahwa kamar yang mereka masuki adalah kamar SHIKAMARU !!

Terdengan suara langkah kaki mendekat..

Sasuke dan Naruto pun kalang kabut mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Dan..

'KLEK'

Pintu pun dibuka.....

---------========CHAP 3 ! FIN!========--------

Aww~ aww~

Maap, yaan...

Otak perpetnya beo lagi ga kambuh.. jadinya ga seru-seru amat...

Beo juga lagi sedih.. soalnya kucing kesayangan beo lagi sakit.. huhuhu.. TT,TT

Trus, beo juga gi kesel ama sekolah.. soalnya besok beo uda masuk jam stnga tuju... SAPA, C ? YANG BIKIN MASUK SKOLA JAM SEGITU ? BLOOOOOONN BENERR !!!!! GRRRR!!!!!!!! Mao apa, beo dipulangin tiap hari ??? =,=*

Trus juga beo lagi iri ama cewenya abangnya beo.. soalnya, cewenya tuh ikut skola model.. cantik ey.. langsing pula.. BEOO IRIIII!!!!! *melirik perut

Huaaaaaa~~ TT_TT"""

Halah ! ko jadi curhat gini ?

Ah.. sudahlah..

yo ripiunyaa...

Oiaa.. lowongan OC suda saia tutup.. maapkan saaiaa...

Bagi yg ga dpet OC yg dinginkan, maapkan saiaa, yaa... T,T

Tpi ntar ttep saia masukin, ko.. ga tau, tapi ntar jadi apa.. X9

*digampar

Hmm.. ripiu, dong..

Ripiuu.. ripiuu...

Hnn~~ RIPIUU~~

Ripiuu…

Zzzz… ripiuu…

Yang ga ripiu, ga beo kasi lemon !!

Mknya.. mao lemon, kan ?? ripiu, dong~~

X9


	4. Chapter 4

TADI BEO GA SKOLAA !!!

Wahahaahhahaahah!

*digampar babe

Wahaha… iya.. beneran.. soalnya, tadi kan jalanan banjir, macet pula.. jadi, beo memutuskan buat kaga usa masuk skolaan…

xDDDD

oke.. ayo lanjutkan pik ini..

smoga otak saia mesum.. amiin..

Disclaimer : Naruto punya saia !!! *dikutuk ama masashi kishimoto.. hahahah.. ga, deng.. Naruto punyanya akang Kishimoto.. kalo punya beo, pasti udah beo jadiin hard yaoi dan enggak ada ninja-ninjaannya.. xDD

Warning : YAOI, masih Lime, ya kayanya.. jangan lemon dulu.. otak beo belon siap.. *digampar, dibunuh, dimutilasi

CHAP 4

'Klek' pintupun dibuka

"Haaah~ ngantuknyaaa…." Ucap Shikamaru sambil melangkah ke tempat tidurnya..

Sepertinya, pasangan terajiib kita, SasuNaru berhasil bersembunyi dibawah TEMPAT TIDUR Shikamaru ! waw.. hebatnya akal Sasuke..

"Hn ? tadi ada yang naik ke tempat tidurku, ya ?" ucap Shikamaru sambil berfikir dengan otak IQ 200nya itu.

Jantung Naruto dan Sasuke pun berdegup kencang. Mereka takut ketahuan bahwa merekalah yang menggunakan kasurnya tadi.

"Ah.. biarlah.. aku tidak peduli.. yang penting, sekarang aku mengantuk.." ucap Shika sambil merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

'_TOK-TOK'_

Terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu kamar Shikamaru

"Ya.. sebentar..." Shikamaru pun membuka pintu dengan malasnya.

"Shi-kun.." ucap pemuda berambut jabrik, dan mempunyai 2 tanda merah di bawah matanya.

"Kiba.. ada apa ?" tanya Shikamaru sok lembut

"Uum.. kan lagi tidak ada orang.. boleh ?" tanya Kiba malu-malu tikus

"Aku lagi ngantuk, Kib.." tolak Shikamaru malas

"Kan selagi enggak ada orang.." pinta Kiba manja

"Hh.. terserahlah.. ayo masuk" jawab Shikamaru

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengintip dari bawah tempat tidurpun saling bertatapan, dan langsung cengok bersama.

"Mnnh.." erang Kiba di atas tempat tidur Shikamaru

"Fuh.. nampaknya kali ini kamu bisa teriak sepuasnya, ya Kib.." ucap Shikamaru jahil

"Fuh.. mmm...." Ucap Kiba sambil mengerang

Entah kenapa, ketika mendengar mereka, muka Sasuke dan Naruto merah seketika

"Kibaa..ehhhnn..." desah Shikamaru

"Shi-kun.. give me... " Ucap Kiba

"Fuh.. jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kamu enggak bisa jalan" Shikamaru pun memeperingati

"it's ok.. just do it now ! please !" pinta Kiba yang nampaknya sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi.

Kasurpun bergoyang-goyang layaknya sedang nari dangdut ala inul daratista.

Terdengar erangan-erangan Kiba dari atas tempat ridur. Mendengar itu, Sasuke tidak bisa diam. Nampaknya ia gelisah. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa, Sas ?" bisik Naruto pelan

"Ku.. u..." Ucap Sasuke suuuuuper pelan

"Haa.." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya langsung dilumat oleh Sasuke

"Mnn.. Sas.. lihat-lihat, dong.. kita..nnm.. dimanaa !..nnn.." bisik Naruto disela-sela ciumannya.

Nampaknya, Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ocehan Naruto, dan terus menerus melumat bibir Naruto.

"Biar enggak berisik, Nar.." ucap Sasuke membela diri

Naruto pun pasrah

==== sejam kemudian ====

"Shi-kun.. bantu aku berdiri..." pinta Kiba manja

"Kan tadi aku udah bilanng.."Jawab Shikamaru cuek smbil menghidupkan rokoknya

"Shi-kun !! jangan merokok !!!!" rokok yang baru dihidupkan Shikamarupun ditepis Kiba dan masuk ke kolong tempat tidur dan berada di depan mata Sasuke.. OMG..

"Che.. kamu.. ga bisa bangun, jangan banyak omong." ucap Shikamaru sebal

Shikamarupun mencoba untuk meraba-raba kolong untuk mendapatkan rokoknya.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun panik..

Tangan Shikamaru sekarang berada di depan mata Sasuke...

Dan..

"Hn ? kok kayaknya aku narik benang-benang gitu, ya ?" Ucap Shikamaru sambil terus menarik-narik 'benang'.

"ANJRIT ! RAMBUT GUA !!" batin Sasuke berteriak

"Ihh !! ini apaan, sih !!" teriak Shikamaru yang penasaran dengan 'benang' yang ditariknya

"Yaelah.. liat aja dikolong apaan.. dodol bener..tuh otak berIQ 200, kan? Napa ga dipake ?" ucap Kiba santai

"Hah ? oh iya.. lupa.. "Shikamaru pun nyengir tikus, dan melongok ke kolong tempat tidur

"Ha..hai.. Shika.." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!! SASUKEEEEE!!!! NGAPAIN DIKOLOOONG ??????" teriak Shikamaru laaaaaantaaaaaang

"he..he.." Naruto dan Sasukepun keluar dari kolong tempat tidur

"OMG !! SASUKE !! NARUTO !! KO BISA ADA DISITU ??" teriak Kiba lebai

"err.. ceritanya panjang.. jadi.. kami permisi dulu, yah..." ucap Sasuke dan Naruto yang langsung ngacir keluar kamar

Shika ama Kiba masih cengok bersama

Sasuke dan Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Hahahahahaahahahaahaa.." tawa Naruto dan Sasukepun meledak

"Kamu lihat ekspresi mereka tadi ?? kocaakk !!!!" tawa naruto lantang

"Ahahahaa.. aku enggak nyangka.. ternyata mereka..." Sasuke pun masih tertawa lebai..

"HOMBREENG !!!!!" triak mereka berdua lantang..

Dan...

"............................" mereka berdua diam seketika

"Ho..mo.. ?" tanya Naruto

"Terus kita apa ?" Sasuke malah berbalik nanya ke naruto

"...." Naruto diam

"...." Sasuke speechless..

"nee.. Sasu.. kamu bercanda, kan tadi ?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut

'BLUUUSSHH~~~' muka Sasuke merah bagai api yang membakar beo

"SAS!! JADI KAMU SERIUS ?" tanya Naruto panik.. dia baru sadar.. dia hanya BERDUA dengan Sasuke dikamarnya

"A..aku serius.. dobe.." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto

"Ta.. tapi.. aku.. aku..." tanga naruto gemetaran.. dia bingung harus berbuat apa..

Wajah Sasuke kini mendekati wajah manis Naruto

"Ja.. jangan lagi.." pinta naruto

"Dobe.. dengar.."

"hm ?" jawab Naruto takut-takut

"Entah kenapa.. dan entah kapan dan kok bisa.. tapi yang aku yakin, aku sayang kamu.."ucap Sasuke sok gentle.

"Maaf.. aku enggak mau.." tolak Naruto yang langsung menepis tangan Sasuke

Sasukepun geram

Sasuke menarik Naruto ke tempat tidur, dan langsung menekan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto secara paksa

"ENGGAK !! LEPASKAN AKUU!!!" teriak Naruto sambil berontak

"Enggak ! aku enggak akan ngelepasin kamu !" ucap Sasuke yang kembali mencium Naruto dengan paksa

Naruto kembali menggigit bibir Sasuke sampai berdarah, dengan harapan Sasuke akan melepas ciumannya itu

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Sasuke terus menciumi Naruto, malah Sasuke membuka paksa baju Naruto sampai sobek

Kini, terlihat tetesan air mata di mata biru Naruto.

"Cukup.. hiks.." Narutopun mulai menangis

"Naruto.. " Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

Sasukepun berdiri, dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Dobe.. gomen, ne..." ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan naruto yang terus menangis

==SASUKE POV==

"DAMN !! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN !!!" Akupun membanting pitu mobilku keras-keras, dan melajukan mobilku dengan sangat cepat

Aku memang bodoh.. sangat bodoh.. kenapa aku harus melakukan itu ?? sial ! SIAAL !!!

akupun melajukan mobilku tanpa arah.. aku sudah tidak perduli kemana aku dan mobilku akan melaju.. aku tidak peduli jika aku akan mati tertabrak, atau menabrak.. aku sudah tidak peduli apa-apa lagi sekarang. Dengan kebodohanku, orang yang aku sayangi menangis. Dia pasti membenciku.. sialan !

== end of Sasuke POV==

===CHAP 4 – FIN ! ===

EWWWWWW!!!!!! CAPEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

Uuh.. mana ga ada ide melintas di otak saiaa!!

Uaaaaaaaaaaa~~

Siawlll...

=.=

Aah.. pkony ripiuu !! ripiu anda sangat berharga untuk saia...

Ripiu saia, laah...

Ayo..

Ripiiiuu..

Ripiuu.. riipiiiuu~~~

RIPIU, GA !! *maksa ! – digamparin

Ayo, laa.. ripiuu.. yayaya ? peliiiss~~


	5. Chapter 5

YEY!! Beo baliik !!

Wakakaka..

Yaampun.. beo apdetnya kecepetan, yah ?

Haruskah beo lama-lamain ??

*digamparin

Hahahahhaha… ei.. beo stress ama gru bahasa beo.. ngeselin, yaaa!! Mana beo dipaksa ikut bimbel !! gyaaaaaaaa~~~~ apa, sih maonya ntuh guruu!! Grr~~

Ok.. daripaada ntar beo malah curhat yg aneh-aneh, ayo kita mulee~~

Disclaimer = Naruto punyanya AA' KISHIMOTOO!!! Aaaa!!!!!! Cape beo ngulang-ngulang mluluuu~~

Warning = erm.. OC, OOC, yaoi, ama lime lagi, kali, yaa ???

===============CHAP 5===============

---Naruto POV---

Sejak Sasuke meninggalkan aku dikamar, aku terus-terusan mengangis tanpa henti. Apa, sih yang ada dipikiran Sasu-teme itu ? nyerang kok napsu gitu ? kan aku belum siap.. aku masih mau jadi PERJAKA ampe nanti aku kawin.. eh.. menikah maksudnya..

"Uuh.. BAKA TEME !" ucapku yang masih terisak di kasurku

'TOK-TOK'

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk.. dengan malas, aku berjalan ke pintu untuk membukanya.

"Oi.. Naru..." sapa Kiba yang langsung cengok melihatku

Kiba kaget melihat bengkak di mataku.

"Oi.. Naru.. kau kenapa ?" tanya Kiba khawatir

"Ki..ba..huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. KIBAA!!!" teriakku sambil menangis dan memeluk Kiba. Aku melihat Shikamaru yang menatapku dengan sinis.. kenapa ? karena Kiba milik Shikamaru pastinya... dan Shikamaru CEMBURU !

"Oii.. Naruto.. kau kenapa ? jangan nangis, dong.. tenangin diri dulu.." ucap Kiba sambil menuntunku ke dalam kamarku, dan menutupnya

"Hiks.. uhuhuhu.. Kibaa..." Akupun masih terus menangis dipelukan Kiba

"Tenangin diri aja dulu.. baru cerita sama aku.. ya ?" ucap Kiba sambil menenangkan sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Uumm.."

Akupun mulai menceritakan yang sebenarnya.. tapi.. Kiba pun cengok mendengar ceritaku.. nampaknya dia tidak percaya..

"Hhh... Salahmuu...." ujar Kiba

"Hah ? kok salah aku ??" tanyaku heran

"Mukamu terlalu imut, sih~" ucap Kiba asal

"KIBAA!! AKU SERIUUSS!!" akupun berteriak denagn lantang.. melebihi toa mesjid malah..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Tuh kan kamu imut, Nar.. jelas aja Sasuke doyaan !!" kata Kiba sambil terus-terusan tertawa

"Kibaa !! CUKUUP !!!" teriakku malu.. mungkin..?

"hahahaha... gimana kalau nanti pas Sasuke pulang, kamu meluruskan semuanya ? biar kamu berdua baikan lagi~" ucap Kiba sok menasehati

"Hmm.. gitu, ya ? eng.. kamu ada nomer HP Sasuke, gak ?" tanyaku gugup

"Hn ?? adaa.. ada.. bentar, ya.. " Kiba pun mulai memijit-mijit[??] tombol Hpnya, dan menunjukan nomor HP Sasuke padaku

"thanks a lot, Kib.. hyaa~ aku sayaang deh ama Kibaa !!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Kiba

"ahahahah.. kalo aku belum punya Shika, aku mau, kok ama kamuu~" ucap Kiba jahil

'BRAK' pintu dibuka dengan keras

"Hoo.. jadi gitu, KIBA ?" ucap Shikamaru marah.. cemburukah dia ?

"Err... mak.. maksudkuu.. Shi-kuun...." Ucap Kiba takut

"Kemari, kau.." Shika nampaknya masih marah..

"Er.. Naruto-kun.. aku.. keluar dulu.. yaa ??" ucap Kiba langsung ngibrit keluar kamar

Setelah itu, kudengar beberaapa teriakan + erangan Kiba meliar..

"HAH ? BUSET ! LANGSUNG BEGITUAN GITU AJA ??" batinku berteriak heran.. ah.. sudahlah.. aku tidak bisa mengikuti mereka.. aku masih NORMAL ! mungkin.. sampai detik ini..

Akupun berencana menelfon Sasuke..

==Uchipret Sasu-teme.. CALL?==

Akupun ragu.. haruskah ? aku takut...

Aku masih kalang kabut begitu saja.. sampai guling-guling enggak karuan, lompat-lompat kayak orang setres, yah.. pokoknya, yang bakal dilakuin ama orang stres, deh..

Dan 'PIP'

"OHEMJIH !! KEPENCEETT!!!" teriakku yang melebihi suara erangan Kiba di sebrang sana..

Akupun memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan nelfon..

'lailailailai.. panggil aku si jablai.. abang jarang pulang.. aku jarang dibelai..'

Naruto sweatdrop denger RBTnya Sasuke...

"ganteng-ganteng.. seleranya muraann.." batinku

".... halo ?" Sasukepun menjawab telfon ku..

"HAH ?? a.. eng.. Te.. TEME !!" akupun gugup mendengar suara berat itu menjawab telfonku.. suaranya parau..

"..... Naruto ?" nampaknya pemilik RBT 'jablai' itu kaget mendengar suaraku.

"Umm.. itu.. anu.. kamu dimana ?" tanyaku gugup

"......Di terowongan kasablangka.. mau bunuh diri.." ucap laki-laki itu parau

"HAH ? SUMPE LUH ?? JANGAANN!!" teriakku panik

"kenapa ? kamukan benci ama aku.." ucap laki-laki itu kaget.

"SIAPA BILANG !! aku enggak benci, kok !! JANGAN KEMANA-KEMANA !! aku susul kamu kesananaaa!!!" ucapku panik.. dan langsung menutup telepon. akupun langsung mengeluarkan mobilku, dan melaju cepat ke terowongan kasablangka

=== terowongan kasablangka ===

"Sasukee !!" akupun meminggirkan mobilku, dan berteriak layaknya orang gila

Aku tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke ataupun mobilnya yang terparkir disitu..

Akupun setres.. terlambatkah aku ?? Sasuke sudah bunuh diri ?? dan melebur bersama penunggu-pengunggu disini ??

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes tidak karuan..

===end of Naruto POV===

---

===Sasuke POV===

"ANO BAKA DOBE !! dia percaya aku kesana bua bunuh diri ???" ujarku sambil menjalankan mobilku kencang ke arah terowongan kasablangka.. sebenarnya, aku Cuma bercanda.. aku tidak mengira.. dia akan sepanik itu, dan menyusulku kesana..

=== terowongan kasabalngka ===

"DAMMIT !!"dugaanku benar, kulihat mobil Naruto terparkir dengan indah di pinggiran. Akupun panik..

Akupun berputar-putar di terowongan itu, berharap menemukan Naruto. Aku melihat sesosok entah aku-enggak-tahu-itu-manusia-atau-bukan sedang duduk memeluk lututnya di pojokan terowongan.. SENDIRIAN.

Akupun parno sendiri.. takut, bok.. meskipun aku seorang uchiha, tapi, abis aku nonton pelem 'terowongan kasablangka', aku sering parno sendiri kalo lewat nih terowongan.

Akupun memantapkan hatiku untuk menghampiri anak itu.

".. Naar..?" Ucapku takut-takut

Anak itu mengadahkan mukanya, mataku masih terpejam.. aku takut..

"Te..me..?" ucap anak itu pelan

Akupun membuka mataku.. dan 'BINGO!' bukan setan !! itu Naruto !! yeah ! i found him !!!

"Sas.. uuh.. baka.. uuh…" ucap Naruto yang berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Naruto.. maaf.. aku membohongimu.." ucapku takut

Naruto langsung memelukku erat.. erat banget.. ampe sesek aku !!

"Syukurlah.. Sasuke enggak bunuh diri.. aku lega.."

"Naruto..." ucapku sambil balas memeluknya dengan erat

== end of Sasuke POV ==

"Kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sasuke sambil memapah Naruto kemobilnya

"Uum.. Cuma sedikit lemas.." ucap Naruto lemas

"Kamu ikut aja sama aku, entar mobil kamu, biar supir aku yang ambil.. ya ?" ucap Sasuke lembut

"Umm.. terserah.." Naruto sudah pasrah..

Sasukepun menelpon supirnya, dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil

"Gomen.." ucap Sasuke menyesal

"Uun.. gapapa, kok.." jawab Naruto

Tanpa disuruh, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Narutopun membalas ciuman itu, meskipun masih lemas, ternyata Naruto masih punya tenaga untuk melakukan itu !

"Umm.. Sasuke.. hentikan.. ini masih dijalaaanaan.." Cegah naruto sambil melepaskan ciumannya itu

"Kalau di kost-kostan boleh ?" tanya Sasuke

"...." Narutopun mengangguk lemas

"ASIK !" Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya ke arah kost-kostan

==kost-kost an==

"aah.. OKAE....." Sapa Beo yang tidak digubris oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, Sasuke membopong naruto dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar Naruto

"Lhe.. napa ntu anak 2..?" tanya Lee yang lagi makan Bakso mang asoi..

"Entah..." ucap Kiba yang sedang meringis-meringis sambil berpapah dengan dinding..

"ANEH... ada apa dengan mereka ?" ucap Lee, Beo, Panda, ama Villeria

Mereka bertiga, pun mendekat ke kamar Naruto..

== kamar Naruto ==

Sasuke langsung membaringkan Naruto dikasur, dan langsung menimpa Naruto tanpa diberi aba-aba

"Saasuke.. uuh.. tunggu sebentar..." Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke

"A..ku.. masih belum siap... aku.. belum mau memberika KEPERJAKAAN-ku sebelum aku menikah !!" ucap Naruto yang kini mukanya melebihi warna kepiting kepanasan.

"..... buh... ahahahahhaha..." Sasuke tertawa pelan

"Te.. TEME !! KENAPA TERTAWA !!" muka Naruto kini semakin memerah..

"haha.. it's ok, naruto.. Nanti.. kita menikah di Belanda.." ucap Sasuke lembut, namun serius

"Se..ri..us ?" ucap naruto kaget

"Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha bermain-main dengan ucapannya.." ucap Sasuke

".. hehehe.. kan siapa tahu.." Naruto menyengir.. manis..

"Dasar.. kamu manis banget, sih Nar ?" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung melumat bibir manis Naruto

"Uunn.." desah Naruto

Lidah Sasuke kini masuk kedalam mulut hangat naruto, lidah Naruto, pun tidak mau kalah, lidah Naruto menyerang lidah Sasuke, terjadilah perang lidah di mulut mereka berdua.

Kini, lidah Sasuke berpamitan dari mulut Naruto dan berjaalan menyusuri leher Naruto. Sasuke mengulum titik di leher Naruto, dan mengigitnya dengan lembut, sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher bening Naruto.

Naruto meremas rambut halus Sasuke, remasan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin menggila, Sasuke membuka baju Naruto perlahan, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, dan melanjutkan kegiatan menjilat-jilat badan Naruto.

Sasuke kini menjilati puting naruto yang kemerahan, dan mulai mengeras.

"Unnh.. Sas...hh~" erang Naruto

Sasuke terus melanjutkan kegiatannya itu, tidak memperdulikan Naruto sedikitpun

Sebelah tangan nakal Sasuke, kini membuka kancing celana Naruto secara perlahan.

"Sasshh.. umm.." jari-jari panjang Sasuke kini masuk kedalam mulut Naruto

Celana naruto kini sukses terbuka dengan indahnya.

Tangan Nakal Sasuke kini mulai memijit-mijit dengan lembut 'barang kepriaan' Naruto yang sudah menegang

Tangan Naruto yang bebas, tidak mau kalah, ia melepaskan pakaian Sasuke dengan perlahan, namun pasti.

Kini, sudah tidak ada lagi sehelai benangpun yang menutupi badan seksi mereka.

Jilatan Sasuke kini sudah mencapain 'barang kepriaan' Naruto. Sasukepun mulai mengulumnya dengan lembut secara perlahan.

"Saash... uuh.. " Naruto mendesah. Desahan Naruto kini lagi-lagi membuat kelakuan Sasuke semakin menggila.

Sasukepun memajumundurkan mulutnya secara perlahan.

Naruto mencengkram rambut Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berantakan.

==suuasana diluar kamar==

"Eww !! parah, eyy !!!" bisik Beo yang sedang menguping di depan kamar Naruto, dia juga memegang sebuah ember yang biasa buat nyuci itu.. dan isinya, so pasti.. DARAH.. mimisan, booo~~

"Na..Naruto-kun.. Sasuke-kun !! aku tak menyangkaa !!" ujar Lee pelan, dia juga ikutan nguping nampaknya.

"Wah.. asoi geboi, dah ntu anak berdua.." ujar Villeria yang juga menempelkan kupingnya ke kamar Naruto.. dan menyiapkan tisu sedus..

"Maknyoosss.." ujar Panda yang juga ikutan nguping.. biar enggak kalah eksis pastinyaa...

Diam-diam, Neji mengintip Naruto dan Sasuke dengan byakugannya, dan mencatatnya di 'Buku Harian Neji', katanya, lumayan buat ntar dipraktekin ama gaara-kun chayang..

Kiba ama Shika cuek.. kenapa ? karena mereka berdua mah udah biasa ngelakuin gituan.. jadi, sebodo amat.

========----------------------==========

==== CHAP 5- FIN ! ====

---------------------------------..........................................---------------------------------------

WAKAKAKAKKAKAKAAKKA!! XDDDDDDDDDDD

Gilaakk !! diintipin + dikupingin gituhh !! dasar orang-orang bejaat !!

Waahahahahh...

Aduuh.. asikk.. otak beo ude panass~~ chap depan, kalo jadi, beo kasi serpis LEMON !! KALO JADI !!

Garis bawahi, itu !!

Kalo jadi !!

"HEH !! AUTHOR !! GARIS BAWAHIN !!"

"ye..iyee…"

**KALO JADI**

"puas, luh ?"

"SEP!"

Halah.. saia jadi ngomong sndiri…

Gilanya kambuh..

Wahahahahah xDDD

Eiaa… saia minta ripiu, dong..

Ripiu-riiu anda pasti akan sangat amat berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa peryaoian saia...

*digampar esbeye..

*digampar lagi..

SBY maksud saia.. =_=""

Ok..

RIPIU, yaa!

Gimme R

Gimme I

Gimme P

Gimme I

Gimme U

RIPIUU!!!

Ripiu..

G g ripiu, saia santet, loh..

Wakakakakakakaka... *ditampolin


	6. Chapter 6

Yoyooyy.. Beo kembali dengan pik ga jelas ini..

Hahahah..

Maap, yaa.. beo apdetnya lama… kenapa ?

Karna beo gi sibuk ama tablet baru beoo~~ *pamer..

Waaaaakakakakakkakak... xDDDDD

Hihihihi..

Okeeii... ayoo kita muleeeiii~~

Disclaimer : Naruto ? punya aa' kishimoto, laah..

Warning : OOC, YAOI, Lemon~ !! noh.. beo kasi lemon buat kalian.. seneng, kan ? =-= langsung malahan.. xD

=============------------------------===============

CHAP 6

=============------------------------===============

"Nnnh.. Sass..." desah Naruto

"Keluarkan lagi suara seksimu, Narutoo.." Ucap Sasuke yang sambil terus mengulum benda kepriaan milik Naruto

"Nnh.. Saash.. aku udah enggak kuaat..." erang Naruto sambil mencengkram rambut Sasuke.

Narutopun mengeluarkan cairan kepriaanya di dalam mulut Sasuke, Sasukepun meneguknya dengan sangat girang.

"BAKA TEME !! kenapa ditelaan ???" ucap Naruto

"Manis, kok.. jadi enggak masalah" Ucap Sasuke yang sedang menjilati bibirnya yang bercecerang dengan cairan Naruto

Kini, Sasuke semakin turun, ia menjilati lubang keperjakaan Naruto.

"S..Saashh.. aaah... cukup.. hentikaann..." ucap Naruto yang kini mukanya lebih merah dari buah stoberi.

"Belum.. masih belum cukup.." ucap Sasuke bernafsu

Lidah Sasuke kini semakin memasuki liang kepriaan Naruto

Naruto pun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Hunn.. sudah cukup nampaknya.." ucap Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan jilatannya.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto bingung..

Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus itu.

"Tahan sebentar.. ini akan sakit sedikit." ucap Sasuke sambil membaluri tangannya dengan baby oil yang ntah darimananya itu.

"Maksud...."belum selsai Naruto bicara, Sasuke sudah langsung memasukkan 1 jari panjangnya kedallam liang kepriaan naruto.

"Sas !! CUKUUP !! SAKIIT !!!" jerit Naruto kesakitan

"Tahan sebentar.." ucap Sasuke tenang sambil kembali memasukkan jarinya yang kedua

"SAKIIITT !! CUUKUUP !! hiks.." Narutopun mulai menangis

Sasukepun menghentikan gerakannya, dan mencium dahi Naruto

"Kamu tidak menginginkan aku ?" ucap Sasuke lembut

"KITA AJA BLON JADIAAN !! BARU AJA KETEMU KEMAREENN!!!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis

"Jadi kamu enggak mau ?" tanya Sasuke serius

"....."Naruto speechless

"Hm ?"

"Uunn.." Naruto mengangguk kecil.. mukanya merah padam.."M...mau, deh.." ucap Naruto malu-malu kodok.

"Bagus.." ucap Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan jari kedalam liang keperjakaan naruto

Tak lama, dan.. "Saasshh.. uuhnn..." erang Naruto

"BINGO ! aku menemukannyaa... tempat tersensitifnyaa..." batin Sasuke girang, Sasukepun mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang secara sempurna sedari tadi.

"Tahan sebentar.. agak sakit, tapi nanti enak, kok.." ucap Sasuke sotoy

"Jangan sakit-sakit.. pelan, ya.. ini pertaama untukku.." ucap Naruto takut-takut.

"Tenang saja.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto.

Sasuke mulai menyentuh lembut liang keperjakaan Naruto dengan kejantanannya.

dan, Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantananya kedalam Naruto secara perlahan

"AAAAA!!! SAKIIT...!!!" teriak naruto lantang

"Ssst... akukan sudah bilang.. akan sakit sedikit.. nanti enak, kok.." ucap Sasuke sambil mulai memajumundurkan kejantanannya secara perlahan, namun pasti

"uuuh.. huhuhu.." Naruto mulai menangis kesakitan

"Maaf.. mau berhenti, kah ?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Nanggung.. lanjut aja.." ucap Naruto.. mukanya lebih merah dari tomat busuk.

Sasuke mulai mempercepat majumundurnya dengan irama yang pas..

"Nnh.. Saas..." desah Naruto kembali keluar

"Keluarkan terus desahanmu, Naru.." ucap Sasuke yang kembali mempercepat tempo majumundurnya.

Terlihat darah yang keluar dari liang keperjakaan Naruto. Meskipun kini sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Namun, mereka berdua terus menikmati kegiatan itu.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas, kini memijat-mijat barang kepriaan Naruto yang masih menegang, dan tangan yang satu lagi, mulai memelintir-melintirkan puting Naruto yang kini sudah mengeras dengan sempurna.

"Saas.. aku udah enggak kuaat.." ucap Naruto disela-sela desahannya.

"Sebentar.. sebentar lagi aku juga keluar.." ucap Sasuke yang terus mempertahankan tempo majumundurnya itu

"Saasshh..hhh.." ucap Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat

"Naruu..." nampaknya, Sasuke kini juga tidak bisa menahannya..

"Sasukeee!!"

"Narutooo!!!!" teriak mereka berdua lantang, sambil mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing.

Cairan milik Naruto keluar entah dimana, dan cairan milik Sasuke keluar didalam Naruto.

Liang Naruto kini sudah dipenuhi dengan cairan Sasuke yang meluber dengan beberapa darah-darah yang mengalir dari liangnya. Namun, Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Kini, Naruto sudah milik Sasuke.

"Maaf, ya.. sakit, yaa.." ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus rambut Naruto

"Uun.. enggak apa-apa.. aku Cuma agak capek.. bisa bantu aku berdiri ?" tanya naruto

Sasukepun menggendong naruto ke tempat tidur, dan membaringkannya.

"Kau capek, kan? Istirahatlah.." ucap Sasuke sambil mencium dahi naruto

"uun..." Narutopun memeluk Sasuke, dan tertidur...

Suasana diluar

Beo = tewas dengan darah menggenang disekitarnya.

Panda = cengar-cengir gak karuan.. entah apa yang ada diotaknya, hanya dialah yang tahu..

Veleria = tisu yang buat nahan darah tadi udah luber.. kini, darahnya ikut menggenang di lantai

Lee = pingsan berdiri

Neji = puas dengan catatan hariannya

Kiba = cengok sambil ngasih applus

Shika = tidur..

"Uaanjriitt... tewas Beoo denger mereka begituaaann~~" ucap Beo dalam tewasnya.

"Samaa..." ujar veleria sambil mengeluarkan bendera putih

"lebai ah lu padaa.. biasa aja, kaleee..." ucap Panda yang masih cengar-cengir sambil menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Ya buat kamuu.." ucap Lee yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Wakakakaakakkkakk.. tapi, lumayan, lah.. si Uchipret gila itu.. bisa juga dia.." ucap Shika yang lagi ngigo..

Yang laen pada swt..

"Hnn.. aduh.. Beo jadi berasa berdosa, deh.. udah nguping mereka.." ucap Beo sok alim..

"Halaah.. doyan aje.. maniak yaoi kau.." ucap Kiba asal

Beopun nyengir kecoa

Pagi hari

"Ohayou minna.." sapa Sasuke dengan muka gembira bin girang

Yang lainnya diem, sok cari kegiatan.

"Merekan kenapa, Sas ?" tanya Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke

"Entah.. aku juga enggak ngerti.." ucap Sasuke bingung

"Hnn..??"

Sasuke dan Narutopun pergi kedapur untuk mencari makanan.

"Jangan lupa kamarnya dibersihin.. aku enggak mau ngeliat cairan kotor.." ucap Beo cuek

"Iya.. jangan sampe ni kost-kostan ternodai.." ucap Vileria juga cuek

"Betul, tu.." sambung Panda cepat

"..........." Sasuke dan Narutopun mematung

Yang lainnya ketawa setan

"KALIAN.. NGUPIIIIIING ?????????????" teriak Sasuke dan naruto lantang

"GIMAANAA, YAAAA~~~" ucap Lee, Kiba, Beo, Panda, Vileria, dan Shika serempak layaknya koor yang baru ketiban bus antarkota.

"SIALAANN!!! AWAS KALIAAAANNN!!!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke sambil mengejar mereka.

===============---------------============

CHAP 6 – END

===============---------------============

Hiaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~

Seleseeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~

Beo capeeeekkkkk

xDDDDDDDDDD

jadi juga lemonnyaa...

kurang, ya ???

kalo kurang, tar Beo tambainn~~

maap, yaa.. otak beo gi ga mao jalan soalnyaa.. gi pokus k tablet yang ada d depan mata mulu

xDD

hahahhahahahahhhahahah

aduu.. tengkuk beo sakit.. kbnyakan nunduk..

wahahhahaah,,, xDD

oia...

beo minta ripiu kalian, yaa

riipiu beo, yaa..

ntar ga beo apdet, loh...

xDDDDDDDD

wahahahahahhaah~~~

ok ???

RIPIU

RIPIU

RIPIU

RIPIU

RIPIU


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto kost-kostan PART 7 !!!

Huaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Beo terharuu!!! Tanpa dukungan kalian, beo pasti udah mendemin nih penpik.. dan ga bakalan ampe cepter seginiiii... huaaaaaaaaaa~~~~

Beo terharuu..

Terimakasih semua yang uda ripiu ni penpik setressss.... *nyiumin orang-orang yang uda ngeripiu

Hiaaa~~~ beo terharu..

Hiks.... hahahahaah

Oke....

Ayo kita mule..

Ni ide beo dapetin pas beo diseret nonton 'Wanita Berkalung Sorban' ama enyak Beo.. padahal, Beo kekeuh pengen nonton 'Setan Budeg'.. tapi kaga dikasih.. hufftt.....

Hahaha

MULEE~~

Oia.. kalo di chap ini humorny diikit, maap aj.. soalnya ni konplik Naru ama Sasu.. susah masukin humornya.

========------------------------=========

Disclaimer : Naruto ? Punya Beo ? pasti Beo uda ubah noh cerita jadi hard Yaoi.. kalo masi Normal, berarti, punya abang Kishimoto… xD

Warning : OOC.. Yaoi… itu aja, ya dulu..

===========---------------------============

======9 bulan berlalu.. ~========

------------------------………..-------------------------

Sasuke POV

------------------------………..-------------------------

"Hihihih.. tak terasa sudah.. Naruto sudah tinggal di kost-kostan gila ini selama 9 bulan.." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Kuning Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya.

Yap.. aku, Uchiha Sasuke, sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto dengan seperangkat mas kawin…. Lah ! itu mah mao kawin ! maksudku, aku sudah resmi jadian dengan Naruto sejak insiden 'Aku memerjakai Naruto'. Selama 9 bulan ini, sudah tidak terhitung lagi.. berapa kali aku sudah ber 'EHEM'an dengannya.. well… Naruto juga mau, kok.. tidak ada pemaksaan ataupun KDRT disini.. kami melakukannya dengan ikhlas, kok.. aku puas, dia Senang.. hahahahaha…

"Eng.. Sasuke ?" Ucap Naruto yang terbangun. Muka manisnya itu, loh.. bikin aku gemeeesss....

"Hn ? kenapa, yank ?" Ucapku lembuut

"Perutku.." Ucap aruto dengan muka meringis

"Kenapa perutmu ?" Akupun panik setengah mati

"Lapaarr..." Lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang bisa bikin om-om mesum pun menariknya ke kasur..

GUBRAK

"Hh.. aku kira kenapa.. yaudah.. makan, yuk ?" ajakku sambil mengambil baju Naruto yang berserakan dilantai

"Umm..!" Ujar Naruto semangat

Aku dan Naruto pun keluar dari kamar.

"Are?? Gaara-san ? tumben main kesiniii..." Sapa si rambut kuning, pada si rambut merah, bermuka aneh, punya kantong mata yang super tebel, dan punya tato lope-lope di jidatnya.

"Hn ?? iya… begitulah.. mau ketemu ama neji-san.." Ucap Gaara malu-malu tokek.

"Heee….." Akupun be 'hee' ria… hnn… nampaknya, di kost-kostan ini.. gak ada pasangan yang normal, yah ? eng.. kecuali Lee..

"A..aku masuk ke kamar neji-san dulu, ya..." Pamit Gaara sambil masuk ke kamar Neji

Aku dan Narutopun pergi ke ruang makan untuk mencari sesuap nasi beserta lauk-pauknya.

"Mbak Konaan !! ada makanan apaa ?" Ucapku lantang pada pembantu baru disini.. namanya Konan.

"Pie, toh.. tinggal liat, di meja makan ada apa, to nduk.." baalas Konan dengan medoknya

"Oia.. lupa.." ucapku santai. Dan, waw.. ad makanan enak.. tumbenan.. ada kepiting bakar saos madu, bebek cabe ijo, cumi saos asam manis, ama ayam tiren…

Tanpa basabasi, aku dan Narutopun langsung membantai para makanan laknat itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Haaaa.... batin puas, perut kenyang, tenaga kuat. Manyos..." ucapku ala bondan winarno.

"Sas.. hari ini kamu kuliah jam ?" tanya Naruto yang juga telah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"enngg.. siang.. jam 11an kalo ga salah.." ucapku santai

"Bagus, entar bareng, yah ?" Ucap Naruto yang sedang memutar-mutarkan piring

"Oke.. apa, sih yang enggak buat kamu.." Ucapku sambil menggoda naruto.

"Hehehee..." Muka Narutopun memerah

-----------------

End of Sasuke POV

-----------------

========------------------------------============================

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~~~~~ SASUKE-SAMAAAAAA~~~~" teriak para fans-fansnya Sasuke saat melihat sang Uchiha Sasuke baru turun dari mobilnya dengan gaya suprer kul...

"Che...." Sasukepun bersikap seperti biasa. Berlagak dingin

Narutopun ikut keluar dari mobil Sasuke, para fans-fans Sasuke langsung memberikan pandangan tajam.. setajam golok kepada Naruto. Narutopun sedikit takut.. mungkin..?

"...Sas.. a.. aku duluan.." ucap Naruto yang mukanya memucat.. para Fans Sasuke masih terus menajamkan pandangannya ke arah naruto.

"Nar.. tung..." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

-------------------

Naruto POV

-------------------

"Huuff... fans-fansnya Sasuke mengerikan.. serem, cui.." Batinku sambil menjalankan kakiku kearah kelasku.

Bisa kulihat, banyak orang-orang yang berbisik sambil memberikan pandangan aneh terhadapku.. aku mengerti, kok.. kenaapa mereka memberi pandangan seperti itu. Kenapa ? soalnya, akhir-akhir iini, aku sering banget bareng Sasuke di kampus, so, banyak orang-orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami yang terlalu deket, kan.

"Naruto!" sapa seseorang bersuara berat

"Ah.. Sai..." Sapaku pada seorang senpai-ku.

"Hahahaa... seperti biasa, ya ?" tanya Sai-senpai padaku. Sai senpai ini sangatlah mirip Sasuke, namun, ia mempunyai kepribadian yang lebih mengesalkan dibanding Sasuke. Itulah yang membedakannya dengan Sasuke.

"Iya.. malah lebih parah.. kemana-mana, aku selalu diliatin.. haaah..." ucapku sebal

"Tahan.. resiko, kan ? sapa suruh deket ama si berengsek Uchiha ntuh" ucap Sai-senpai sambil merangkul bahuku.

"Hahaha.. ya.. selalu sabar, kok aku.." ucapku lemas..

"Iyah.. orang sabar pantatnya lebar, loh.." Ucap Sai-senpai yang mencoba menghiburku.

"Hahaha... oia.. Sai-senpai.. nanti aku boleh pulang bareng ?" tanyaku.

"Ahahahah.. yaudin.. hayo aja.. aah.. aku uda mau ada kelas.. hati-hati, ya... dadaaaaa..." Ucap Sai-senpai sambil meninggalkanku

"Hmm.." Akupun melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas.

"Ohayou Narutoooo!!!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pinky norak, berjidat super lebar, bahkan saking lebarnya, pesawat bisa mendarat disono. Haha.. lebai..

"Ohayou, Sakura.." Balasku pelan

"Haa? Kenapa kamu ? ko loyo ?? aaaaa..... Fans-fansnya Sasuke lagi ?" tanya Sakura

"Hn.. begitulah" ucapku semakin pelan

"Halah.. yang kayak gitu, enggak usah dipikirin, lah.. daripada entar makin puyeng.. nyante aja, Nar.." Sakura pun menasehatiku dengan sok bijak.

"Yah.. thanks.." ucapku lemas, dan masuk ke kelasku bersama Sakura.

Well, sejak kedekatanku dengan Sasuke, aku cukup dijauhi oleh teman-temanku, hanya Sakuralah yang setia menemaniku layaknya deodorant.

Dosen pun, daatang, kami pun belaajar. Ok.. sampai Dosenpun banyak yang ikutan mendiskriminasiku. Sial.

-------------------

"Yak.. hari ini sampai disini." ujar seorang Dosen mengakhiri mata kuliah hari ini

"Huft.. selesai.. dosen sialan. Apa, sih maunya ? menyuruhku menjawab berbagai pertanyaan laknat ntuh bertubi-tubi. Sial." gerutuku kesal

"Sabar.. nampaknya dosen disini tidak memihak padamu, ya Nar?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

"Ga LUCU !" ucapku sebal sambil meninggalkan Sakura

------

"Naruto !" teriak Sasuke

"Hn ?" bisa kulihat, banyak Fans Sasuke yang LAGI-LAGI melirikku dengan tatapan sebal

"Hari ini...."

"Aku pulang dengan Sai-senpai.. aku duluan." Ucapku dingin sambil meninggalkan Sasuke

"Hah ? Oi... kenapa kamu ?" Sasuke nampaknya mencoba mengejarku

"A..aku enggak apa-apa. Aku Cuma lagi mau pulang ama Sai-senpai !" ucapku sambil berlari kearah Sai-senpai

Bisa kulihat muka kaget Sasue saat aku masuk ke mobil Sai-senpai. Nampaknya, sekarang aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Aku capek didiskriminasiin mulu ! Cih !

------------

Kos-kosan

------------

"Nar.. kamu kenapa, sih ?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung mencegahku masuk ke kamar

"Ga.. gapapa.. aku capek. Mau tidur" ucapku malas

"Bohong.. kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke yang nampaknya kuatir.

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa !" akupun membentak Sasuke dengan keras, lalu langsung masuk ke kamarku. Dan mengunci pintu

--------

End of Naruto POV

--------

---------

"Naruto-niichaaann~~ makan malaaamm" teriak Beo dengan toa stadium akhirnya

"Aku malas.. aku enggak makan malam ini" ucap Naruto dibalik kamarnya

"HAH ? NARUTO ENGGAK MAKAN ?? KENAPA, DIA ?? CACINGAN ??" teriak Kiba

"ATO HAMIL ?" Teriak Shika yang enggak kalah hebohnya, dan langsung mendapat bogem mateng dari teman-temannya.

"NGACO LU !" bantah Lee

"Iye, kali, noh.. hamil... keseringan ama Sasuke, sih !" ucap Villeria asal

"Hooh.. keseringan, lu Sas ! ngamilin anak orang kan lu !" tambah Panda asal

Mereka berdua langsung dikadoin death glare ama Sasuke

"Piss..." Villeria ama Panda langsung nyengir senyengir-nyengirnya.

"Nar.. kamu kenapa, sih ?" Ucap Sasuke yang sambil mengetok pintu naruto

"Aku males makan ! enggak apa-apa ! tinggalin aku !" ucap Naruto yang sedikit berteriak

"Aku enggak mau" Ucap Sasuke tegas

"Udah !! AKU ENGGAK LAPER ! SANA MAKAN !" sekarang, Nada bicara Naruto semakin meninggi.

Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shika, Beo, Villeria ama Panda langsung ngacir keruang makan.

"Nar.. kamu kenapa, sih? Daritadi kok aneh ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

"DIBILANG AKU ENGGAK APA-APA !" Naruto kini membentak Sasuke

"KAMU TUH JADI ANEH ! CERITA KE AKU KALO KAMU ADA MASALAH !" Sasuke pun nada bicaranya semakin meninggi

".................. A..aku mau jaga jarak dulu ama kamu" Ucap Naruto parau

"HAH ?" Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang

"Udah, kan ? jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur" Ucap Naruto

"Nar ?? NAR ? NARUTO !! OI !!" Sasuke mencoba menggedor-gedor kamar naruto, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagi buta

"Unnn~~ aaa... aku lapar.." Ucap naruto yang baru bangun tidur

Narutopun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat seorang Uchiha sedang berdiri didepan pintunya

"Aku mau ngomong" Ucap sang Uchiha menatap tajam mata Naruto.

Tangan Naruto gemetaran, ia mencoba menutup pintunya, namun, sudah terhalangi oleh tangan kekar Sasuke

Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam kamar Naruto

"K..keluar" ucap Naruto takut

"Gak"

"Keluar kataku"

"Sebelum semua jelas, aku enggak mau" Ucap Sasuke mantaapp

Sasuke meremas kedua lengan Naruto dengan keras

"Sa..kiit.. lepas.." Naruto meringis kesakitan

"Kamu kenapa, sih ? kemarin kan enggak kenapa-kenapa !" Ucap Sasuke yang terus menatap Naruto

"Enggak.. aku.." Naruto membuang mukanya dari pandangan Sasuke

Sasukepun mendorong Naruto kedinding terdekat, menggenggam dagu Naruto dengan Paksa, dan menciumnya dengan sangat kasar

"Ummmpph !! Uunng !!!!!!!" tolak Naruto

Sasuke tidak menggubris tolakan naruto. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"A..ku.. enggak mau.. hiks" Naruto mulai menangis

"Nar.. kamu tuh kenapa ? kok mau jaga jarak sama aku ?" tanya Sasuke

"hiks.. A..aku.. hiks.. didikriminasi... hiks.. aku enggak mau.. hiks" kata Naruto sambiil terus menangis sesunggukan.

"Maksudmu ?" telminya Sasukepun kambuh

"Aku didikriminasi gara-gara deket sama kamu ! enggak sama orang-orang.. enggak sama dosen.. enggak sama OB.. ama mbak-mbak penjual kantin, ampe satpam pun menndriskriminasiin aku !!" ucap Naruto sambil terus terisak

Sasukepun kaget

"Mmaaf.. aku enggak tahu.. maaf.." ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Karna itu, aku ingin jaga jarak.. aku mohon.. hiks.." ucap Naruto yang kembalu sesunggukan

"Tapi aku enggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu, Nar.." ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku enggak mau didiskriminasi !!!" Ucap Naruto kekeuh

"........................"Sasukepun speechless

"Maaf.." Naruto mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya

"Naruto…"

"Please.. " ucap Naruto sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

"DAMN !" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Haaaaaa~~~~ susah, ya.. jadi COWO POPULER…" sindir Neji dari kejauhan

"Pacarnya sendiri aja enggak bisa dijaga.. payah" sambung Beo so ikut campur

"Cih.. bukan urusan kalian" Ucap Sasuke kesal

"yah.. kalo gini, sih.. putus tinggal nunggu waktu." ucap Kiba ikutan memanas-manasi

"Yaah.. kayanya sih gitu, ya..." ucap Lee

"Merepotkan" ucap Shika malas

"Kalian ini ! mau kalian apa, sih ?" Ucap Sasuke yang memberikan death glare andalannya pada semua orang yang ada disitu.

Yang lain langsung nyelengos pergi ninggalin Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------

CHAP 7 – END

-----------------------------------------------------

Eww... Sasuke jadi ga berguna gituh.. saia suka ini.. xD

SASUKE KAN EMANG GA BERGUNA !!! *dihajar semua fans Sasuke

Muahahahahahah

xDDDDDD

ok... darisini, saia akan mulai mempokuskan ke konplik-konplik Naruto ama Sasuke.. yah.. aga ngebosenin, yah.. =_=

maap, deh.. maklum.. otak beo kan kaga pernah beres... xDDDDD

jadi jangan pernah mengharapkan adanya keberesan diotak Beo~

xDDDDDDDD

huaaahhnn~~

uda, ah.. beo mo mnta ripiu.. ripiu.. ripiiuu....

yang ga ripiu, dicipokk langsung ama Lee.. + Gai ! mamam dah noh ! wakakakak!!

Makanya.. ripiu... xDDDDD

Woooooohohohohohoho... xDDDDDD

Ookokok... udean, ah.. RIPIU ! ato ga diapdet ! muakakakakakk.. xDDDDDD

ok.. ripiu, yaa... jngan lupa ripiiuu

ER

I

PE  
i  
U

RIPIU !!

x)


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8 !

Yey !! xDDDDDDDDDD

Muahahahahahaha… tanpa dukungan kalian, Naruto kos-kosan ga bakalan ampe chep segini.. :')

Makasiiiii.......~~~~

Huhuhuhuhuhuhu... TT_TT

Makasii buat semua yang ngeripiu...

Makasii.. makasii...

Ni Beo apdet..

:)

Maap kalo entar aneh... soalnya Beo gi sakit gejala tipes.. xDDDD

Muakakakakkaka.... xDDDDD

Oya.. buat yang minta GaaNeji mulu, entar, ya..

Beo pasti kasih.. tapi entaran...

x)

=======================--------------------------=======================

Part 8

=======================--------------------------=======================

Disclaimer = kalo Naruto punya Beo, Beo ude mati bediri...

Warning = OC, OOC, Yaoi

==========================================……..=======

Makan pagi-----

Makan pagi hari ini sangatlah tidak mengenakkan.. atmosphere dingin, kelam dan menyesakkan keluar dari kubu Naruto dan Sasuke.. sungguh malang nasib orang-orang yang sedang makan disitu. Makan pagi hari ini, pun dijalani dengan diam.. tak ada satupu orang yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya..

"Aku sudah selesai.." ucap Naruto yang langsung membawa piringnya ke dapur, dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Yang lain tetap diam..

"Aku selsai.." ucap Sasuke dingin, ia menaruh piring ke dapur, dan melengos ke kamarnya.

Setelah makhluk-beraura-tidak-enak itu pergi, Kiba, Shika, Lee, Neji, Panda, Villeria, dan Beo saling menghela napas panjang dan bertatapan..

"Ah.. gawat.. bakalan gini terus, nih ?" Ucap Kiba mengawali pembicaraan.

"Entah.. gilak.. kalo gini mulu, bisa gila aku !" ucap Lee dengan muka horor..

"Ada cara buat nyatuin mereka llagi, ga ?" tanya Panda sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Kayaknya susah.. urusan mereka, sih.." Jawab Neji.

Mereka kembali saling berpandangan... dan menghela napas lebih panjang lagi.

------------------------------------------------------

"Ah.. Naruto ! mau kemana ?" tanya Kiba yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Naruto

"Kerumah Sai-senpai sebentar.. kenapa ?" tanya Naruto

Mendengar kata-kata 'sai-senpai', Sasuke yang kebetulan juga ada disitu menjadi panas.

"Ngapain kesana ?" Sasuke langsung nyamber nanya ke Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Naruto dingin

"... KAU !" Sasuke bersiap ingin membentak Naruto

"Sasuke ! " Kiba pun menghentikan

Naruto langsung menyelengos pergi.

"Kiba.. apa salahku ?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah sedikit tenang

"KAMU SO KEGANTENGAN ! so POPULER ! udah gitu, kamu enggak bias ngejaga Naruto !" ucap Kiba kesal

"gitu, ya.." Sasukepun terdiam

-----------------========================------------------------

"Sai-senpai ! ohayou !" sapa Naruto kepada senpainya

"Aaa.. Naruto? Tumbenan.. kenapa ?" kata Sai yang sedang menggambar di depan rumahnya

"Hehehehe... aku iseng.. abisan males di kost-kostan.. ngeliat Sasuke mulu.. Senpai gambar apa ?" Ucap Naruto

"Hee... hm ?? eng.. jangan lat, deh.." Larang Sai sambil memeluk buku sketsanya

"Gambar apa, sih ? bokep, ya ?? wahh..." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik-narik buku sketsa Sai.. dan.. Sraaaakkk..~~ buku itupun terjatuh.

"Gawat.." Batin Sai

"Eh.. ini, kan…" ucap Naruto kaget

"Gambarmu.." Ucap Sai pelan

"Senpai ngapain gambar aku ?? ngg.. tapi gambar Sai-senpai bagus, ya.."

"eng.. kenapa, ya ? aku kepengen aja gambar kamu.." kata Sai

"Heeeeee...." Ucap Naruto

"Kamu uda makan pagi ?" tanya Sai sambil membereskan buku sketchnya.

"Udah, sih..." Jawab Naruto

"Temenin aku makan dulu, yuk ?" Ucap Sai sambil mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Boleeh~~" Ucap Naruto senang

Kost-kostan..

"Saass... uda, laa.. jangan gitu muluu..." Ucap Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang lagi pundung.

"Uuuuu..." Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh

"Err..." Shikamaru pun Sweatdropped..

Narutopun pulang dari rumah Sai...

"A.. Naruto.. okaeri..." ucap Shikamaru

"Tadaima.." ucap Naruto.

"Itu Sai-senpai ?" tanya Kiba yang kebetulan juga ada disitu

"Yup.. perkenalkan, ini Sai-senpai~" ucap Naruto pada Kiba

"Salam kenal.." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum PALSU.

"Salam kenal.." Ucap Kiba..

Sasuke yang mendengar adanya keberadaan SAI disitu, langsung memberi death glare yang menggambarkan sebagai berikut 'awas-kalo-lo-berani-nyentuh-Naru-gua-gua-ga-ga-akan-segan-segan-buat-bunuh-elo.'

Yang Cuma dibales dengan senyum menyebalkan dari Sai.

"Aku ke kamar dulu.." Ucap Naruto yang buang muka saat ditatap oleh Sasuke.

Narutopun langsung masuk ke kamar.

TRIO menyebalkan : Beo, Panda ama Villeria langsung muncul

"Wah.. bakal ada affair" Ucap Beo mengawali topik

"Kira-kira, si Sai itu bias ngehamilin Naruto, ga ? " Dukung Panda

"Nampaknya, sih.. BISA.." ucap Villeria sambil memberikan penekanan saat mengucapkan BISA.

Sasuke langsung memberikan Death glarenya pada mereka,, tapi Trio menyebalkan itu sama sekali tidak menggubris Sasuke sama sekali.

"Sialan.. apa, sih maunya si Sai itu ?!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kamar Naruto yang tertutup rapat.

Terdengar..

"Senpai.. jangan disituu... " Suara Naruto terdengar

"HAH ?" Sasuke kaget, Trio menyebalkan itu langsung siap-siap nguping, Shika cengok, Kiba jantungan.

"Disini ?" Suara Sai ikut berbicara

"Geli !! ahahahahahahaa..." Narutopun tertawa lantang

Sasuke semakin panas.. terlihat api-api menyelimuti badannya dari ujung jempol kaki, ampe ujung rambut ayammnya.

"Wah.. Sasuke bisa berubah jadi Goku (yg d dragon ball), nih.." ucap Villeria.

"Eww.. serem.." Sambung Panda.

"Sabar, Sas.. nyebut... eling, oi.. eling.." ucap Shika yang menuntun Sasuke untuk berdjikir.

"BERISIK KALIAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke yang suaranya lantang melebihi TOA mesjid desa sebrang.

Sasuke langsung membuka paksa kamar Naruto.. dan

ENG ING EENG !!!

Inilah yang dilihat Sasuke.

Sai.. berada diatas Naruto, Tangan Sai berada di pinggang Naruto, Baju Naruto terbuka setengah, muka Naruto memerah, mereka berada diatas Karpet, Selimut berjatuhan

JEGEEERRR!!!!

Petir menyambar-nyambar dibelakang Sasuke.. padahal hari ini enggak ada hujan.. entah darimaana itu petir...

"KAU !" Sasuke langsung Menarik kerah baju Sai dan bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"KAMU SALAH PAHAM !" teriak Naruto

"Diam kamu ! dia mau nyerang kamu !" Teriak Sasuke nyembur ke Naruto

"SENPAI ENGGAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN **HAL-HAL CABUL** YANG BIASA KAMU LAKUIN KE AKU !!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke

"DIA SUKA AMA KAMU, NARUTO ! KOK KAMU ENGGAK BISA NGERTI ?" Bentak Sasuke

"DIA NORMAL ! ENGGAK KAYAK KAMU !" teriak Naruto lagi

"CIH !" Sasukepun melempar Sai ke tembok.

"Senpai ! senpai enggak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Sai.

"Enggak.." kata Sai tenang.

"Sini, kamu !" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik paksa tangan Naruto.

Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar kamar, dan melempar Naruto ke tembok terdekat.

"Apa maksud kamu ? kamu bilang mau jaga jarak, kan ? kok kamu malah mesra-mesraan ama orang berengsek kaya Sai.. HAH ?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Aku enggak ! Sai-senpai kan senpai aku ! dia enggak macem-macem kaya aku !" Naruto membela Sai.

"Kamu kenapa ngebelain dia, sih ?" Sasuke kini semakin sebal

"................" Naruto terdiam sejuta bahasa, dan membuang muka.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto, dan mencium Naruto lembut, dan dalam.

Naruto diam.. tidak memberikan perlawanan ataupun pembalasan.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"....... bisa kita putus ?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam Sasuke.

"Hah ? kenapa ?" Sasuke kaget

"A..aaku enggak cocok sama kamu.. kamu populer, punya fans dimana-mana, ampe tukang sampah ngefans ama kamu.. aku dapet tekanan batin, tau, ga ?" ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangis.

"Semua bisa diselesein, Nar.. bukan putus jalan yang terbaik.." Ucap Sasuke

"LANTAS AKU HARUS GIMANA ? DIEM AJA KAYA ORANG TOLOL ?" air mata Naruto mulai berjatuhan

"Enggak, sih.." Sasukepun bingung.

"Aku bisa ngejaga Naruto **LEBIH **dari kamu.." Sai mulai angkat bicara

"Kau.." ucap Sasuke kesal

"Senpai ?" Naruto bingung.

"Aku suka, kok ama Naruto dan aku bisa ngejaga dia. Ga kaya kamu." ucap Sai tenang.

"Sialan Kau !" Sasuke kembali menarik kerah baju Sai, dan memukul Sai dengan keras.

"Senpai !" Naruto mencoba berlari kearah sai, namun ditahan oleh sasuke.

"Naruto Cuma punyaku. Jangan kau coba-coba buat ngambil." ucap Sasuke so gagah.

Sasuke mennyeret Naruto kekamarnya. Entah ada setan jenis aapa yang masuk ke badan Sasuke, Sasuke melakukan "ITU" ke naruto secara kasar. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan + tangis Naruto dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

Shika, Kiba, Villeria, Panda, ama Beo langsung takut ama kesereman Sasuke.

Kiba menyuruh Sai untuk pulang dari tempat NISTA ini dengan lembut..

Sai pun pulang.

"Kamu jahat.. hiks.." tangis Naruto pecah

"Aku enggak peduli. Salahmu, kok.." ucap Sasuke sambil memakai bajunya

"Setan !Iblis ! Dajal !" teriak Naruto

"Bodo.." ucap Sasuke dingin

"Aku benci kamu" ucap Naruto

"Tapi aku enggak.. aku bakalan lakuin segala hal.. supaya kamu terus ada sama aku.. ga peduli apapun caranya" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dingin.

Naruto terus menangis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iblis !" Kutuk Beo pada Sasuke

"DAJAL !" umpat Villeria pada sasuke

"Setan terkutuk ! " teriak Panda pada Sasuke.

"Trus ? aku enggak peduli" ucap Sasuke sedingin es tong-tong.

"Aku enggak nyangka kamu kaya gitu.." Ucap Lee yang baru aja muncul.

"Cowo berengsek. Lebih rendah dari pup anjing !" umpat Neji

Sasuke tidak menggubris, menatap mereka dingin, dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya, Naruto tertidur sambil terus menangis.

"Maaf.. aku enggak mau kehilangan kamu.." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto yang tertidur

Pagi

"Pagi" sapa Sasuke kepada semua orang di meja makan. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

"Cih.." Sasuke langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kost-kostan.

"Kamu yakin bisa sendiri, nar ?" ucap Kiba pada Naruto

"Yup.. masa Cuma gara-gara gini doang aku bolos kuliah.. enggak, kan ? lagian, Sakura mau nungguin aku, kok.. tenang aja.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Dasar kamu ini...~" ucap Neji sambil mengelus kepala kuning Naruto..

"Hihihi.. sudah, ah.. aku pergi, ya.." ucap Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Selamat jalaan.." ucap yang lain

"Aaah !! Naruto-niichan !! bole bareng, ga ??" ucap Beo yang berlari kearah Naruto

"Boleh.. emang supir kamu mana ?" tanya Naruto sambil menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Mang Pein lagi Cuti.. entah mo ngapain.." ucap Beo

"Ok.. naik aja..." kata Naruto

"Makasiihh..~" ucap beo senang..

Tanpa sengaja, Beo melihat tanda Merah dileher Naruto, Beo kaget, karena tanda itu terlalu banyak, dan terlalu merah, apalagi, berada di tempat yang jelas-jelas pasti akan terlihat dengan mata telanjang.

"Naruto-niichan.. maaf kalo aku nanya.." ucap Beo gugup

"kenapa, beo-chan ?" tanya Naruto

"Itu.. kissmark yang ditaro ama si Iblis Dajal Setan terkutuk itu ?" tanya Beo

"...................." Naruto diam

"Ka.. kalo ga jawwab. Sih.. gapapa..." ucap Beo gugup.

"… iya.. ini dia yang kasih.." ucap Naruto lemas

"Ung.. maaf, ya.. Naruto-niichan.. aku ikut campur,.. eng.." Beopun gugup..

"Gapapa... ah.. udah sampe.." kata Naruto yang memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sekolah Beo

"eng.. makasih, niichan ! dadaa..." ucap Beo sambil berkissbai ke Naruto.

-----------------

"Narutooo!!!" Sakura melambai-lambai ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura.." Narutopun menghampiri Sakura.

"Nar.. lehermu !!! kenapa ?" tanya Sakura yang kaget saat melihat leher Naruto

"Eng.. ya.. gitu..." Ucap Naruto

"Cih.. cowok sialan.. liat aja entar.. besok dia masih bisa melihat indahnya pagi apa enggak.." ucap Sakura sambil mengapalkan tangannya

"Hahahah.. jangan, lah..." Tawa Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan kekelasnya. Naruto sudah tidak terlalu dipandang aneh oleh kebanyakan orang. Meskipun masih ada yang menatapnya aneh, tapi enggak sebanyak kemarin. Setidaknya, para orang-orang yang mmembenci Naruto sudah berkurang.. baguslah....

"Naruto !" teriak Sai dari kejauhan

"Senpai !" ucap Naruto sambil sibuk menutupi lehernya.

"Kamu enggak aapa-apa ?" tanya Sai

"Enggak.. Senpai ? pipinya enggak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto kuatir.

"Hahaha.. ini ? enggak apa-apa.." ucap Sai sambil memamerkan pipinya yang berwarna biru legam.

"Pipinya kenapa, senpai ?" tanya Sakura

"Ditonjok Uchipret." ucap Sai singkat

"Hooo.... Senpai berbuat mesum, ya ? makanya ditonjok ?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

"Iya.. hahahhahaha.." Sai pun tertawa..

"orang-orang yang aneh..." Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

...............------------------------------------------------..................................

CHAP 8-END

..............--------------------------------------------------.................................

Hiaaa~~

=_="

Maklum.. otak beo belon mao jalan, tapi beo nekat lanjutin ni pik...

Maap, yaa.. kalo humornya garing.. =_="

Beo gi sakit, nii..

Gejala tipes..

Tengokin, dong.. bawa makanan enak sekalian... *dibazooka ama orang-orang.

WOOOO!!!!!!  
MAMPUS LUH SAS !!! MACEM-MACEM, C AMA NARU GUA ! PAKE D PERKAOS SEGALA !! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

WAAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKAKKAKK!!!!

xDDDDDDDDDDD

karma kalo ga sala ada yang minta Sai doyan ama Naru, yauda, saia bikinin.. kan saia anak baik ~ :3

muahahahahahahhahaha..., xDDDDDDDD

uda, ah.. beo minta ripiu...

tang ga ripiu, di cipok ama Lee + Gai + kakuzu, loh.. makanya... ripiu... xDD

ok ??

RI

PI

U

RIPIU !!

RIPIU!!!

xDDDDDDDD


	9. Chapter 9

YO !

Semuanyaa~~

Beo balik lagi~~ :3

Nah.. Beo mo ngapdet yang koskosaann~~ : D

Nyahahaha.. maap.. ngapdetnya lama.. soalnya, leptop Beo baru sembuh.. trus SEMUA DATA Beo ILANG SEMUA !!

AAAAAAAA~~~~~

Hu..huweee… TT_TT

Hiks…~~

Okok.. daridapa ntar dengerin kicoan Beo yang ga bakalan selse-selse.. mnding langsung aje..

Yuuuu~~~

CHAP-9

Disclaimer : Naruto milik SasuSeme seorang.. :3 sapa, noh Masashi Kishimoto ? ngaku-ngaku aja klo ngepunyain Naruto.. hiih !! *digampar Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Yaoi,~

-----------_______________---------------

(=_=)

Naruto, Sai dan Sakura berjalan bersamaa di menuju kelas. Mereka bercanda tawa dengan sangat riang, meskipun mereka sadar, bahwa tatapan orang-orang hari ini kepada Naruto lebih buruk dari biasanya. Tapi, Said an Sakura tetap melindungi Naruto dengan baik.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik pantat ayam, berkulit pucat, dan bermata gelap yang kini berada tidak jauh dari mereka.. Mata gelap sang pemuda ini kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'ayam-kelaparan'.

Sakura mulai berjalan menuju Sasuke dengan muka songong.

"Apa yang kamu lakuin disini, HAH ?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka sengaknya.

"None of your business, bitch " ucap Sasuke dingin.

"KAU—" tadinya, Sakura berencana untuk menampar pipi si ayam sialan ini, namun, dihentikan oleh Sai.

"Sakura.. hentikan." Ucap Sai tenang.

"Hoo.. sang pangeran berkuda putih udah muncul rupanya." Ucap Sasuke dengan muka super sinis.

"Yea.. ada masalah, Uchiha ?" ucap Sai tenang

"Cih" Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut. "Apa maumu ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya.

"Mauku ? aku Cuma mau Naruto, kok." Ucap Sai tenang

"KAU !" amarah Sasuke memuncak, dengan segera Sasuke meninju pipi Sai dengan cukup keras, dan membuat pipi Sai itu membiru dengan sukses.

"Sai-senpai !" teriak Naruto histeris ketika ia melihat Sai yang jatuh setelah ditinju oleh Sasuke.

"A..aku enggak apa, Naru.." ucap Sai sambil berusaha untuk berdiri tegap

"Fuh.. ga bales ? takut ?" ucap Sasuke dengan Nada sengaknya

"Fuh.. as you wish" ucap Sai tenang sambil meninju pipi Sasuke dengan sangat keras, dan membuat pipi pucat itu menjadi biru legam, dan juga darah mengalir dari bibir Sasuke.

"Cih.." dengus Sasuke sambil mengelap darah di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sasukepun membalas tinjuan dari Sai tersebut, Sai mengelak, dan berusaha untuk meninju kembali sang Uchiha, keadaan tersebut berlangsung cukup lama, dan membuat beberapa manusia-kurang-kerjaan mengumpul disitu, mereka bersorak-sorai.. ada yang taruhan, ada yang judi, ada yang ngupil, ada yang dandan, ada yang nyapu, aa.. pokoknya, yang lain banyak mengumpul disitu untuk menyaksikan duo S itu saling berpukul-pukulan ria.

Naruto yang melihat tragedy tersebut Cuma bisa menangis sejadinya di pelukan Sakura.

"Hentikan.. kumohon.. kalian berdua.. hentikan.." ucap Naruto pelan

Namun, berhubung Duo S tersebut sudah dikendalikan oleh nafsu amarah, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menuruto permintaan Naruto.

"Hentikan.. kalian berdua.. kumohon.. hentika.. hentikan.. HENTI—"

'BYUUR'

Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan teriakannya itu, salah seorang –yang bisa diduga sebagai Fans Sasuke- menyiramkan air kepada Naruto dari belekang.

"Eh ?" Naruto pun menoleh kearah dimana datangnya air bah tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada disitu, termasuk Said an Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah suara air siraman tersebut.

"……………………….." tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mengeluarkan suara

"Aa…" Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk bersuara

"KAMU ! gara-gara kamu, Sasuke-sama jadi begini !" teriak salah satu seorang dari SFC—Sasuke Fans Club— , yang langsung mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh.

"Na..naruto !" teriak Sakura yang langsung membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"S..Sakura.. a..aku enggak apa-apa.." ucap Naruto gagap

"Kalian !! APA MAU KALIAN ???" teriak Sai yang kini menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura

"Kami Cuma menjaga Sasuke-sama dari Kecoak Sampah ini.." ucap Seorang wanita berambut panjang, berwarna pirang pucat dikuncir.

"K..Kau.. yamanaka Ino…" geram Sai

"Sai-senpai.. uum.. gapapa.. aku.." ucap Naruto yang nampaknya sudah ingin menangis.

"Naruto.. biar aku antar.." ucap Sai sambil menggendong Naruto dengan Bridal style.

"A..aku ikut.." ucap Sakura sambil mengejar Sai.

Sasukepun berusaha untuk menggapai Naruto, namun.

'PLAK'

"Apa maumu, Uchiha-san ?" ucap Sakura dingin sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang sudah sedikit lagi akan menyentuh Naruto

"B..biar aku yang bawa Naru.." ucap Sasuke. Mukanya kini sepucat mayat

"Kamu enggak berhak" ucap Sai tanpa membalikkan wajahnya.

"AKU COWONYA NARU.. AKU BERHAK!" teriak Sasuke

"SETELAH APA YANG PARA FANSMU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO ?" teriak Sai sambil membalikkan mukanya kearah Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan benci yang teramat dalam.

"A.." Sasuke bingung harus bilang apa..

"lebih baik, kau urusi saja para fansmu yang tolol-tolol itu" sambung Sakura. Ketiganya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Para manusia-kurang-kerjaan yang sedari tadi menonton pun ikutan bubar.

=============--------------------===============

(=_=)

Naruto POV

(=_=)

Sai-senpai menggendongku sampai mobilnya, dan mendudukanku dimobilnya.

"Naru.. kamu enggak apa-apa ?" Tanya Sai-senpai khawatir. Aku bisa meliaht betapa besar kekhawatirannya dari sorot matanya.

"Umm.. aku enggak …" aku berusaha untuk menahan air mataku yang sedari tadi menggenang di mataku, dan berusaha untuk turun ke pipiku.

"Naru… kamu mau nangis, kan ? nangis aja.." ucap Sai-senpai yang langsung memelukku dengan erat.

Seketika, air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan untuk tidak jatuh,, pun berhamburan. Aku membiarkan semua air mataku tumpah di baju Sai-senpai. Akupun berusaha untuk menikmati sensasi para air mata yang terus menerus membasahi pipiku.. dan juga sensasi lembut yang menekan bibirku—.. eh ? sensasi lembut yang menekan bibirku ??

Kurasakan sensasi yang begitu lembut.. mirip dengan ciuman yang biasanya Sasuke berikan kepadaku.. bibir dingin yang memberikan ciuman lembut yang dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang.. akupun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku, untuk memastikan, siapakah yang mencium bibirku.

Kulihat.. kulit pucat berponi itu… bukan milik Sasuke.. melainkan milik Sai-senpai. Aku yang menyadari bahwa Sai-senpailah yang menciumku, langsung memberikan pemberontakan. Aku memukul-mukul dada bidang Sai senpai, berharap ia akan melepaskan ciumannya tersebut, namun nihil, ia sama sekali tidak bergeming, malah semakin bernafsu menciumku. Akupun tidak punya pilihan lain, selain melancarkan serangan terakhirku.. yang biasa kulakukan pada Sasuke. Yak.. mengigit bibir sampai berdarah.

Akupun menggigit pinggir bibir Sai-senpai dengan cukup keras, sampai bisa kurasaakan, adanya darah segar mengalir dari situ, dan 'BINGO', Sai-senpai melepaskan ciumannya.

"Naruto.. maaf.. eng.." ucap Sai-senpai. Mukanya memerah.. lucu..

"A..aku juga minta maaf.. udah gigit.. err.." akupun memalinkan wajahku ke samping, dan.. 'SHIT !' kulihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat kami. Nampaknya, dia melihat kejadian tadi..

"S..Sasuke ?" ucapku sambil menutup bibirku.

===End of Naruto POV==

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung setelah melihat, kekasihnya, Naruto dicium oleh pria lain langsung terbakar amarah, dengan segera, ia berlari ke arah Sai, dengan mengapalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke ! jangan !!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Sasuke, berusaha untuk menghentikan pemuda yang sedang terbakar amarah tersebut dengan memeluk sang pemuda dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto ! dia udah nyium kamu !! DIA ENGGAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN !!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Cukup ! aku enggak mau ngeliat kalian pukul-memukul lagi !! kumohon, Sasuke !" teriak Naruto. Tangannya kini bergetar, dan membuat sang Uchiha melemaskan badannya, dan berbalik kearah Naruto.

"Naru.. maaf.. maaf.. maaf.." ucap Sasuke sambil menittikkan air matanya itu. Pemandangan yang sangat amat jarang kita temui.. dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengangis.

"S..sash.." Naruto berusaha untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke, namun tangannya sudah terlalu lemas untuk melakukan itu.

Tidak mau memperburuk keadaan, Sai pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf.. Naruto.. maaf.. aku memang lemah.. aku enggak bisa ngejaga kamu dari cewe-cewe tolol itu.." ucap Sasuke yang terus menitikkan air matanya.

"Sas.. sudahlah.. a..aku tau.. bukan salah kamu.. " ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke waajah Naruto, Narutopun membiarkan bibirnya untuk menemui bibir Sasuke, kedua pemuda tersebut saling melumat, dan melumat.

"Sas.. enggak disini.. inimasih diparkiran.. apa kata orang nanti.." ucap Naruto yang memutuskan ciuman itu seenak udelnya.

Sasukepun menggiring Naruto kearah mobilnya, membuka mobilnya, dan mendorong Naruto kedalamnya.

"Kubilang kan enggak disini !!" ucap Naruto

"Ga akan keliatan dari luar.." Sasuke membela dirinya

"Tapi.. aku engg—" ucapan Naruto terputus oleh ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke mulai mencium Naruto dengan ganas, menjilat bibir Naruto untuk minta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Naruto membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan lidah gesit Sasuke langsung memasuki rongga mulutnya itu.

Lidah Sasuke bermain-main didalam mulut Naruto. Namun, hal itu tidaklah berlangsung lama, kenapa ?

Karna Naruto melihat si perempuan pirang panjang itu mulai mendekati mobil Sasuke.

"Sas.. itu.." ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke.

"Cih.. cewe berengsek itu." Ucap Sasuke

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sasuke menghampiri si perempuan gila berambut pirang tersebut.

"Apa maumu ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin ke perempuan pirang tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto" ucap si perempuan

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan Naruto dibelakang badannya.

"Balas dendam.." ucap sang perempuan yang langsung menarik Naruto dari balik badan Sasuke, dan menampar Naruto dengan.. urm— cukup keras.

"Kau ! apa yang kau lakukan " mata Sasuke membelalak seketika ia melihat Naruto ditampar oleh perempuan itu.

"Sasuke-sama !! dia tidak pantas untukmu !! aku yakin ! anak ini Cuma anak dari kalangan orang miskin yang Cuma mengincar hartamu, Sasuke-sama !" teriak Si perempuan.

"KAU—!!!" teriak Sasuke

"Sayangnya, kau salah.. INO.." ucap seorang oemuda bersuara berat.

"S…Shino ?" ucap Naruto yang kaget melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya itu.

"K..kau siapa ?" ucap Ino kaget

" itu gak penting..Heh.. Ino.. kau tau ? Naruto adalah satu-satunya pewaris tunggal Namikaze Company.." ucap Shino sambil berjalan kearah Ino.

"A..Aku.. enggak tahu.. " ucap Ino sambil menatap Naruto takut-takut.

"Kau tahu akibat berbbuat lancing pada tuan muda kami, Ino ?" ucap Shino yang kini ada dibelaakang Ino.

"Shino ! cukup !" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, Naruto-sama.." ucap Shino

"Kubilang.. cukup.. lepaskan dia.." ucap Naruto lagi

"Ha'i…" ucap Shino sambil melepaskan Ino..

"Kau.. serius ? Naruto ? pewaris tunggal.. Namikaze company ?" ucap Sasuke yang ga percaya

"Hh.. kamu bener-bener kekasihnya Naruto-sama bukan, sih ? masa enggak tau ?" ucap Shino sambil memberika pandangan 'meremehkan' kearah Sasuke.

"A..aku beneran gat au.. sungguh.." ucap Sasuke.

"Umm.. yaa.. gitu, deh.." ucap Naruto nyengir.. nampaknya, keceriaanya udah balik ke badannya ?

"Lha ? kau sendiri sapa ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shino

"Aaah.. kenalkan.. ini, pengikut setia keluargaku, Sasuke.. namanya Shino.. Aburame Shino.." ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Shino

"O.. ok.. salam kenal.." ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Salam kenal.. Sasuke" ucap Shino dingin

"Shino.. kamu ngapain kesini emang ?" Tanya Naruto

"Erm.. kenapa ? eng.. kenapa, ya ??" Tanya Shino sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kamu.. enggak berubah.. selalu pelupa.." ucap Naruto sambil bersweatdropped ria~

"A.. maaf.. mengganggu bentar.. kamu tau darimana ? aku cowonya Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm ? insting.." ucap Shino pendek

Sasuke langsung Sweatdrop seketika.

"Ah ! aku ingat ! Naruto-sama ! anda dipanggil oleh tuan besar.." ucap Shino

"Papih ? ngapain ?" ucap Naruto bingung

"Kalo enggak salah.. tentang pertunangan anda dengan Hinata." Ucap Shino singkat.

"Oh.. tuna—….WHAAATT ???" teriak Naruto dan juga diiringi Sasuke.

"Iya.. tunangan.. dengan Nona Hinata." Ulang Shino dengan muka innocentnya.

Sasuke dan narutopun berpandangan.

'Glek.. baru selse atu masalah.. ude dateng lagi yang laen..' batin mereka berdua berbarengan.

(=_=)

=========---------------=======

Chap 9- End

=========---------------=======

Huahn~~

Beo ngantuk.. Beo kesel ama Leppi Beo !

Ni Leppi jadi ga asik ! aku benci ! huuh !!

UUH!!

*lempar mouse ke LCD leptop

UAAAAAA!!!! LEPPPI BEO !! sapa yang mecaiin ???

Gyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

=_=""

Naruto (N) : Author yang aneh..

Sasuke (S) : Hoooh.. aneh..

N : ko ada, c ? author kaya dia ? bikin cerita tentang kita, lagi.. mana akunya dibikin cengeng pula !

S : yah.. gimanapun kamu, kamu tetep imut, ko.. Dobeku chayank~*meluk Naruto

N : aah~ Sasu-ayang~

S : Naru.. ke kamar, yuk~ aku uda kangen ama badan kamu yang seksi ituh… aku mau makan kamu ceepet-ceepet..

N : Sasu~~ KAMU PIKTOORR !! dasar TEME ! gimana kalo ntar ada anak dibawah umur yang baca ??

S : Authornya aja dibawah umur.. tuh.. di kartu pelajarnya ditulis lahir taon '93… baru mao 16 taon..

N : … author-author jaman sekarang…

S : Ckckckck..

B : HEH ! PAN LU NGOMONGIN GUA DIBELAKANG ?

N : err.. saatnya untuk ke kamar, teme..

S : yea.. saatnya kekamar..

N : aaa~ sebelum kita ke kamar, review, doong.. kalo review, ntar kita kasi tau, deh.. apa yang kita lakuin di kamar..

S : Iya.. janji deh.. makanya.. RIPIU !! *langsung nutup pintu

B : Ckckck.. dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang.. ckckck.. yasud, la.. ripiu, yak ??

RIPIU~~  
RIPIIIIUUUUUU~~~~

UUUUUUUU

Uuuuuuuu~

Uuuuuuu~~

*menggema

xDDDDDD


	10. Chapter 10

Koskosan 10 !

Hiks.. uu..uuu.. UAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Akhirnya.. akhirnya.. tinggal beberapa chap lagi, ni penpik abis..

Hiaaa~~

Senanng~~

Akhirnya, Naruto koskosan bisa mencapai chappi 10 !!

Hu..hu.. HUAAAAAA~~~~

Terharuu.. Beo sungguh terharu…

Makasih buat semua yang uda rajin ripiu Beo..

Beo ucapkan terimakasih kepada :

Charlotte.d'Cauchemar, Wolfie von Mudvayne, , KuroNezumi, Niero-SilvaUchiSa, , Sefa-sama, bloominpoppies, BrunoNadhGravano, sabaku no panda-kun, lovely lucifer, Chika de Semut Rang-Rang, dan para peripiu lain yang selalu dengan senang hati (masa?) ngeripiu nih Pik…

Beo.. Beo.. BEO TERHARUUU!!!

Hiks.. huhuhuhuu…

Makasih semuanya.. ripiu kalian bener-bener berguna banget buat Beo..

: 3

*nunduk dalem-dalem..

Ok! Daripada Beo ntar ngocehnya lebih panjang lagi, Mari kita mulai Chap 10 ! xDD

========== (=_=) =============

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Beo ! katanya, Sasuke ama Masashi kishimoto udah ngasih ke Beo.. *digampar semua orang.

Warning : Lime, Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, Oc..

Ok.. enjoy~~ :3

------------ (=_=) --------------

'Iya.. tunangan dengan Nona Hinata.' Kata-kata tersebut terus mengiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke.

"Sas.. gapapa ?" Tanya Naruto kuatir.

"Eh ?? eng.. iya. Enggak apa-apa.. kepalaku sakit.. itu aja…" ucap Sasuke yang terus memegangi kepalanya.

======== (=_=) ==========

Kost-kostan

======== (=_=) ==========

"Okaeriii.. lha ? ko udah balik ?" Tanya Panda yang sedang minum susu kuda.

"Yah.. ada masalah ini-itu.. hahaha.." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir seperti biasa.

"Hoo.. ook.. kalian udah baikan ?" sambung Villeria yang lagi makan sate padang.

"Ude, dong.. kan dosa kalo berantem lebih dari seminggu.." ucap Sasuke santai.

"Hoo.. guut.. gut.." ucap Villeria ama Panda serempak.

"Jaa.. Sasuke, aku ke kamar duluan, ok ?" ucap Naruto yang langsung naik ke kamarnya.

Setelah diyakin Naruto telah masuk ke kamarnya dengan selamat sentosa, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang..

"Hhh.. ada-ada aja, sih.." gumam Sasuke

"Ngaapa, Sas ? ada problem lagi ? ayo cerita ama kita-kita.." ucap Kiba yang baru nongol.

"Hmm.. berhubung kita pren, jadi aku certain.." ucap Sasuke. Mukanya melemas.

"Jadi ? 5 W 1 H ?" ucap Lee yang sedari tadi ada disitu.

"5 W 1 H ? ude kaya pelajaran bahasa, noh !" ucap Beo yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Ko udah pulang ?" Tanya Panda dan Villeria bersamaan.

"Cabut.." ucap Beo polos.

"Dasar anak baik.." ucap Villeria ama Panda sambil mengelus kepala Beo, lalu mengemplangnya dengan lumayan keras.

Yang lain Cuma bisa sweatdropp.

"Ok.. bek tu de stori.. jadi, kenapa, Sas ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Naruto mau dijodoin.." ucap Sasuke lemas.

"WATDEPAK ?" teriak Kiba dan Neji.

"Sumpe, luh ?" teriak Panda dan Shikamaru.

"Ko bisa ?" teriak Lee yang disambung Villeria.

"Bagus, dong !" teriak Beo ga mau kalah, dan langsung mendapat bogem mateng dari seluruh manusia yang berada disitu.

"Ngaco, lu ! kaga dukung Sasuke, apaa?!" teriak Kiba histeris.

"Aela.. nyante, bro… kaya dipante.. canda saia.." ucap Beo dengan muka sok innocentnya.

"Jadi ? kok bisa Naruto dijodohin ?" Tanya Lee.

"Yah.. aku juga enggak ngerti.. tapi itulah yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"KITA MESTI BATALIN NOH TUNANGAN !!" teriak Panda dan Villeria sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

San mendapat anggukan pertanda setuju dari seluruh manusia disitu.

Dan tiba-tiba, ruangan menjadi gelap, terlihat spotlight yang menyinari sebuah meja bundar yang di duduki oleh orang-orang tadi.

"Jadi ? apa rencana kita ?" ucap Shikamaru sok ngeboss.

"Kita bunuh aja si Hinata.. gimana ?" ucap Neji polos.

Yang lain menatap Neji dengan tatapan Horor. Dan berfikir 'beginilah kalo orang pacaran ama psikopat..'

"Iya ! aku setuju ! trus, Hinata kita mutilasi, badannya kita potong-potong jadi 50 bagian, terus kita kuras darahnya, kita masukin ke kantong kresek.. trus—" ucapan Panda terhenti setelah dibungkam oleh Beo dan Villeria.

"Hah ! dasar psikopat lu pada !" ucap Kiba.

"Ah ! gimana kalo Naruto dihamilin aja ?" ucap Beo polos.

Seketika, semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Beo.

"W..What ? aku kan Cuma ngasi ide.." ucap Beo membela diri.

"GOOD IDEA, BEO !" teriak mereka semua lengkap dengan Toanya.

"Iya, ya.. kenapa enggak kepikiran ! kan kalo Naruto hamil, dia jadi ga bisa tunangan ama hinata !" ucap Lee semangat.

"Iya ! betul itu !" ucap yang lain serempak..

"Tapi.. emang Naru bisa hamil ? kan dia cowok..?" ucap Beo polos.

"………………….." semua terdiam semilyar bahasa.

"Biar kupastikan !" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sasuke jantan ! JENTELMEN ! semangat masa mudaa !!" teriak Lee dan Villeria sambil mengacungkan jempol kakinya.

Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Naruto, setelah tiba didepan kamar Naruto, Sasuke mengetuk kamarnya dengan lembut.

"Naru.. kamu didalam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah.. Sasuke ? masuk ! ga dikonci !" ucap Naruto dari dalam kamar.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto perlahan, dan melihat sang Uzumaki sedang bertelanjang dada, dan hanya memakai boxer hitam bergaris orange-nya.

'OMG ! tahan ! Sasuke ! TAHAN ! jangan Sampe mimisan disini !!' batin Sasuke mulai panic. Sasukepun memegang erat hidungnya untuk menahan darah agar tidak keluar.

"Sas ?? kenapa ?" ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Seketika, munculah 2 Chibi di atas Sasuke, Chibi di sebelah kiri berwarna merah pekat, bertanduk, dan memegang tongkat yang bentuknya seperti garpu.

Yang sebelah kanan, berwarna putih bersih, bersayap, dan ada lingkaran malaikat dikepalanya.

"Hajar ude, Sas ! kapan lagi dapet kesempatan kaya gini ! lagian uda lama ga nyentuh Naruto, kan ? Udee !! hajarr !!" ucap Sang Chibi merah.

"Jangan, Sasuke ! kan kamu baru aja baikkan sama Naruto ! kalo nanti dia marah lagi sama kamu gimana ??" ucap Chibi putih.

"Banyak bacot, luh ! biar aja, ngapa !!" teriak si chibi merah pada chibi putih.

"Ini demi Sasuke !" balas si Chibi putih.

Chibi merah dan putih itu saling adu bacot di atas kepala Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke keliyengan seketika.

"Sas ? kamu kenapa ? demam ? mukamu pucat !" ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke.

Seketika, adu bacot itu dimenangkan oleh si chibi merah, dan sang chibi putih ditendang jauh.

Sasuke kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia mengunci pintu Naruto dengan cepat, mendorong Naruto ke tembok terdekat, serta mengunci kedua tangan Naruto dengan lengan kekar Sasuke.

"S..Sas ?" ucap Naruto yang masih kaget.

"Naru.. Naruto.. aku kangen.." bisik Sasuke lembut di kuping Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di kupingnya.

"Sashh.. cu..cukup.." erang Naruto. Mukanya kini semerah tomat.

"Hmm? Cukup ?" bisik Sasuke sambil mengigit lembut kuping Naruto.

"Sashhn.. mmn.." erang Naruto.

Sasuke beralih dari kuping Naruto, ke pipinya, dan berhenti di bibir pink Naruto.

Sasuke melumat bibir lembut itu dengan penuh nafsu. Menggigit lembut bibir pink itu untuk meminta izin masuk kedalam mulut hangat itu. Narutopun membuka mulutnya perlahan, dirasakan lidah Sasuke melesat masuk, menjelajahi segala sisi mulutnya, menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, yang bisa membuat Naruto mendesah, dan berperang lidah dengan lidah Naruto.

"Sashhn.." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, terlihat saliva tersebut masih menetes dari bibir Naruto, dan Sasuke dengan sigap menjilatnya sampai habis.

"Mau ke babak yang lebih menyenangkan, Naru ?" bisik Sasuke di kuping Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

'Yes!' batin Sasuke senang, dan menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style, dan melempar Naruto ke kasur.

"Hia ! Sasuke ! bisa ga sih lebih lembut ? jangan lempar gini !" ucap Naruto kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, yang membuat ia semakin manis.

"Kamu lagi kesel makin manis, Naru.." ucap Sasuke sambil merangkak mendekati Naruto.

"Sasshhnn—" Sasuke kembali mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya.

Melepas ciuman tersebut, lalu ia membaringkan Naruto, dan menciumi lehernya.

Sasuke mengigiti dengan lembut titik-titik sensitive Naruto, yang bisa membuat Naruto mendesah.

"Sashnn.. mnnm…" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam erat baju Sasuke.

Dari leher Naruto, Sasuke turun ke dada Naruto, menciuminya, dan mengigit tonjolan yang sudah mengeras dan memerah itu.

"Ahhn !! Saasshh!!" erang Naruto semakin membuat Sasuke menjadi On.

Tanga Sasuke kini bekerja, tangannya menngerayangi 'barang' Naruto yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna, dan memijitnya perlahan.

"Haahhnn.. Sash.. aaahhh.." erang Naruto kembali menguat.

Setelah puas membuat boxer Naruto basah oleh kelakuan tangan Sasuke, Sasuke membuka boxer itu, dan melemparnya dengan sembarang ke lantai.

Kini, tak ada lagi sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh yahud Naruto.

"Kamu curang.. kmau masih lengkap…" ucap Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang masih lengkap dengan baju dan celana panjangnya.

"Mau membantuku, Naru ?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, melangkah kearah Sasuke, dan membuka dengan perlahan kancing baju Sasuke, menurunkan bajunya, dan menciumi dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ahhn.. Naa..Naru.. kamu sekarang..nnh.. Naa..kal, yah.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengerang.

Tangan Naruto kini sedang berusaha untuk membuka kancing celana Sasuke, menrunkan resletingnya, dan menurunkan celana Sasuke. Naruto juga membuka boxer biru Sasuke, dan berlutut di depan 'kejantanan' Sasuke, dan mencium pangkal 'barang'nya dengan lembut.

"N..hh.. Naru.." erang Sasuke Sasuke. Naruto memasukkan seluruh 'barang' Sasuke ke mulutnya, dan memajumundurkannya perlahan.

Tak lama, Sasukepun mencapai klimaksnya, dan menyemburkannya kedalam mulut hangat Naruto.

Naruto meneguk sebagian cairan tersebut. Naruto kini berdiri, dan mencium Sasuke untuk membagikan cairan yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah saling berbagi cairan tersebut, Sasuke mendorong Naruto kembali untuk telentang di kasur.

Sasukepun meninmpa tubuh mungil Naruto dengan tubuh kekarnya.

"Sasshh" erang Naruto saat 'kejantanan' Sasuke bersentuhan dengan 'barang'nya.

Sasuke kini menjilati tubuh mungil Naruto dengan bernafsu, bagai seorang anak kecil yang melahap permen yang disukainya.

Sasuek berhenti di 'barang' Naruto. Mencium pangkalnya dengan lembut, menjilati dan mengigit dengan lembut 'barang' Naruto, dan melahap seluruh 'barang' Naruto ke mulutnya.

"Hmmn.. Sasshhnn.." erang naruto ketika Sasuke mulai mengin-outkan 'barang'nya.

Tak lama, Narutopun mencapai klimaksnya, dan menyembur lagi di mulut Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk seluruh cairan tersebut, dan menjilati sisa-sisa nya dengan lidahnya.

"Sash.. Aku udah enggak tahan.. kumohon.. masukk.." ucap naruto sambil terengah-engah.

"Kamu yakin, Naru-chan ?" goda Sasuke.

"Kumohon.." pinta Naruto.

Dengan senang, Sasuke mengangkat kedua paha Naruto, menaruh kakinya di bahunya, dan melumuri tangannya dengan saliva-nya.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya yang pertama kedalam liang Naruto.

"Sasshhnn.."erang Naruto sambil mencengkram seprai orange yang kini berantakan.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, mencari titik yang bisa membuat Naruto merasakan nikmatnya dunia, dan memasukkan lagi jadinya yang ketiga.

"Sashhnn!! Ahhn !" teriak Naruto ketika 'titik' itu tersentuh jari Sasuke.

"yosh… ok.. kau siap, Naru ?" ucap Sasuke yang kini bersiap dengan serangannya.

"uff.. huumm.. aku.. siap.." ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tahan, ya.." ucap Sasuke sambil mendorng dengan lembut kejantanannya.

"Ahhnn.. Ahh.. Sashh.." erang Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Setelah seluruh kejantanan Sasuke berhasil masuk kedalam Naruto, Sasuke mulai memajumundurkannya secara perlahan.

"Ahnn.. Sashh.. huff.. hahh.." erang Naruto saat Sasuke mulai memajumundurkan.

"Naru.. hahhn.." erang Sasuke sambil mulai mempercepat tempo in-outnya, dan juga memijit-mijit 'barang Naruto'

"Ahh.. Sashh.. Fa..Fashhter.. Ahhnn.. Harderhh" erang Naruto..

"Naruh.. hhmmnn.." Sasuke kembali mempercepat gerakannya.

Tidak begitu lama kegiatan in-out tersebut, Sasuke dan Naruto mulai mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sash.. A..kuh.. udah.. ahhnn"

"..Naru.. A..akuhhnn.. jugaa.."

"AAh.. Sasukee !!!" teriak Naruto

"N..Narutoo!!!!" teriak Sasuke.

Merekapun mencapai klimaks disaat yang bersaamaan, cairan Naruto keluar ke perut dan dada mereka, cairan Sasuke keluar di dalam Naruto.

"Huuff.. Sash" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Naru.. aku sayang kamu.." ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pangkal rambut Naruto.

Setelah beristirahat selama beberapa jam, mereka kembali mengulangi kegiatan tersebut sampai beberapa kali.

====== (=_=) =========

"Sasshh.. aku.. sungguhan enggak bisa jalann.." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke. Mereka berdua masih berada diatas kasur—tanpa pakaian pastinya.

"Maaf, Naru.. aku kangen.. kangen banget sama kamu.. jadi, aku enggak bisa nahan nafsu aku.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Naruto.

"Mnnh… gapapa.." ucap Naruto sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Sasuke.

"Nanti aku bikin surat izin, dah.. buat kamu.. aku jamin.. kamu enggak bisa masuk besok.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala kuning Naruto.

"Hihihi.. sip, dah kalo gitu ! aku sayang kamu, Sas !" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Sama-sama, Dobe, aku juga sayang kamu.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mereka berdua pun terlelap.

-------------------------- (=_=) -----------------------

CHAP 10 – END

-------------------------- (=_=) ------------------------

Hiahahahaahha… ok.. sesuai janji.. Beo kasi Lime ama lemon, kan ? XD

Trus, humor Beo tambain…

Selera humor Beo uda balik abis makan ketoprak yang super pedes.. pedesnya dah kaya ditabok Sasuke !

Wakakakakakak.. xDDDDDDDD

Chap depan, Beo kasi perebutan Naruto antara Hinata ama Sasuke.. don missit ! cari di toko buku terdekat ! xD

*digampar rame-rame.

Ok… cukup..

Okokok…

Mind to review ?? :3


	11. Chapter 11

Koskosan 11

Yoyo!! Beo kembalii~~

Yayayayayy~~

Aaa~~ dikit lagi~~ huohuohuooo..

Seneng, dah.. bentar lagi yang koskosan selse..

Ehh.. yang with you ama Oniichan ude nunggu wat diselesein..

Yowes, la..

Ayo kita apdet ni penpik !!

*hepi Mode On!

======== =_=" ========

Disclaimer : kira-kira kalo Beo mohon-mohon ama MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Beo bakalan dikasi Naruto, ga ?

Warning : Yaoi, Ooc stadium akhir..(Cuma buat Hinata), Oc, MPREG..

Rate : dari awal ampe akhir.. M~

======== =_=" ========

Here we goo~~

--Chap 11—

"Sasuke-chaaann.. waktunya laporan, sayaang.." ucap trio menyebalkan itu dengan muka horror. Trio menyebalkan ? siapakah itu ? mereka adalah Panda, Villeria dan Beo.

"A… yaya.. mukanya jangan gitu, napa ! kaga enak diliat !" ucap Sasuke sambil nyengir sambari sweatdrop.

"Jadi ?" Tanya trio menyebalkan itu serempak.

"Sukses ! uda aku keluarin 'seluruh'nya di dalam Naruto. Semoga aja.." ucap Sasuke mmasih nyengir.

"Gut job, Sasuke ! huahahahah!!" merekapun tertawa lantang.

"Ahh.. Sasuke ! kamu lagi ngapain ? Beo-chan.. Panda-chan.. sama Villeria-chan juga lagi apa disini ?" Tanya Naruto yang baru keluar kamar.

"Aaah.. bukan apa-apa.." ucap mereka berempat serempak sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala mereka tidak gatal sama sekali. Lalu kenapa mereka garuk-garuk ? entah.. Tanya aja ama DJ..

Tiba-tiba, Hp Narutopun berbunyi.

_**Itsumo kimi no kioku no katasumi ni ne  
Never more, boku ga iru shinjite arukidasu yo**_

_**Wasurenai yo, daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi  
Never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa  
Mitsukedasu yo, daiji na nakushita mono wo  
Never more, kimi no koe ga kitto sou, boku wo michibiku yo**_

Dengan malas, Naruto mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Ha'i.. Namikaze Uzumaki desu.." ucap Naruto malas, namun sopan.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam..

"Shino ? serius ? kok gitu ??" teriak Naruto sambil marah-marah.

Yang lain diam..

"Hh.. ok..ok.. aku kesana bulan depan.." ucap Naruto malas sambil menutup telfonnya.

"Kenapa, Nar ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Papih aku.. nyuruh pulang sebentar.. katanya, buat.. hmm.. yah.. ketemu Hinata." Ucap Naruto malas.

"………….." krik..krik.. semua diam.. Cuma jangkrik-lah yang bersedia untuk berbicara.

"Ko gitu ?!" ucap Trio menyebalkan itu ke Naruto.

"Entah.. hahh.. aku pusing.. kenapa mesti ada jodoh-jodohan, siih ?!" ucap Naruto depresi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Naruto.. tenang.. aku bakal nemenin kamu.. lumayan.. sekalian ketemu ama papih kamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Ah.. Sasuke.." ucap Naruto. Mukanya memerah.

"Naruto.." ucap Sasuke.

'PLOK..PLOK'

"Cukuuppp sudaah romance scenenyaa !!! bikin Beo irii!!!" teriak Beo kesal.

"Lah ? mang kamuh ga punya cowo ?! bukannya ada ? kemaren ? yang putih tinggi rambut keriting ntu sapa ?!" Tanya Villeria ama Panda.

"Tukang ojek." Ucap Beo santai

Yang laennya sweatdrop.

========== (=_=") ===========

Tak terasa.. waktu berjalan begitu cepat. 3 minggu sudah terlewati sejak percakapan tadi.

"Naru.. kamu didalam ?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Sasuke ? masuk.. ga dikunci.." ucap Naruto parau.

"Naru.. kamu kenapa ? suaramu parau gitu ?" ucap Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Enng.. kayaknya aku sakit.." ucap Naruto sambil memegangi mulutnya. Mukanya pucat, terlihat keringat dingin menetes-netes di wajahnya.

"Ehh ?? kamu kenapa ?? mau ke dokter ?!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

"Eng.. ga usah.. u…UU—" merasa ingin muntah, Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi, dan langsung muntah di sana.

"Naru… kamu kenapa ? masuk angin ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut punggung Naruto.

"Engg… ga usah.. aku enggak mau ngere—Uuu—"lagi-lagi.. Naruto muntah.

"Naru.. tuh, kan.. sudahlah.. ayo ke dokter.." ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto dengan bridal Style.

---------- =_=" -------------

"Jadi ? Naruto kenapa, dok ?" ucap Sasuke cemas.

"…….." si dokter terdiam melihat sebuah berkas di tangannya.

"Dok ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ermm.. pak—eh.. mas Sasuke.. ung.. boleh saya tes urin Naruto ?" ucap si dokter itu dengan tampang horror.

"Yah.. boleh.." ucap Sasuke tenang.

Sang dokterpun berjalan kearah Naruto, berbicara sedikit kepada Naruto, dan meminta Naruto untuk mengeluarkan urin nya di toilet terdekat.

Naruto pun menuruti kemauan sang dokter. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa sebuah tabung kecil berisi urinnya.

"Ini, dok.." ucap Naruto lemas.

"Hmm.. yah.. kamu bisa tiduran lagi." Ucap sang dokter. Setelah itu, sang dokter meninggalkan Naruto, berjalan searah seorang suster berambut hitam pendek, berbicara sebentar, dan sang suster memberikan sebuah alat… kepada sang dokter.

Penasaran dengan alat tersebut ?

Yak.. alat tersebut adalah..

'alat tes kehamilan'

Sang dokter memasukkan alat itu kedalam urin Naruto.. setelah beberapa menit, muncul sebuah garis merah… sang dokter bernafas lega.. namun.. saat dokter itu melihat lagi, tanda merah yang kedua sudah muncul.

JEGEEERR!!!

Sang dokter tiba-tiba mengalami serangan jantung mendadak, dan pingsan seketika.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik sang dokterpun kaget ketika melihat sang dokter pingsan dengan mengenaskan.

Untungnya, seorang dokter cadangan sudah datang untuk menggantikan dokter yang pingsan tersebut.

"Ok.. pak—eh.. mas Sasuke.." ucap sang dokter cadangan itu sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Ya, dok ?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Hh.. saya mohon.. anda jangan kaget mendengar berita ini." Ucap sang dokter dengan muka horror.

"Iya.. kenapa, dok ?" ucap Sasuke santai

"Non—mas Naruto… err.. mmhn.." sang dokter menghentikan kata-katanya. Mukanya menggambarkan kesetressan yang amat mendalam.

"Kenapa, dok dengan Naruto ?" ucap Sasuke cemas.

"Baik.. mungkin.. ini tidak masuk di akal.. tapi.. tapi.." ucap sang dokter gugup mendadak.

"Naruto kenapa, dok ?? susah bener, dah.. tinggal bilang doang juga.." ucap Sasuke sewot.

"Jangan kaget.. m..mas Naruto.." ucap sang dokter

"Kenapa Naruto ?" nada bicara Sasuke berubah jadi menyebalkan.

"Hamil." Ucap sang dokter sambil menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan.

Sasuke cengok…

3 detik.. 3 menit.. 3 jam..

"HAH ? SUMPA, DOK ?!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan sang dokter itu.

"sumpah ! saya serius !" ucap dokter tersebut.

"UOOOOO!!!!!! Makasih, DJ !!! kau telah mengabulkan doakuu!!!" ucap Sasuke sambil sujud syukur.

"Eh ? aku hamil ?!" ucap Naruto nimbrung.

"Naru ? i..iya.. kamu hamil.." ucap Sasuke polos.

"HAH ?!" Narutopun kaget.

"Naru ?" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.

Seketika, Naruto pingsan, dan langsung digotong kembali ke kasur terdekat.

Tidak lama, Narutopun bangun dari pingsannya.

"Naru.. kamu ga apa-apa ?" Tanya Sasuke kuatir.

"Sas.. aku.. aku hamil ? kenapa, bisa ? aku kan cowook !!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Naru… aku gat au.. kamu.. kamu ga seneng ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Kenapa juga aku harus seneng ?!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Kalo kamu hamil.. tunanganmu bisa dibatalkan, kan ?" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"…………………….."Naruto terdiam. "iya juga, ya..?" ucap Naruto pelan. Cengiran khasnya kembali menghiasi mukanya.

"Jadi ?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum

"Tentu aja. Akan kulahirkan anak ini !" ucap Naruto semangat.

Para dokter dan suster disitu saling bertatapan dengan muka horror..

'anak muda jaman sekarang..' ucap mereka dalam hati.

======== =_=" ========

Sasukepun dipanggil oleh dokter tersebut. Dokter tersebut menjelaskan bahaya-bahaya dan pantangan bagi orang hamil.. dan juga BAHAYA yang akan di alami oleh SANG SUAMI jika ISTRInya hamil.

Sasuke nganggu-ngangguk ngerti. Setelah selesai berbincang, Sasuke undur diri dan membawa Naruto pulang.

"Naruto-kun!! Kamu kenapaa ?!?!" teriak Lee seketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke pulang.

"Hh.. semuanya.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kalian.." ucap Naruto dan Sasuke.

Semua mengangguk ngerti, dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan tenang.

"Jadi ?" ucap Panda mengawali pembicaraan

"Naruto hamil." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"…………" semua diam…

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?!?!?! SERIUS ?!" teriak mereka serempak

"Iya.. hehehe.." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"H.h..huaaaa… selamat, Naruto !!" teriak mereka girang.

"Ah.. makasih.. makasih.." ucap Sasuke malu-malu.

"Ah! Sas ! kalo gitu, kamu yang sabar, ya.. ngadepin orang hamil.." ucap Villeria sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hooh.. sabar, ya Sas.." ucap Beo sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Iya.. iya.." ucap Sasuke.

-------- (=_=") ----------

Hari ini, adalah hari dimana Sasuke dan Naruto akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui papihnya Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

"Yosh.. semuanya, aku ama Sasuke pergi dulu, yaa ??" ucap Naruto senang.

"Hati-hati, Naru !" teriak mereka serempak.

"Sas.. ayo~" ucap Naruto sambil menggaet lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, dan merekapun pergi ke Jepang~

--------- -_-

Namikaze Mansion

--------- -_-

"Ah ! Naruto-sama ! selamat datang kembali !" ucap seorang pria berambut silver sambil menunduk hormat kepada naruto.

"Kakashi-san.. makasih.." ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil melewati Kakashi.

"Ah ! Naruto-sama ! silahkan kesini !" ucap Shino yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Shino.. papih didalam ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iyah.. silahkan, Naruto-sama"

Naruto beserta Sasukepun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Di ruangan tersebut terlihat seorang Pria berambut jabrik gondrong, bermata biru, lalu seorang pemuda berambut panjang pirang, yang juga bermata biru dan seorang perempuang berambut biru tua panjang bermata lavender.

"Papih~ Anikii~ aku balikk~~" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk kedua pria gondrong panjang tersebut.

"Aaa~ Naru-chan.. papih kangeenn~" sambut sang pria jabrik gondrong sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa silau.. melihat 3 pemuda berambut pirang berpelukan.. aah.. dunia terlalu kuning…

"Ah.. Sasuke, perkenalkan.. yang jabrik gondrong ini Namikaze Minato, papih aku, dan yang gondrong lurus ini Deidara, aniki aku." Ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan kedua pemuda ini kepada Sasuke.

"Ah.. perkenalkan.. saya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sopan sambil tersenyum.

"Heh ? Uchiha ?!" ucap Deidara kaget.

"Iya.. ada apa, ya ?!" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"K..kamu adiknya Itachi-san ?!" ucap Deidara senang

"I..iya.." ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Hiyaaaaa!!! Aku UKE-nya Itachi ! salam kenal, Sasuke-kun!!" ucap Deidara sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke, lalu diayun-ayunkan dengan kuat.

"Ah.. ya.. salam kenal.." ucap Sasuke.. 'Aniki sial.. kenapa ga ngasih tau kalo dia ada hubungan ama keluarga Namikaze ?!' batin Sasuke.

"Naru-chan.. ini Hinata." Ucap Minato sambil mengenalkan Hinata pada Naruto.

"S..siang, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Siang, Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Naru-chan.. cocok untuk menjadi istrimu, kan ?" ucap Minato nyengir.

"….Papih.. soal pertunangan.." ucap Naruto gugup.

"Eh ? mm.. kenapa, Naru-chan ?" ucap Minato bingung.

"Papih..a..aku udah pacaran sama Sasuke.. jadi.. aku enggak mau tunangan." Ucap Naruto tegas.

"HAH ?!" Minato ama Deidara cengok. Hinatapun ikutan cengok.

"Iya.. dan juga.. di perutku.." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya.

Seketika, Duo pirang dan Hinata menatap perut Naruto, lalu menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"APAA ?!?!!?!?!?!!" teriak duo pirang itu beserta Hinata.

"N..NARUTO-KUN !! ga bisa !! Naruto-kun harus tunangan sama aku !" ucap Hinata ngotot.

", Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto kaget.. Hinata bisa galak, toh ?

"Aku ga peduli sama anak yang dikandung Naruto-kun ! aku suka sama Naruto-kun ! aku mau jadi istri Naruto-kun !" ucap Hinata.. entah kenapa.. imagenya jadi berbeda.

"Waduh.. kepribadian ganda Hinata-chan kumat.." ucap Deidara.

"Kepribadian ganda ?!" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Yaah… gitu-gitu, Hinata bakalan galak kalo yang dia suka ga bisa dia dapetin." Ucap Deidara menjelaskan.

"HEH, UCHIHA !" teriak Hinata sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"Hm ? kenapa, ya ?" ucap Sasuke santai

"Kamu apakan Naruto-kun ?!" ucap Hinata sambil berjalan—tidak anggun kearah Sasuke.

"Aku Cuma ngelakuin *PIIP* ke Naruto, ko.." ucap Sasuke santai.

Seketika, Hinata menampar keras pipi Sasuke.

"Heh ! uchiha ! kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan Naruto-kun gitu aja ? Cheh ! ga bisa ! Naruto milikku !" ucap Hinata ngotot.

"Huh ? Hello ? kau aja baru ketemu Naruto hari iini, kan ? lha ? aku uda ketemu dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu." Ucap Sasuke mengejek

"sabodo teing ! pokoknya, Naruto milik aku !" ucap Hinata tetep ngotot.

"Hoyeah ?" ucap Sasuke songong.

"K..KAU !" Hinata kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Hinata-chan ! jangan !!" teriak Naruto

'PLAAKK'

Pipi Naruto tertampar karena Naruto berusaha untuk melindungi Sasuke.

"A..ah.. N..Naruto-kun ?!" ucap hinata panik. Nampaknya sudah kembali ke Hinata asli.

"Aah.. ittai.." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Naruto.. kamu enggak apa ?" ucap Sasuke khawatir.

"I..umm.. gapapa.. eng.. Hinata-chan.. gomen, ne.. aku enggak bisa tunangan sama Hinata-chan.. aku udah terlanjur cinta sama Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"N..Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata sambil mulai menangis.

"Gomen, ne.." ulang Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

"N..Naruto-kun.. aku ingin minta sesuatu sebelum aku pergi dari sini. Dan aku ga akan ngeganggu Naruto-kun lagi." Ucap hinata sambil menatap mata biru naruto

"Ya ?" ucap Naruto.

"Kiss me.." ucap Hinata pelan. Mukanya memerah.

Sasuke ternganga mendengar permintaan Hinata. Begitupula Naruto.

"Naruto.. lakukanlah.." ucap Minato tenang.

Naruto memandang Sasuke perlahan. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.. toh Cuma cium aja..

Naruto nyengir kuda, lalu mencium lembut Hinata.

Setelah puas, Hinata undur diri dari tempat tersebut.

------------ =_=" -----------------

"Haah~ mudah banget.. kirain bakalan berantem kaya apaan tau.." ucap Deidara sambil menghempaskan badannya ke sofa di ruangan Minato.

"Ah.. Sasuke.. bisa bicara sebentar ?" ucap Minato sambil menatap lurus ke mata hitam Sasuke.

"Ha'i.." ucap Sasuke sopan.

Sasukepun berjalan ke sebuah ruangan bersama Minato. Naruto Cuma melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Nee.. aniki.. Papih bakalan ngapain ?" ucap Naruto khawatir.

"Melakukan hal yang sama kayak Itachi-san.. hihhihi.." ucap Deidara sambil terkekeh.

"Hah ?" Narutopun bingung

----------------- =_=" ---------------

"Jadi.. kamu sudah men*PIIP kan Naruto sehingga Naruto jadi hamil ?" ucap Minato dengan suara tegas.

"Iya.. maafkan saya, paman. Saya sungguh mencintai Naruto.. jadi.." ucap Sasuke.

"Huunn.. gapapa.. udah takdir, kali ye ? punya anak doyan ama cowo dua-duanya." Ucap Minato sambil mengehela nafas panjang.

"Ah.. gomenasai, paman." Ucap Sasuke menunduk.

"Sasuke. Kau pikir aku bakal kasih Naruto secara Cuma-Cuma ? hn ?" ucap Minato dengan tampang mengejek.

"Maksud paman ?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Aku akan mengujimu.. apakah kamu patut untuk memiliki Naruto atau tidak." Ucap Minato dengan tampang horror.

'GLEK'

Sasukepun menelan ludah.

"Ujian apa, paman ?" ucap Sasuke takut.

"Ujian seperti apa yang kuberikan pada Itachi kakakmu." Ucap Minato nyengir setan.

"Kakak ? baiklah.. aku siap." Ucap Sasuke tegas sambil menatap lurus mata biru Minato.

"Bagus. Aku suka semangatmu." Ucap Minato kembali nyengir iblis.

---------------- =_=" -----------------

Yak..

====== -_-

Chap 11-END

====== -_-

Ujian macam apakah yang bakal Minato kasih ke Sasuke ?

Khukhukhukhu…

Chap depan, Beo bakalan siksa Sasuke terus-terusan..

Fufuffu…

Siap-siap kau Sasu…

Muwahahahahaahahahahah….

Oiaaa…

Beo tadinya mao bikin Hinata ama Sasuke berantem ampe banting rumah (??) tapi ga jadi, ah.. kasian Hinatanya ude Beo siksa dari kemaren.. xDDDD

Muahahahahah.. xDDDDD

Okokok…

Beo bikinnya buru-buru.. mao pergi, ey… wakakaakk.. xDDDDD

Okok…

Masih ada Mistypo ??

:)

Soo.. mind to review ?


	12. Chapter 12

Kost-kostan 12

Yoyoy~

Beo kembali ama yang kost-kostan..

:D

Nahloh.. yang ini juga mesti pake bahasa baku ?!

O_o""

Tapi.. tapi… tuh, kan !! banyak yang review d Oniichan.. katanya..

PIK BEO JADI GA BER 'FEEL' KALO BEO PAKE BAHASA BAKUU!!!

Gimana, dong ??

Umm.. para mas-mas ama mbak-mbak plemmer.. baca ndri, dah.. di review Beo..

Pada kurang setuju kalo Beo pake bahasa Baku.. (ga juga, tuh ! ngeles aja luh Bee! Kaya Bemo!)

Jadi..

Khusus Chap yang ini, Beo lanjut pake bahasa biasa Beo aja, yak ? yak ? yak ?

Hakhakhakhakhakahahkakk…

Soalnya, kalo chap yang ini pake bahasa Baku.. Beo bingung!!

Huweee… TT^TT

Dan…

BEO GA MAU PLEMMAN, YAA!!!

*matiin caps*

Ok..

Here we go~~

======= -_-"

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Beo ?? mimpi, kalii~~~.. trus para manusia-manusia yang Beo sebutin, itu bukan milik Beo..

Warning : yaoi, Ooc..

Rate : ude tau, kan ? dari amal ampe akhir tuh M !

======== -_-"

"hn.. baiklah..aku akan mengujimu mulai besok. Bersiap-siaplah, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Minato menyeringai dan meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat tersebut.

Sasukepun menghela nafas panjang. Lalu berjalan kearah ruangan dimana Naruto dan Deidara menunggunya.

Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut, Sasuke langsung disambut dengan pelukan dari Si pirang Naruto.

"Sasu.. kamu diapain sama papih?!" Ucap Naruto khawatir.

"Uum.. yah.. katanya, aku mau diuji.. apa aku pantes buat kamu." Ucap Sasuke santai bin tenang.

"Hah?! Kok papih seenaknya gitu?! Sudahlah, Sasuke.. aku bakal bilang ke papih. Biar dia ga pake nguji-nguji kamu segala!" Ucap Naruto kesal sambil mulai membalikkan badannya untuk menerjang papihnya itu.

"Ah..Naru.. ga usah.. aku enggak apa-apa. Biar papih kamu yakin.. kalau aku bisa jadi pasangan kamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ah.. Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto yang kini mukanya sudah memerah.

"Ahahaha.. Sasuke-kun.. yang sabar, ya ntar.. ngadepin 'siksaan' dari papih." Ucap Deidara sambil terus tertawa.

"Nee.. Aniki.. bisa, ga? Aniki kasih tau Hint.. kira-kira apa yang akan papih lakuin ke Sasuke?" Rayu Naruto dengan puppy eyes doggynya.

"No..no.. Naru-chan.. kita harus FAIR. Biarkan Sasuke-kun juga mengalami siksaan kubur seperti yang udah dialami sama Itachi-san." Ucap Deidara sambil menahan tawa.

"Uuh.. Aniki jahat!" Teriak Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudahlah, ayo Sasuke. Lebih baik, kita ke kamar!" Narutopun menarik paksa Sasuke kearah kamarnya.

Setelah cukup lama Naruto menyeret Sasuke, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu yang tingginya kira-kira 3 meter, berwarna orange ngejreng, yang dijaga oleh 2 orang pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam disetiap sisi pintunya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama." Ucap seorang pemuda tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk." Ucap Naruto sembari berjalan santai yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, pintu tersebut tertutup, dan lampu ruangan menyala.

Sasuke bisa meihat sebuah tempat tidur kayu dengan kasur berukuran King size, dengan kelambu berwarna kuning pucat, dan beberapa tali-tali menghiasi kelambu tersebut. Ruangan itu juga didominasi dengan warna orange-kuning norak, dan berbagai ornament-ornament yang tetap berwarna orange. Tak lupa, ruangan tersebut juga didominasi oleh wangi jeruk.

Sudah dapat dipastikan. Ini adalah kamar Naruto.

"Kamarmu norak" Ucap Sasuke sambil terus mengamati seluk-beluk kamar Naruto.

"Biarin! Aku kan cinta warna orange!" ucap Naruto cemberut.

Seringaian khas Sasuke lagi-lagi menghiasi muka pucatnya. Sasukepun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Lebih suka mana? orange atau aku?" Bisik Sasuke menggoda di kuping Naruto.

"T-Teme! Ja..jangan.. aku lagi enggak mood!" ucap Naruto yang mukanya memerah.

"Hoya, Naru-chan? Kamu yakin engak mau?" goda Sasuke lagi sembari menggigiti dan menjilati cuping telinga Naruto.

"Hnnm.. Sassh.." Erang Naruto.

"Tuh, kan.. kamu mau." Seringai Sasuke melebar.

"Diam kau, Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, lalu ia meraih pipi kenyal Naruto, dan diarahkannya pipi itu ke wajahnya.

"Sungguh kau enggak mau?" Ucap Sasuke jahil sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Teme berengsek." Ucap Naruto. Mukanya memerah ketika bibir Sasuke sudah mendekati bibirnya.

"Baka." Lanjut Naruto singkat sebelum Sasuke mengunci bibir Naruto dengan lumatannya itu.

Narutopun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke memeluk pinggang mungil Naruto dengan erat, dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu, dan menatap mata biru Naruto, lalu tersenyum mesum.

"Apa?!" Teriak Naruto sebal, mukanya masih memerah.

"Ke babak yang lebih menyenangkan.." Ucap Sasuke sembari menggendong Naruto dengan Bridal-style.

Sasuke melempar Naruto kearah kasur King Size Naruto, lalu membuka baju yang sedang ia pakai.

"Teme! Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku lagi enggak mood!" Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kamu bilang gitu, tapi entar juga pasti mau, kan?" Ucap Sasuke jahil.

Naruto speechless, dan akhirnya menurut pada Sasuke, dan membuka bajunya.

"Anak baik." Seringai Sasuke setelah bajunya telah sukses terbuka, dan memperlihatkan tubuh pucatnya yang kekar.

"Baka Sasuke." Ucap Naruto kesal.

Tangan Sasuke menarik tali kelambu tempat tidur Naruto yang menyebabkan kelambu tersebut menutupi mereka yang sedang ber"EHEM"ria.

============== -_-"

Pagi

============== -_-"

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Ucap Naruto yang baru memasuki ruang makan yang disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan.. Sasuke-kun." Sambung Deidara yang telah duduk manis di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan, Sasuke." Ucap Minato santai. Sasuke merasakan firasatnya tidak enak saat bertatapan dengan Minato.

"Ara.. Sasuke.. kamu sudah siap?" Ucap Minato menantang.

"Kapan saja, Paman." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Bagus.. setelah ini, kamu ke teras depan, aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Minato sembari berdiri meninggalkan meja makan tersebut.

"Papih? Ga makan?" Tanya Deidara bingung.

"No.. Papih mau menyiapkan 'kejutan' untuk Sasuke-kun." Ucap Minato sambil menyeringai kearah Sasuke.

'GLEK' Sasuke Cuma bisa menelan ludah.

"Sasuke.. kamu enggak apa-apa? Apa harus aku larang aja papih aku?" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang mukanya sudah memucat.

"Ga. Ga perlu. Biar aku buktiin. Kalo aku pantes buat kamu." Seketika, kepucatan Sasuke menghilang.

"Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto. Mukanya memerah.

-------------- =_="

"Sasuke-kun. kemarilah" Ucap Minato singkat.

"Hn." Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menghampiri Minato. Minato menyeringai kejam, lalu menarik Sasuke kedalam limosinenya, dan tancap gas entah kemana.

Naruto yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya terdiam.. cengok..

"Ah… DJ! Lindungilah Sasuke ku!!" Doa Naruto sembari meratapi nasib Sasuke yang dibawa entah kemana sama Minato.

========= -_-"

"Nah.. Sasuke, disinilah kita." Ucap Minato sambil menunjukkan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar, bertuliskan 'GUATUYEE' **(1)**

"Err.. maksudnya, Paman?" Ucap Sasuke bingung

"Ikut aku." Ucap Minato sok cool.

"O..ok.."

Sasuke dan minatopun memasuki gedung tersebut. Minato menemui seorang pria, lalu berbincang sebentar dengannya. Setelah itu, Minato membawa pria tersebut ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Ini anaknya." Ucap Minato.

"Hoo.. Ok.. mau gaya apa?" Tanya sang pria tersebut.

'Gaya apa? Maksud?' Batin Sasuke bingung.

"Hemm.. coba gaya penyanyi beken ini." Ucap Minato sambil menunjukkan foto seorang Vokalis band NIDJI. Giring.

'WATDEPAK?!' teriak batin Sasuke seketika rambutnya di mainkan oleh sang hair stylish tersebut.

Tidak sampai beberapa lama, Sasuke telah muncul dengan rambut ala Giring Nidji.

"Hmn.. kurang cocok, yah.." Ucap Minato sambil menimbang-nimbang.

"P..Paman.." Ucap Sasuke ngeri.

"Ah! Ganti..ganti.. model ini saja!" ucap Minato sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto penyanyi pria.. siapa ? yak.. RHOMA IRAMA.

"Ok!" Ucap sang hair stylish tersebut dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, rambut Sasuke berubah kembali menjadi rambut bang Rhoma.

"Sasuke.. coba kamu pake baju ini, trus bawa gitar kecil ini." Ucap Minato sambil menahan tawa.

Sasukepun menuruti semua suruhan sang calon mertua. Ia pergi ke tempat ganti terdekat, lalu mengganti bajunya dengan baju model 70-an, yang lengannya lebar berumbai, berwarna emas mengkilat, celana panjang yang bawahnya melebar dan juga berumbai, memakai kacamata hitam jadul, dengan rambut ala Rhoma irama, dan membawa gitar kecil.

Seketika Sasuke keluar dari tempat ganti tersebut, Minato menyodorkan sebuah lirik lagu.

"Nyanyikan ini." Ucap Minato sembari terus menahan tawa.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menuruti kemauan calon mertua gilanya.

_**Begadang jangan begadang, kalau tiada artinya  
Begadang boleh saja, kalau ada perlunya**_

Begadang jangan begadang, kalau tiada artinya  
Begadang boleh saja, kalau ada perlunya

Kalau terlalu banyak begadang  
Muka pucat karena darah berkurang  
Kalau sering kena angin malam  
Segala penyakit akan mudah datang  
Darilah itu sayangi badan  
Jangan begadang setiap malam

Seketika, tawa Minato pecah. Minato tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! COCOOK!!" Teriak Minato sembari tertawa guling-guling di lantai.

"P..Paman.." geram Sasuke. Mukanya memerah karena malu.

'Kalo aja ni orang bukan mertua gua, gua makan idup-idup ni orang!!' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aaah.. gomen, ne, Sasuke-kun.. hahaha.. ok.. ganti lagi model rambutnya!" Ucap Minato kepada sang hair stylish tersebut.

"Kaya apa, Minato-sama?" Tanya sang hair stylish tersebut.

"Hmnn.. ternyata dia emang lebih cocok ama rambut ayam-nya. Balikin ke semula!" perintah Minato. Sang hair stylish tersebut menuruti perintah Minato.

Beberapa lama kemudian, rambut Sasuke kembali seperti semula. Rambut ayam yang sangat Sasuke cintai. Sasukepun bernafas lega.

"Nah..Sas.." Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Blackberry Boldnya berbunyi.

"Ah, Ha'i.. Minato-desu.. aaah.. ok..ok.. disitu? Okok.. sip." Ucap Minato sembari menutup telfonnya.

"Sasuke. Ikut aku. Aku ada arisan sesama pengusaha di restoran dekat sini." Ucap Minato sembari kembali menyeret Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam Limonya.

----------------------------------------

Limo tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah restoran itali yang cukup megah. Restoran tersebut kira-kira besarnya 500 X 500 meter, dengan desain bangunan kuno yang cukup unik.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo masuk." Ucap Minato sambil kembali menyeret Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam restoran tersebut.

"Aaah.. Minato-kun! Apa kabar?!" Ucap seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dikuncir tinggi, dan mempunyai garis membentang di bawah mata kirinya sampai mata kanannya.

"Iruka-kun! Aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Minato sembari merangkul Iruka.

Yak, mari kita skip acara arisan para pengusaha-pengusaha ini.

"Ah.. sudah jam segini. Mas! Billnya!" ucap seorang Pria sambil memetikkan jarinya.

"Silahkan, tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan sambil memberikan Billnya pada Minato.

Minato terdiam, lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Sasuke." Panggil Minato.

"I..iya, paman?" ucap Sasuke gugup.

"Bayar ini semua." Ucap Minato santai.

"HAH?!" Sasukepun melihat jumlah di Bill tersebut, lalu melihat merogoh kantongnya. ada beberapa uang ratus ribuan.. DALAM RUPIAH.

'SHIT! Aku kan ga bawa dompeet!!! Belom sempet nuker duit ke YEN pula!!' teriak batin Sasuke.

"Pam…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Minato dan kawan-kawannya sudah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disitu.

"Mas..?" ucap Pelayan tersebut.

"Eng.. disini.. nerima Rupiah, ga?" Tanya Sasuke gagap.

"…" Pelayan tersebut terdiam.

Alhasil, jadilah Sasuke nyuci piring di restoran tersebut untuk membayar seluruh makanan yang dipesan oleh Minato.

Minato yang mengintip kejadian tersebut hanya nyengir senang.

"Apa enggak keterlaluan, tuan?" ucap Kakashi yang sedari tadi mengekor dibelakang Minato.

"Enggak. Aku mau lihat kesungguhan dia. Kalo dia bener-bener sayang sama Naru-chan, Dia ga bakal ngeluh." Ucap minato santai.

"Hh.. aku turut prihatin dengan para Uchiha itu. Ga kakaknya, ga adenya.. sama aja dua-duanya." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengelus dada.

Tidak lama, Sasukepun keluar dari restoran tersebut dengan muka penat.

'SHIT! Ujian apaan, nih!' Teriak batin Sasuke frustasi.

"Sasuke-kun!" ucap Minato sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn?" Dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Ayo ikut!" Kembali, lengan Sasuke ditarik oleh Minato kedalam mobil. Kemudian, Sasuke ditendang dari Limo ke tempat para Banci mangkal.

"…" Sasuke speechless seketika setelah menyadari dimana ia sekarang.

Para banci-banci yang terkejut oleh kedatangan makhluk setampan Sasuke, langsung mengejar-ngejar Sasuke layaknya Segerombolan anjing mengejar tulang berjalan.

"DAMN IT!! JANGAN KEJER GUA!!!" Teriak Sasuke histeris sembari berlari-lari dari kejaran para banci-banci laknat tersebut.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, Minato tertawa sekencang-kencangnya yang ia bisa.

"BUAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Sasuke bodooh!!" Tawa Minato menggelegar. Kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tuan besarnya tersebut.

'DJ.. semoga aku tidak mendapat mertua sekejem ini.. Amin..' Doa Kakashi dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo kemari!!" Teriak Minato sembari melambai-lambai kearah Sasuke.

Sasukepun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, dan masuk ke dalam limo Minato.

"Capek ?" Tanya Minato mengejek.

"Hh..Hh.. P..Paman.. ma..masih belom..?" ucap Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Tinggal tes terakhir.. berusaha, ya." Ucap Minato santai.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, ia menatap Minato dengan pandangan kesal.

----------------- =_="

"Tadaima." Ucap Minato singkat.

"Papih! Gimana?! Sasuke lulus?!" ucap Naruto yang langsung menerjang Minato.

"No..No.. belum.. 1 tes lagi." Ucap Minato sembari berjalan kearah kebun belakang. Sasukepun mengikuti Minato dengan nurut.

Naruto yang tadinya penasaran dengan 'ujianterakhir' Sasuke berniat untuk mengejar Sasuke ke kebun belakang, namun, para penjaga Naruto sudah memebekap Naruto dari belakang.

"Gwaa!! Apaan, nih! Lepaskan akuu!!" Teriak Naruto.

Kontan, Sasukepun berbalik kearah Naruto.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke histeris. Ketika Sasuke ingin meraih Naruto, tangan Minato mencengkram tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ingin menemui Narutoo, selesaikan Ujian ini dulu." Ucap Minato dengan tampang serius.

"Sial!" teriak Sasuke. Minato tidak menggubris, dan terus menarik Sasuke kearah kebun belakang.

--------------- =_="

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. Sebelumnya, pakain baju ini." Perintah Minato.

Sasukepun melototi 'pakaian' yang diberikan oleh Minato.

"P..PAMAN BERCANDA ?! INI KAN BIKINI CEWEEK!!!" Teriak Sasuke. Minato hanya menutup kupingnya untuk mencegah kebudegan dini.

"Ga.. pake itu." Ucap Minato tegas.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, namun ia tetap memakai bikini 2 piece tersebut.

Setelah Sasuke selesai mengganti bajunya dengan bikini laknat tersebut, Minato melempar sebuah kunci ke dalam kolam renang.

"Ambil." Ucap minato singkat.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Namun ia tetap mengambil kunci tersebut di dalam kolam renang yang dalamnya 4 meter tersebut.

Setelah Sasuke mendapatkan kunci tersebut, Sasukepun keluar dari kolam renang tersebut.

"Ini.. kunci apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil yerus menatap kunci yang berwarna emas tersebut.

"Kunci dimana Naruto disekap. Cari Naruto itu bis membuka seluruh pintu di Uzumaki mansion ini." Ucap minato singkat.

"Hint-nya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ga ada. Kau punya otak, kan? pake!" Ucap Minato tegas.

"YANG BENAR SAJA ! di mansion ini kan ada lebih dari seratusan kamar! Masa iya harus aku cek satu-satu?!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Kau gak mau Naruto balik, Hn?" Ucap Minato dengan nada meremehkan.

"Sial!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung berlari kedalam rumah.

========== -_-"

Untungnya, Sasuke sudah mengganti bikini laknat tersebut dengan pakaian normal.

"Sial! Dimana si dobe itu?!" dengus Sasuke sambil terus berlarian di dalam Uzumaki Mansion.

Para pelayan disana hanya terdiam dan tertawa meremehkan melihat Sasuke dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Minato.

"Pintu ini, kah?" ucap Sasuke asal ketika ia menemukan sebuah pintu.

'CKLEK'

Pintu terbuka

"Bagus!" ucap Sasuke singkat, lalu ia melirik ke dalam kamar tersebut, namun yang ia temukan.. adalah..

Seekor Buaya liar yang kini merangkak ganas ke arahnya.

Sasuke langsung teriak histeris, dan menutup pintu tersebut.

"PINTU SIAL !! KAMAR APAAN, SIH INI?!" Teriak Sasuke di depan pintu, lalu kembali berlari kearah pintu lainnya.

Sasuke menemukan sebuah pintu lagi, dan ia membuka pintu tersebut..

Di pintu tersebut muncul sebuah makhluk mengerikan.. apakah makhluk tersebut? Makhluk tersebut adalah penunggu pohon cabe.

"GYAAA!!!" Teriak Sasuke histeris sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke kembali berlari membuka satu persatu kamar. Isi dari kamar-kamar tersebut amatlah tidak wajar.. dari gudang kumpulan wortel, poster-poster Disney, koleksi handuk, koleksi pakaian dalam, sampai hutan belantara (??).

Kurang lebih, Pintu yang sudah dibuka oleh Sasuke sudah berjumlah 97 pintu.

Waw.. hanya dalam beberapa jam..

Sasuke kini sudah sangat penat. Ia mengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, sampai ia menemukan sebuah pintu kecil berwarna pink ngejreng.

Mulanya, Sasuke ingin melewati pintu tersebut, namun, entah ada setan apa yang menyambit dirinya, ia akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut.

Entah mengapa, jantung Sasuke berdegup sangat kencang. Rasanya ingin keluar dari sarangnya.

Sasukepun membuka pintunya perlahan.

Gelap..

Namun, ia bisa melihat sebuah siluet pemuda berambut jabrik di pinggir jendela.

"Na..ruto?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan menyala. Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Naruto dengan Minato, Deidara, Kushina. Yang Sasuke ketahui, Kushina adalah Ibu dari Naruto yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kebanyakan dari foto-foto di ruangan ini adalah foto Naruto. Dari Naruto lahir, Tk, SD, SMP, SMA, sampai sekarang.

"Naru.. ini.." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati makhluk pirang yang sedari tadi terpaku di tempatnya.

"Haha.. aku baru tau.. Papih mempunyai ruangan khusus foto-fotoku." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi fotonya, Minato, Kushina, dan Deidara.

"Sasuke.. selamat.. kau lulus." Ucap Minato dari depan pintu.

"Eh?!!" Ucap Sasuke

"Tolong.. jaga putra kesayanganku." Ucap Minato sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Papih.." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Paman.. Ha'i.. terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sasuke menunduk dalam.

"Dan.. maafkan juga tadi.. aku kelewatan, ya?" Ucap Minato sembari tertawa. "Semua aku lakukan untuk menguji kesabaranmu. Tapi, tanpa aku sadari.. kamu.. tahan juga, ya? Punya calon mertua kaya gua?" Lanjut Minato sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. taka pa, Paman. Aku tahu.. paman sangat menyayangi Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum hangat.

"Yah.. pokoknya, sekali lagi, selamat. Aku sudah mengakuimu. Kesungguhanmu mirip dengan kakakmu." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki family, Sasuke." Ucap Minato sambil mengeluarkan tangannya.

"Terima…"

'BZZZTTT!!!!'

Ketika Sasuke menyentuh tangan Minato, Sasuke tersetrum oleh alat setruman yang dipegang oleh Minato.

"WAHAHAHAAHH!!! Bodooh!!" Teriak Minato lebai.

"PAPIIH!!" Teriak Naruto kesal sembari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ahahah.. gomen.. gomen, Sasuke." Ucap Minato sambil menarik Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Err.. Paman.." Sasukepun Sweatdropped.

"Sekali lagi, selamat datang." Ucap Minato tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama, paman. Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Sasuke sembari menjabat tangan Minato.

---------------------- =_="

CHAP 12-END

---------------------- =_="

**(1) : Guatuyee.. pelesetan dari salon Lutuyee.. xDDDDDD**

Humornya gimana ? lucu, ga ?? xDDD

BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKK!!!

Rasakan itu, Sasukee !!!

*ketawa lebai.

Hahahahha..

Adadaaddaaahh.. Beo ngakak pas bikin yang Sasuke cosplay jadi bang RHOMA !!

Muahahahahahahaha!!!

Sasuke.. Sasuke.. malangnya nasipmu, nak..

Tapi, Sasuke..

Penderitaanmu tak cukup sampai disini !!

Muahahahahah!!

CHAP DEPAN KUBUAT KAU LEBIH MENDERITA DARI INI !!!

Huahahahahahahahaha!!

Okokok…

Beo lagi sakit laghi, ey~

Hahahha..~~

Tengokin ngapa ? xDDD

RIPIU, doong~~

Ripiu~ ripiu~

Hahahahaaa~

Ok, lah..

Soo~

Mind to review ?? :3


	13. Chapter 13

Yoyo.. Beo kembali~ Woohoo~~~

Ayo kita apdet penpik~

Fuohohohoho…

Berhubung Beo sedang senggang + Bosan karna Babe Beo ninggalin Beo.. hiks.. padahal, Beo mao ikutan ke senayan.. mao ikutan ngeberantak buat pembukaan Islamic book fair besok.. hiks..

Aahh.. sudahlah.. =,="

Eia.. yang ke Islamic book fair bsok, kunjungin stand Babe Beo, yak !

*promosi*

*ditabokin orang-orang seantero FFN*

Ok.. mulee~~

==================================== -_-"

Disclaimer : Naruto punya SASUKE!!

Warning : OOC, OC, Yaoi,

Rate : M selalu~

Genre : Romance, Humor.

===================================== -_-"

Koskosan 13

----------------------- =_="

Di hari yang cerah ini, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali pulang ke Indonesia. Sesampainya di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Kiba, Shika, Lee, Neji, Beo, Villeria dan Panda.

"Yo! Selamat datang kembalii!!!" Teriak Panda, Beo dan Villeria lengkap dengan toa stadium akhir mereka.

"Yo! Kami pulang~" Ucap Naruto senang.

"Gimana, Sas? Apa kata calon Mertua?" Ucap Lee penasaran

"Hn? Aku udah diakuin, ko.. hohoho.." Tawa Sasuke lebay.

Mereka tertawa pahit melihat kelebaian Sasuke yang meningkat. Apa Sasuke stress karena diuji Minato kemarin..? entah.. silahkan Tanya ke Dewa Jashin..

Merekapun masuk ke dalam mobil toyota Alphard yang dikendarai oleh Babehnya Beo, dan kembali ke kost-kostan.

-------------- =_="

Hari-hari mereka jalani seperti biasa.. dan kebetulan, mereka baru selesai UTS, maka, mereka mendapat libur panjang~..

Dimulainya libur panjang ini.. begitupula dengan…

PENDERITAAN SASUKE.

Semua penderitaan Sasuke bermula dari hari ini.

**Penderitaan Sasuke hari 1 **

"Sasukee!!!" Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya. Mendengar teriakan Naruto, mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus menghampiri calon 'istri'nya tersebut.

"Kenapa, Naru? Kok teriak-teriak?" Ucap Sasuke terengah-engah. Rupanya,, ia berlari dari garasi ke kamar Naruto.

"Nee, Sasu.. aku mau Keong kepala 2.." Ucap Naruto manja.

"Hah? Keong kepala 2?!! Buat apa?!" Teriak Sasuke bingung.

"Pokonya aku mau ituu!! Bawain kesini cepetaan!!" Teriak Naruto merajuk.

"Tapi, Naru.. mana ada keong kepala 2?!" Sergah Sasuke.

"Aku ga mau tau! Pokonya, Keong kepala 2!!!" Teriak Naruto lantang.

Mendengar teriakan lantang Naruto, Trio menyebalkan pun ikutan menghambur ke kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?!" Teriak Beo heboh.

"Berisik bet dah lu berdua!" Ucap Panda

"Ada apa, sih?" Sambung Villeria.

"Hh.. ini, loh.. masa' Naruto minta keong kepala 2?!" Ucap Sasuke sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Waduh?! Ngidam gituan?!" Teriak trio menyebalkan itu heboh.

"Ngidam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hiyo.. ngidam.. kalo orang hamil, pasti ada aja maunya.. yah.. konon katanya, kalo ga diturutin kemauan si orang yang hamil tersebut, anak yang dilahirin bakal punya cacat mental.. yah.. katanya, suka ngecess gitu, deh~" Ucap Villeria menjelaskan.

"Iya.. kurang lebih begitulah.." Sambung Panda.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kamu harus nurutin yang Naruto-Niichan minta!" Ucap Beo.

"HAH?! Aku mesti nyari keong kepala 2?!" Ucap Sasuke histeris.

"Yap. Sabar sajalah.. resiko.." Ucap Trio menyebalkan tersebut berbarengan.

"Jadi, Sa-su-ke.. kamu mau, kan nyariin Keong kepala 2 buat aku?" Ucap Naruto dengan puppy eyes dognya.

Sasuke yang tak pernah tahan dengan mata Naruto tersebut, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, dan mau tidak mau, harus menuruti keinginan calon 'istrinya' tersebut.

Sasukepun kalang kabut mencari keong kepala 2. ia sudah mengorek-ngorek tanah sekomplek.. namun, NIHIL. Ia tidak menemukan satupun.

Sudah 5 jam Sasuke berputar-putar Jakarta untuk mencari Keong kepala 2 tersebut.. tetap saja ia tidak menemukannya.

Disaat depresi-depresinya, tiba-tiba, sebuah mukzizat turun dari langit.

Sasuke melihat sebuah Keong yang sedang melahirkan (?!). Sasuke memelototi keong tersebut. Dan saat keluar, anak dari keong tersebut ternyata berkepala 2 !

"aku..aku.. AKU MENEMUKANNYAA!!!" Teriak Sasuke heboh sembari joget-joget enggak karuan di pinggir jalan. Jika Uchiha Fugaku melihat kelakuan anaknya ini, bisa dipastikan, bahwa Sasuke akan dipecat dari klan Uchiha. Namun, Jashin masih berbaik hati pada Sasuke. Fugaku tidak melihat kejadian Nista ini.

Karena Sasuke sudah menemukan Keong laknat berkepala 2 tersebut, ia langsung kembali ke kos-kosan, dan menyerahkan keong tersebut ke Naruto.

"Naru-koi! Ini Keong kepala 2nyaa!!" Teriak Sasuke lebay.

"Uah! Kamu menemukannya?! HEBAT! Kiyaaah~ Sasuke-ku memang hebaat~~" Ucap Naruto histeris senang.

Narutopun memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, dan menerima Keong nista tersebut. Setelah menerima keong tersebut, naruto menghambur keluar jendela, dan MELEPASKAN keong tersebut ke tanah.

"Nah.. keong-chan.. hati-hati dijalan, yaa!!" Ucap Naruto sembari melepaskan.. atau bisa dibilang melemparkan keong tersebut ke tanah, dan kembali masuk ke kost-kostan.

Sasuke yang melihat hasil jerih payahnya dilepaskan begitu saja langsung sweatdropped.

'APA GUNANYA TADI AKU NYARI NTU KEONG KALO GITU?!!' Teriak batin Sasuke.

----------------- =_="

Masa-masa ngidam Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

**Penderitaan Sasuke hari 2**

"Sasukee !!! Sasuke!! Sasuke-teme!!! KAMU DIMANAA?!?!" Teriak Naruto kesal dari dalam kamarnya.

Sasukepun langsung ngibrit ke kamar Naruto, dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku disini, sayang.. kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Lama banget, sih?! Kamu kemana aja?!" Teriak Naruto marah.

"Maap, Naru.. aku kan abis ditelfon Otousan aku.." Ucap Sasuke membela diri.

"ALESAN! Huh!" Dengus Naruto. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengurut dada.

"Sasu… aku mau ikan mas warna ungu!" Ucap Naruto seenak jidatnya.

"HAH?! Kemaren keong kepala 2.. sekarang ikan mas warna ungu?! Kok kamu ngidam yang aneh-aneh, sih?!" Ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Pokoknya, aku mau itu!!!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Sasukepun langsung menghambur keluar kamar Naruto.

"Che.. sialan.. aku mesti nyari itu dimana?!" Umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Yo! Sasuke! Sedang apa, kau?" sapa Kiba.

"Ah! Kiba! Kamu tau dimana jual Ikan mas warna ungu, ga?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Mana ada?!" Ucap Kiba.

"Hh.. kukira kau tahu.. si Naruto itu.. ngidamnya aneh-aneh.." Ucap Sasuke lemas.

"Sabar, Sas.. aa.. gimana kalo kamu beli aja ikan mas biasa, trus, kamu cet warna ungu?" Tiba-tiba muncul ide cemerlang di otak Kiba.

"Wah! Bener! Tumben kamu pinter! Kebanyakan 'EHEM' ama Shika, sih ya? Jadi pinternya nular." Ucap Sasuke sotoy.

Kibapun tertawa garing.

Sasukepun langsung mencari tukang ikan terdekat, lalu membeli 2 buah ikan mas.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi ke toko cat bangunan, dan membeli sekaleng kecil cat warna ungu.

Selesainya di toko bangunan, Sasuke pulang kembali ke kost-kostan, lalu mulai mengecat ikan mas laknat tersebut dengan cat bangunan warna ungu.

Setelah diyakin selesai, dan ikan mas tersebut masih hidup, Sasukepun menaruh ikan tersebut kedalam aquarium, dan membawanya ke Naruto.

"Naru! Ini ikan masnya!" Ucap Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan ikan mas berwarna ungu tersebut.

"Ah! Waah!! Kereen !! aku akan pelihara ikan ini!" Ucap Naruto senang sembari merampas ikan tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasukepun bernafas lega.

----------------- =_="

Sudah 3 minggu sejak Naruto ngidam ikan mas tersebut. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah.. karena, semua yang Naruto minta selalu yang aneh- aneh.. dari mangga yang tengahnya bolong, cendol yang dijual ama mas-mas yang pake gigi emas, ayam goreng yang hasil perkawinan ayam dengan sapi, dan Sate ayam yang bau sate kambing.

Namun, dengan segala kejeniusan.. atau bisa dibilang kedodolan otak Sasuke dan bantuan dari teman-temannya, ia bisa menuruti seluruh keinginan Naruto.

**Penderitaan Sasuke hari ke..err…**

"SASUKEE !!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" Teriak Naruto menggelegar.

Sasukepun lagi-lagi ngibrit ke kamar Naruto, dan menghampiri kekasih tersayangnya tersebut.

"Kenapa lagi, Naru? Kamu mau apa lagi?" Ucap Sasuke lelah.

"Sasu.. aku.. aku mau jambak rambut orang.." Ucap Naruto polos.

"HAH?! Rambut sapa?! Aku ?!" Ucap Sasuke parno.

"Bukan.. bukan kamu.. aku mau ngejambak rambut seorang pemuda yang rambutnya warna merah pendek, bermata hijau, di dahinya ada tato love-love, trus punya kantong mata yang kaya panda itu, loh.." Ucap Naruto sembari mendeskripsikan 'pemuda' yang ia maksud.

"…" Sasuke berfikir sejenak.. dan tiba-tiba keringat dingin muncul di pipinya.

"Kau tahu siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"…maksudmu.. Sabaku no.. Gaara?" Ucap Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Aaah!! Iya ! Gaara-kun sesuai banget ama ciri-ciri yang aku mau! Bisa, ga kamu bawa dia kesini..? please, Sasu-koi.." Ucap Naruto merajuk.

"…" Sasuke terdiam.. ia menimbang-nimbang..

'kalo aku bilang ke Neji.. dia pasti ga bakal ngasih.. secara, Gaara kan cowonya dia.. kalo aku bilang langsung ke Gaara, aku yakin, seluruh tulangku bakalan remuk.. gimana ini?!' terjadilan konflik batin di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sas?" Ucap Naruto.

"Eng? Y..yah.. aku coba dulu.." Ucap Sasuke sembari meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Sasuke berfikir semakin keras.. sampai akhirnya, ia berpapasan dengan Neji.

"Yo! Kenapa lo Sas?" Sapa Neji.

"Aaah! Neji! Aah! Kau malaikatkuu!! Bantu aku!! Kumohoon!!" Pinta Sasuke lebay.

"Hah? Kenapa emang?" Tanya Neji.

"Err… jadi gini.." Ucap Sasuke seraya menjelaskan maksud hatinya. Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa Naruto sangat amat angat ingin menjambak rambut Gaara, kekasih Neji.

Neji yang mendengar permintaan tersebut cengok.. diam sejuta bahasa.

"Begitulah, Neji.." Ucap Sasuke lemas.

"Eng.. aku juga bingung" Ucap Neji bingung.

"Ga boleh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eng.. masalahnya, Gaara lagi uring-uringan… lagi PMS, kali ya dia?" Ucap Neji asal.

"PMS? Lu kata dia cewe? Aah.. jadi gimana, ini?!" Ucap Sasuke depresi.

"Kamu cosplay jadi Gaara aja." Ucap Neji cuek.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke kaget dengan lebaynya.

"Habis.. gimana lagi?" Ucap Neji.

"Ah.. jadi gitu, ya?" Ucap seorang pemuda yang baru muncul dibelakang Neji.

"WUAA!!! GAARA!! Kapan kamu disitu?!" Teriak Sasuke dan Neji histeris.

"Belum lama." Ucap Gaara singkat.

"Err.. kalo gitu.. kamu denger pembicaraan tadi?" Tanya Sasuke gugup.

"Ya.. SELURUHNYA." Ucap Gaara tenang.

"Err.. yank.. jangan marah, ya.. eng.. itu.. si Naruto kan lagi hamil.. trus.." Ucap Neji terbata-bata.

"Aku gapapa.. aku mau, ko.. jambak doang, kan?" Ucap Gaara santai.

"SERIUS?!" Ucap Sasuke dan Neji tak percaya.

"4 rius.." Ucap Gaara sambil mengeluarkan jarinya sejumlah 4..

Sasukepun langsung sujud syukur enggak karuan..

"OOOH!! Jashin!! Makasih!! Huaaa!!" Teriak Sasuke di sela-sela sujud syukurnya.

Setelah selesai sujud syukur, Sasukepun membawa Gaara ke kamar Naruto, diiringi juga oleh Neji.

"Naru.. ini aku bawa Gaara.." Ucap Sasuke sembari membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Aaah! Gaara-kun! Apa kabar?" Ucap Naruto senang.

"Baik" Ucap Gaara singkat.

Naruto nyengir lebar kearah Sasuke. Sasukepun mendorong Gaara dengan lembut kearah Naruto. Gaarapun pasrah ketika tangan Naruto sudah berada di rambut merah Gaara..

"1..2..3.." Ucap Naruto..

"GYAAAAA!!!" Teriak Gaara seketika rambutnya dijambak oleh Naruto dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Neji yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa berdzikir, dan meratapi rambut Gaara. Kalau Sasuke, mah.. tenang-tenang aja.

Tidak lama, Narutopun puas menjambaki rambut Gaara.

"Gaara-kun.. thanks berat! Aku seneng! Puas banget bisa jambak kamu." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran polosnya.

Gaara Cuma tersenyum pahit, dan meratapi nasib rambutnya yang kini mengalami kerontokan dini.

--------------------------------- =_=""

Setelah insiden 'menjambak rambut Gaara', Naruto sudah tidak ngidam yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Yak. Berhubung kini kandungan Naruto sudah sangat membesar, ia memutuskan untuk cuti kuliah.

Dan kini, kandungan di perut Naruto sudah berumur 9 bulan..

"Wah.. perutmu bener-bener udah gede, yah Naru!" Ucap Beo sembari mengelus perut Naru.

"Iyah.. aku udah enggak sabar buat ngelahirin anak ini.. kata dokter, ga lama lagi, loh.." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Anaknya laki apa perempuan?" Tanya Panda dan Villeria semangat.

"Kami enggak mau periksa.. biar ntar jadi kejutan aja.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Waah.. kami enggak sabar buat melihatnyaa!!" Teriak Trio menyebalkan yang juga diiringi oleh Lee.

"Sasuke.. pasti berat, ya.. masa-masa pas Naru ngidam.." Ucap Shika santai.

"Banget… hadah… tapi, asal Naru-koi senang, apapun akan aku lakukan.." Ucap Sasuke sembari mencium pipi Naruto.

"Sasu-koi.." Ucap Naruto malu-malu.

"Aah.. mesranya.." Ucap semua yang ada disitu sembari ber 'Oouh' ria..

Mereka sangat bersenang-senang hari itu… sampai..

"A..aa..aahh!! S..Sasuke.. perutkuu.." Ucap Naruto meringis.

"N..Naru! kamu kenapa?! Kalian! Cepat keluarkan mobil! Kita bawa Naruto kerumah sakit!!" Teriak Sasuke histeris.

Yang lain langsung kalang kabut mengeluarkan mobil masing-masing.

Sasuke yang mulanya bingung harus menaiki mobil mana, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaiki Porsche milik Kiba.

Kibapun mengendarai Porsche dengan sangat kencang kearah rumah sakit terdekat, dan diiringi oleh para teman-teman yang lain.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit tersebut, para suster-suster dan dokter disana langsung membawa Naruto ke ruang operasi.

"Pak.. nampaknya, sebentar lagi mas Naruto akan melahirkan.." Ucap seorang dokter tersebut.

"HAH?! Serius?!" Ucap Sasuke kaget.

"Yah.. dan kami ingin meminta izin untuk melakukan Caesar.. boleh?" Ucap dokter tersebut.

"Asalkan Naruto dan bayiku selamat.. terserah dokter!" Ucap Sasuke depresi.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Ucap dokter tersebut sembari masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

Sasukepun duduk di ruang tuggu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan berdoa dengan khusyuk untuk keselamatan Naruto dan anaknya.

"Sas.. yang kuat, ya! Naruto pasti bisa, ko!" Ucap Panda menyemangati.

"Iya! Naruto kan anak yang kuat!" Sambung Villeria dan Lee.

"Iya.. kita berdoa aja buat dia, ya, Sas!" Ucap beo sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Shikamarupun maju untuk memimpin doa tersebut.

---------------------- =_=

Chap 13-END

---------------------- =_="

YOSH ! chap 13 selse !!

HOHOHOHO!!!

Kasian, ya Sasuke.. Beo siksa mulu dari kemaren..

But.. tenang, Sas..

Chap depan, ntar Beo bikin kau bahagia,, berasa terbang ke langit kesepulu!

Hohohohoho~~

Eia~

Hohhoho..

Mao tau, kan ? kelanjutannya gimana? Makanya, RIPIU BEO !!

Muahahahhahah!!

Berhubung Beo semangat buat ngapdet kos-kosan, Beo ga bakalan nelantarin ni pik lama-lama.. soalnya, Beo uda bikin ampe Epilogue nya ! tinggal Beo ngumpulin niat buat ngetik aja~

Makanya.. biar Beo semangat ngetik..

RIPIU BEO !

muahahahhaha!!

Sudahlah..

Soo..

Mind to review ? xDDD

Oia.. sebelomnya…

EHEM..

Buat..

Panda-san.. Villeria-san, Harurun Akira, ama Niero, Beo mo nanya ke kalian..

Kan Chap depan, Sasu ama Naru mao kawin *uups~*

Nah.. kalian mao bawa pasangan, ga ?? kalo mao, bilang ke Beo.. bole lewat PM, atopun Review.. :3

Boleh dari luar Naruto, ko.. xDD

Muahahah..

Trus..

Buat para orang-orang yang waktu ntu minta lowongan OC ke Beo, trus, belom sempet Beo keluarin disini, Chap depan, Beo masukin.. kalo mao bawa pasangan, bilang Beo juga..

Trus..

Buat para periview setia Beo..

Kalo mao Beo tampilin di Chap depan, bilang Beo.. kalo mao bawa pasangan juga.. bilang ama Beo..

PASTI Beo masukin.. :3

Sekalian buat tanda terimakasi Beo kepada kalian yang uda selalu mau ripiu Beo.. ^^

Hohho~~

Ok..

Beo tunggu~


	14. Last Chapter

Naruto Kost-kostan 14

Tubuhku dulu.. tak begini.. tapi kini tak asik lagi..

Huoo~~

Gejala tipes.. kau menyebalkaann~~

*nyanyi ala iklan Scott.*

Hahahaha.. begitulah.. lagi-lagi Beo kena gejala tipes.. xDD

Dasar badan Beo cinta bener ama ni penyakit atu.. =_=""

Hiyei~ mari kita lupakan penyakit sial ini..

Ayo kita lanjut ni penpik~ xDD

Eps terakhir, yo!

Nikmati~~

X3

Okei..

Daripada.. buanyaakk bachoott, ayo lanjuttt ni penpik~~~~

------------------------ =_="

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Beeooo!!!! Waahahahahahaha!! *ditabok Masashi Kishimoto, trus juga para chara yang dari anim laen, bukan punya Beo ! masing-masing punya pengarangnya ndiri~~ xDDD

Warning : Crossover, Ooc, Oc, Yaoi, Mpreg~ +_+

Rate: dari awal ude M.. ga mungkin jadi K~ :P

Genre : comedy, Romance.

--------------------------- =_="

"Doa selesai." Ucap Shikamaru sembari mengangkat wajahnya.

yang lainnya pun ikutan mengangkat wajahnya. Namun tidak pada Sasuke. Ia terus menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam. Bisa dipastikan, ia sedang berdzikir.

Yang lainnya pun ikut tegang.

"Sas.. yang tenang, ya.." Hibur Villeria sembari menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Iya, Sas.. Naruto pasti bisa, ko!" Sambung Beo sembari menepuk kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit..

Sampai..

"Oweeeek!! Oweeekk!!!"

Yang lainnyapun menoleh ke arah pintu ruang operasi yang kini dibuka oleh seorang dokter.

"Dok! Naruto gimana?! Anak saya?!" Teriak Sasuke sembari menghampiri sang dokter.

Sang dokter tersenyum gembira.

"Selamat, pak Sasuke.. anak anda laki-laki yang sehat." Ucap sang dokter.

"…" Sasuke beserta yang lainnya cengok sesaat.

"Se..SERIUS, DOK?!" teriak yang lain serempak.

"Sumpah.. suer.. ga boong." Ucap sang dokter.

"HUAAA!!! MAKASIH!! MAKASIH, DOOK!!!" Teriak Sasuke sembari memeluk sang dokter dengan erat.

"Ara.. Sas.. kalo Naru liat, ditabok, loh.." Ucap Panda jail.

Yang lainnya pun tertawa.

---------------------- =_="

Narutopun dibawa keruang rawat biasa.

"Naru.. kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini sepucat mayat.

"Eng.. pinggang dan perutku nyeri.." Ucapnya meringis.

"Naru.." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kenapa, Sas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Makasih, ya.. udah ngelahirin anak kita." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sasu.." Ucap Naruto senang.

"Ara.. Naruto.. ini anak anda.." Ucap seorang suster perempuan sembari membawa-bawa seorang bayi laki-laki.

Yang lainnya langsung menatap kagum bayi tersebut.

Bayi tersebut mempunyai kulit berwarna putih pucat, meskipun tipis, bisa dilihat kalau rambutnya itu berwarna pirang seperti Naruto.

"L..LUCUU!!" Teriak yang lain semangat.

"Anak sapa dulu.." Ucap Sasuke bangga.

Naruto tertawa kecil, lalu menggendong sang buah hati.

Bayi tersebut membuka sedikit matanya. Terlihat bola mata anak itu berwarna hitam seperti Sasuke.

"Anak ini.. namanya siapa, ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmmn.." Yang lainnya berfikir.

"Aah!! Kan kalo aku Beo.. anak ini namanya Cendrawasih aja!" Ucap Beo asal. Lalu ditabok ama semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Asal! Mending Beruang aja!" Ucap Panda lebih ngaco.

"Nono.. mending Chika.." Ucap Villeria ngawur.

"Dia laki-laki, yah.." Ucap Kiba sweatdrop.

"Ngg…" Yang lainnya kembali berfikir keras.

"Ma.." Ucap Beo yang masih berfikir

"Mo.." Ucap Villeria ikutan mikir..

"Ru.." Gumam Panda.

"Ma..mo..ru..? Aah.. Mamoru.. Nama yang bagus.." Ucap Naruto teriak senang.

"Mamoru.. ya.. bagus.." Ucap Sasuke gembira.

"Nah.. mulai hari ini, namamu Uzumaki Mamoru.." Ucap Naruto senang. Sembari memainkan jarinya di pipi sang bayi.

"Nono, Naruto.. Uchiha Mamoru.. aku ayahnya, kan?" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku yang jadi papa!!" Ucap Naruto ga mau kalah.

"Naruto.. kan kamu yang lahirin.. jadi kamu yang jadi MAMA." Ucap Sasuke.

"U..uuh…" Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata.

Yang lainnya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda tersebut..

Narutopun beristirahat di rumah sakit tersebut selama 1 minggu. Teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke berkunjung untuk melihat Naruto beserta Mamoru.

Setelah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, Naruto kembali ke kostkostan mereka.

-------------------------------- =_="

1 bulan kemudian

-------------------------------- =_="

"Mamo-chan~ ayo, aaa~~" Ucap Naruto sembari memberikan dot susu pada Mamoru.

Sasukepun menghampiri Naruto dengan senyum.

"Naru.." Sapa Sasuke

"Sasu? Ada apa??" Tanya Naruto yang sedang memberikan susu pada Mamoru.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat, lalu mengambil Mamoru dari pelukan Naruto, dan menaruhnya di kasur.

"Sasuu~ Mamo-chan lagi minum susu, tauu!!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Naru.." Ucap Sasuke sembari meraih tangan kiri Naruto.

"Eh?" Ucap Naruto bingung ketika Sasuke mencium punggung tangan kiri Naruto.

"S..Sasuke! kamu.. ng..ngapain?!" Teriak Naruto. Mukanya memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum senang, lalu melepaskan tangan kiri Naruto.

"Lihat tangan kirimu." Ucapnya tersenyum tulus.

Narutopun meneliti tangan kirinya, dan tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sebuah benda yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"S..Sasuke.. i..ini.." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Naruto.." Ucap Sasuke.. lalu ia menahan kata-katanya sebentar "Menikahlah denganku." Lanjut Sasuke tegas.

Narutopun mengangguk pelan.. "I..iya, Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto yang masih menangis haru.

"CIEEE!!!!!" Teriak trio menyebalkan yang secara tidak sengaja mellihat kejadian tersebut.

Sasuke dan Narutopun menoleh kearah 3 manusia laknat tersebut.

"K..KALIAAN!!" Teriak Sasuke dan Naruto serempak. Muka mereka memerah.

"Wahahaha.. Merah! Mukanya meraah!! Ciee yang mao kawi—eh bukan.. Nikah!" Teriak 3 manusia laknat itu senang.

"WHUT?! Nikah?!" Ucap Kiba dan Shika kaget.

"HAH?! SUMPE, LUH?!" Teriak Neji dan Lee berbarengan.

"Aaah.. ketauan.." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"wahahahaa…" Tawa Trio menyebalkan tersebut menggelegar.

"Wah.. Selamat, yaa!!" Ucap Kiba, Lee, Neji, dan Shika.

Sasuke dan Narutopun tertawa nista sembari mengutuk trio menyebalkan tersebut dalam hati.

---------------------------------- =_="

3 bulan kemudian

------------------------------------- =_="

"Dengan ini, saya nikahkan.. Sasuke bin Uchiha dengan Naruto bin Uzumaki dengan mas kawin sejumlah uang dibayar TUNAI." Ucap seorang penghulu berambut putih klimis, memakai peci.

"Saya terima nikahnya Sasuke bin Uchiha dengan Naruto bin Uzumaki dengan mas kawin sejumlah uang dibayar TUNAI" Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Sah?" Tanya sang penghulu pada tetua.

"Sah.." Ucap para tetua pasrah.

"Syukurlah.." Ucap sang penghulu.

Sasuke dan Narutopun bertatapan bahagia.

Lalu mereka bertukar cincin, dan berfoto dengan memamerkan buku nikah mereka.

Minato dan Fugakupun tersenyum senang melihat kebahagiaan buah hati mereka. Bagaimana dengan Mikoto?

Mikoto pingsan karena bahagia bercampur stress melihat anaknya menikah dengan laki-laki.. namun, ia tetap merestuinya.

Setelah itu, merekapun pindah ke sebuah hotel bintang 5 yang sudah didekor dengan sedemikian rupa untuk acara resepsi pernikahan mereka.

"Uaah!! Naru-niichan mana, ya?! Mau buru-buru liaat!!" Ucap Beo tak sabar. Ia memakai bress panjang berwarna putih dengan rambut diikat sebagian.

"kamu ga sabaran bener, sih?" Ucap pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda tersebut berambut pirang sedikit berantakan., mempunyai beberapa tindikan di telinganya, dan lebih tinggi dari Beo.

"Aoi-kun.. abisan.. aku ga sabaaar.." Ucap Beo senang.

"Hahaha.. dasar kamu, tuh yaa.." Ucap Aoi senang

"Aah.. aku jadi iri sama Naruto.. kapan ya aku bisa nikah dengan pasangan hidupku?" Ucap Beo asal.

"Heee.. jadi? Kapan kita nikah?" Ucap Aoi menggoda.

"BAKA!" Teriak Beo.

"Adaahh~~ teriakanmu itu, Bee! Pake toa mesjid, yaa!!" Ucap Villeria yang kini berjalan kearah Beo. Villera memakai dress pendek berwarna biru pucat.

"Aaa.. Neechan~ hahaha.. waahh.. sama Pato-kun?" Ucap Beo pada Villeria dan pemuda berambut hitam pendek, tinggi, kulit kecoklatan, mata warna  
abu-abu, dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hoho… iyo, dong.. ya, ga Pato-chan~" Ucap Villeria sembari menggaet lengan Pato dengan erat.

"Hm" Dan hanya dijawab singkat oleh pato.

"Hiahoo!!" Sapa Panda dari kejauhan. Ia memakai dress panjang berwarna hijau muda, dan sendirian.

"Hoe? Ko sendirian?" Tanya Beo dan Villeria kaget.

"Iyah.. malas bawa cowok.." Ucap Panda singkat.

"Heeh.." Gumam Villeria dan Beo.

Setelah percakapan ketiga manusia nista tersebut, Naruto dan Sasukepun memasuki ruang resepsi, dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan bahagia para undangan.

"Huah! Pasangan serasi..iya, kan? Lelouch-kun?" Ucap seorang perempuan rambut hitam sebahu highlite merah digerai, pake kacamata bingkai  
merah, bola mata merah kehitaman. Ia bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata ungu violet.

"Iyah.. serasi." Ucapnya singkat.

"Cha!! Kesini juga, yaa?" Sapa Beo pada perempuan bernama Cha tadi.

"Yo! Beo! Haha.. iya, dong.. kan temennya Naruto.. masa iya aku ga dateng?" Ucap Cha senang.

"Aah! Cha! Beo! Apa kabar, jeng?" Sapa seorang perempuan berambut setengah panjang, berwarna kemerahan, berkulit putih, dan bermata merah darah. Ia bersama seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam.

"Kaoru-chan!" Ucap Beo semangat.

"Hoho.. kesini juga, kah kau?" Ucap Cha senang.

"Iya, dong.. bareng ama Kaito pastinya.. ya, kan Kaito-kun?" Ucap Kaoru sembari menatap pemuda disampingnya.

"Iya, iya.." Ucap Kaito malas.

Acarapun dimulai.. para undangan dipersilahkan untuk menyalami Naruto dan Sasuke.. serta mencicipi hidangan yang ada disitu.

"Sasuke.. selamat, ya.. aku terharu.. tak kusangka.. kau bisa mendapatkan pemuda manis ini.. huks.." Ucap Niero lebai sembari menyalami Sasuke.

"Niero.. lap ingusmu.." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang bertubuh tinggi disampingnya.

"Iyah, Sanzo-kun.. huks.." Ucap Niero sembari mengelap hidungnya.

"Hahaha.. makasih, Niero.. berkat saranmu waktu itu, kan?" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

Nieropun tertawa laknat, lalu menyalami Naruto, dan turun menyerbu makanan bersama Sanzo.

"Naru-chaan!! Selamat, yaa!!" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut rambut coklat kemerahan sebahu.. pendek mungil. Ia bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek.

"Rinchan.. makasii… aah.. kau bareng Kira-kun?" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Yup.. aku diseret sama makhluk ini.." Ucap Kira santai.

"Alah.. kamu juga mau, kan?" Ucap Rinchan menggoda.

"Hahaha.. jadi? Kapan kamu mao nyusul aku?" Tanya Naruto jahil.

"Yaampun, Naru.. MASIH LAMA!!" Ucap Rinchan malu.

Setelah percakapan nista tersebut, Rinchan turun dan ikutan menyerbu makanan yang telah disediakan.

"Yaampun.. selamat, ya bok!!" Ucap seorang perempuan bertubuh cukup besar sembari menyalami Minato.

"Err.. ga salah nyelametin, ya?" Ucap Minato bingung.

"Lha? Situ bukan Naruto?" Ucap perempuan itu bingung.

"Bukan.. saya papihnya.." Ucap Minato sweatdrop.

Perempuan tersebutpun melangkah cepat dengan malu kearah Naruto.

"Naru! Selamat, yo!!" Ucapnya sembari menutup malu.

"Puh.. Sefa-chan.. kamu tadi salah orang?! Wahahaha.. kayaknya rabunmu makin parah.." Ucap Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Bodo, dah.." Ucap Sefa ketawa malu, lalu ia turun, dan tersandung kabel hingga jatuh.

Naruto dan Sasukepun tertawa laknat melihat kelakuan temannya tersebut.

"Sasuke.. Naruto.. selamat, yo darliing~" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak, mata biru pekat, tinggi, hidung mancung, yang datang dengan Lee.

"Ah.. kakaknya Lee? Makasiih.." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto sembari tersenyum senang.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!! Selamat atas pernikahannya!!" Ucap Lee semangat.

"Makasi, Lee.." Ucap Naruto senang.

"Naruto.. selamat, ya.." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam pendek, berkulit pucat.

"Sai-senpai? Makasiih…" Ucap Naruto gembira.

Sasuke medelik kesal kearah Sai.

"Heh, uchiha.. kalo kamu ga bisa ngebahagiain Naru, aku ga akan segan-segan buat rebut dia, loh.." Ucap Sai jahil.

"Coba aja kalo bisa.." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Maa.. Sasuke.. sudahlah.." Ucap Naruto menengahi. Saipun menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sampai nikah sama pemuda ini!!" Ucap Akira tak percaya.

"Yeah.. berkat saranmu dan Niero.." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Anyway, selamat, deh!" Ucapnya kembali.

"Thanks, bro!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasu!! Naru! Selamaat!! Aku terharu kalian bisa sampai nikaah!!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sebahu, dandanan ngepunk.. Bibir di pierching.

"Thanks, yo Hokuto." Ucap Sasuke gembira.

"Che.. Naru! Kok kamu bisa nikah ama Uchiha-pantat ayam ini, sih?!" Ucap Sakura sebal.

"Heh.. sial kau!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Maa.. Sakura-chan.. Sasuke baik, koo.." Ucap Naruto membela Sasuke.

"Che.. yasudah, lah.. asal Naru bahagia.." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Makasih, Sakura-chan~" Ucap Naruto senang.

Sakurapun melewati Sasuke tanpa menyalaminya, dan langsung menyalami Naruto sembari bercipika-cipiki dengan Naruto.

Sasukepun mendengus kesal.

"N..Naruto-kun.." Ucap Hinata.

"Ara.. Hinata-chan.." Ucap Naruto.

"S..Selamat atas pernikahannya.. meskipun aku sedikit tidak merestui.." Ucap Hinata yang melewati Sasuke tanpa menyalaminya.

"…" Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"tapi, selamat, ya Naruto-kun.. dan.. kau Uchiha.. kalau kau membuat Naruto-kun menangis.. NIH!" Ucap Hinata sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"…" Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Naru-niichan!! Sasu-niichan!! Selamaat, yaa!!" Teriak Beo sembari mendorong Hinata untuk segera turun dari tempat tersebut.

"B..Beo.. makasih.." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Udah enggak 'malam pertama' lagi, nih ya~" Ucap Beo mesum, lalu kepalanya dijitak oleh Aoi.

"Dasar mesum." Ucap Aoi singkat.

"Hahaha.. tau.. kamu mesum bener, sih?" Ucap Naruto tertawa kecil.

Lalu, Beopun turun dari tempat tersebut.

"Naruto!! Sasukee~~ selamat, darliing~" Ucap Villeria pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Makasih, Villeriaa.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uoo~~ Naruto~ Sasuke~ Selamat, darling~ aku ga nyangka kalian akhirnya menikah~" Ucap Panda senang.

"Iya.. awalnya juga aku ga nyangka.." Ucap Naruto tersenyum hangat.

"Haduh.. kamu manis, sih Naru.. coba ga ada Sasuke.. kamu bakalan aku yang ambil, dah.." Ucap Panda yang langsung kabur setelah diberikan death glare sama Sasuke.

"Sas.. Nar.. Selamat, ya." Ucap Gaara singkat.

"Gaara! Makasih! Oiya.. makasih juga, ya.. 'rambut'nya." Ucap Naruto nyengir polos.

"Iya.. berkat kamu, Gaara mesti ke salon buat perawatan rambut rontok." Lanjut Neji yang selalu setia dengan rambut panjang indahnya.

"Kalian datang berdua? Hahah.. kapan mau nyusul kita?" Ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Hahaha.. belum kepikiran.." Ucap Neji tertawa pahit.

"Buruan, gih.." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Iyah.. entaran aja, deh.." Ucap Gaara dan Nejipun turun dari tempat tersebut.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Selamaat~~" Ucap Kiba senang.

"Iya.. selamat atas pernikahannya." Sambung Shikamaru.

"Makasih~~" Ucap Naruto

"Kapan nyusul?" Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto jahil.

"hahah.. ntar,deh.. belum siap batin.." Ucap Kiba malu-malu.

Mereka tertawa kecil.

Setelah acara salam-menyalam tersebut, acarapun segera diakhiri dengan lemparan bouquet bunga.

"Siap? 1..2..3!!!" Teriak Naruto sembari melempar bouquet tersebut.

Para undangan yang mengumpul segera rebutan bouquet.

Namun, Bouquet tersebut jatuh di tangan seseorang.

"EEH?!" teriak semua orang serempak.

"A..Aku?!" Ucap orang tersebut tak percaya.

----------------- =_="

"Caapeee!!!" Teriak Naruto setelah para undangan pulang.

"Cape? Sama.." Ucap Sasuke sembari duduk di kursi.

"Nih, air minum!" Ucap Beo sembari memberikan minum kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ko belum pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kan kita anak baik.. mau nungguin ampe kalian.. MP dulu.." Ucap Panda disertai Beo dengan muka mesum.

"Betul itu.." Sambung Villeria.

Kaji dan Pato hanya geleng-geleng melihat melakuan pasangan mereka.

"Naru-chan.. ini, Mamo-chan~" Ucap Deidara sembari memberikan Mamoru pada Naruto.

"Hia~ Mamo-chan~ mama kangeen~~" Ucap Naruto sembari memeluk Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan~ nanti, kamu bareng sama Deidara lagi, ya.." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus pipi tembem Mamoru.

"Eh? Kenapa emang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kamu lupa? Kalo orang abis nikah ngapain?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum mesum.

Seketika, muka Naruto memerah.."TEMEE!!! DASAR MESUUM!!!" Teriak Naruto dengan toa 100wattnya.

"Dasar.. gua punya Otouto mesum bener, ya.." Ucap Itachi geleng-geleng.

"Aniki.. kayak kau ga mesum aja." Ucap Sasuke cemberut.

"Aah~ dasar manjaa~ aa.. kalo kamu titip Mamo-chan ke Dei.. aku dong yang sengsara.." Ucap Itachi sembari menatap mesum kearah Deidara.

Deidara hanya menunduk malu setelah mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Itachi.

"Jadi Mamo-chan ama sapa, dong?" Tanya Naruto.

Seketika, yang lainnya langsung menatap Minato.

"What?" Tanya Minato yang sedang senggang.

"Please?" Ucap Naruto memohon.

"Err.. aku mesti jaga Mamo-chan?" Ucap Minato.

"Kan papih kakek yang baik~" Ucap Deidara.

"Err.. yaudah…" Ucap Minato pasrah.

Sasukepun tersenyum mesum kearah Naruto.

"apa?!" Tanya Naruto yang kini mukanya semerah tomat.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasukepun menggendong Naruto dengan Bridal Style.

"Dimana kita mau melakukannya? Ruang ganti? Kamar? Atau disini?" Goda Sasuke.

"BAKA! HENTAI TEME!!!" Teriak Naruto.

Yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya…

"Sasuke napsuan.." Ucap mereka serempak.

================================= -_-"

Owari

================================= -_-"

………………………………..

Dengan ini, saia, Beo.. menyatakan bahwa..

Naruto kost-kostan..

TAMAT!!

*digaplok semua orang*

Hehehhe..

Masih ada Epilogue ama Side story, ko~ :)

Hohohhoho~~

Oia.. yang ga Beo masukin di sini.. berarti, kalian kurang ngeripiu Beo!

Wahahahahah!!

*ketawa nista*

xDDDD

Beo mao ngucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya ama para Pembaca dan periview yang selalu dengan setia ngeripiu Beo!

Beo hargain semua ripiuan kalian !!

*nangis bahagia*

Beo ucapin makasih ke..

Charlotte.d'Cauchemar, Wolfie Cielshitsuji, , KuroNezumi, Alluka Niero, , Sefa-sama, bloominpoppies, BrunoNadhGravano, sabaku no panda-kun, lovely lucifer, Chika Nagato, hAruHi-kAoRu.s3LeN4-p0n3, NakamaLuna, zhaya01, naomi misaki, Berebereber, shika reizei, Yoshizawa Sayuri, , , Shireishou, Aquirelle Luna, dilia shiraishi, Furukara Kyu, Tommee Shou, , Chatryne Bhrysaisz, [ayame . kun], dan para peripiu laen yang make anon.. xDDD

Ripiu kalian saaaaaangaatt berguna buat Beo~ xDDD

OK~

Koskosan Naruto selese sampe disini.. :3

Baca karya Beo yang laen, yo~ xDD

Hiahahahhahah~~ xDDD

Eniwei.. ada yang tau? Sapa yang dapet ntu buket laknat? xDDD

Hahahaahhahahahakk~~

:)

Review, please? xD

Yang ga ripiu, ga Beo kasi Epilogue~ :P

*ngancem*


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sesuai yang Beo janjiin..

Nih.. Beo kasi Epilogue..

:3

Hohoho…

Enjoy minna~

:3

-_-" ======================

Disclaimer " NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA BEO!

Warning : OOC, Oc, Yaoi, sdkit crossover.

======================= -_-"

Setting: 15 tahun kemudian..

=================== -_-"

Mamoru's POV

=================== -_-"

Halo semua! apa kabar?? Yap! Perkenalkan ! aku, Uchiha Mamoru. Anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku berkulit putih pucat, bermata hitam, dan berambut pirang.

Sifatku? Aku menuruni sifat mamaku. Yap.. periang… hahaha..

Aku akan bercerita tentang semua tentang kami selama 15 tahun ini.

Papaku, Uchiha Sasuke, kini meneruskan Uchiha Company bersama Uchiha Itachi, pamanku.

Itachi sendiri, sudah menikahi Deidara, sang kakak dari mamaku, Naruto. dan mereka kini mengadopsi seorang anak.

Oke.. lanjut ke mamaku.

Mamaku, Uzumaki Naruto, kini menjadi pewaris Uzumaki Company. kenapa? Karena Deidara menolak habis-habisan untuk meneruskan perusahaan milik Namikaze Minato, kakekku. Jadilah mamaku, Naruto yang meneruskan perusahaan.

Oke..

Lalu, kini aku akan bercerita tentang adik-adikku.

Aku, Uchiha Mamoru adalah anak pertama, stelah 5 tahun kelahiranku, mamaku kembali melahirkan anak kedua. Uchiha Sana. Sana-chan bergender Cewek.. ia berkulit tan seperti mamaku, berambut pirang kecoklatan, bermata hitam kebiruan, dan sifatnya sangat kalem.. malah bisa dibilang dingin.. benar-benar warisan papaku.

Setelah itu, 1 setengah tahun yang lalu, mamaku kembali melahirkan anak ketiga. Uchiha Ryou. Ryou-kun berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam, dan bermata biru. Sifatnya? Aneh.. kadang ia periang, kadang ia dingin. Tergantung moodnya, lah..

Oke.. itulah keluargaku.

Sekarang, aku akan bercerita tentang teman-teman papa dan mamaku.

Aku mulai dari Kiba-jiisan dan Shika-Jiisan..

3 tahun setelah pernikahan mama dan papaku, mereka berduapun ikutan menyusul. Mereka menikah di Belanda, lalu sekarang mengadopsi seorang anak bernama Shiki-chan. Sekedar informasi, Shiki-chan bergender cowok, loh..

Kiba-Jiisan kini melanjutkan usaha keluarganya, yaitu toko Hewan terbesar dan terlengkap diseluruh negri.

Dan Shika-jiisan kini bekerja sebagai seorang Hacker profesional. Kalian mau ngehack computer orang? Bilang aja ama Shika-Jiisan!!

Oke.. sekarang, kita lanjut ke Neji-san dan Gaara-kun.

Neji-san dan Gaara-kun kini menikah.. setelah Gaara-kun mendapatkan bouquet bunga yang dilempar mamaku, mereka berdua langsung menikah 4 bulan setelahnya.

Mereka tidak mengadopsi seorang anakpun. Katanya, mereka menunggu adanya mukzizat Gaara-kun hamil. Yah.. doakan sajalah..

Lalu, perusahaan Neji-san dan Gaara-kun merger. Menjadi NEGAA Company.

Mereka juga hidup bahagia sampai sekarang.

Lalu, Lee-kun..

Sampai sekarang, ia menjadi bujang lapuk yang masih terus mencari istri.

Ia bekerja sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan mainan terbesar di seluruh negri. Tanpa istripun.. hidupnya cukup bahagia.

Semua paman-paman itu selalu menengok kami..

Atau kadang datang hanya untuk melerai kedua orang tuaku jika mereka sedang bertengkar hebat.

Nah, sekarang, aku akan bercerita tentang Trio yang sering disebut-sebut oleh mama dan papaku.

'Trio menyebalkan'

Meskipun mereka menyebalkan, mama dan papaku sangat senang bisa mempunyai teman ajaib seperti mereka.

Oke.. aku akan mulai dari Beo-chan dulu..

Beo-chan kini melanjutkan usaha milik ayahnya,bersama Panda-neechan dan Villeria-neechan.. PaViBe Company. Ia juga menikah dengan Kaji Aoi-kun.

Mereka sampai saat ini masih belum dikaruniai seorang anak.. yang aku dengar, Beo-chan itu… mesum.. doyan banget sama yaoi.. Jashin.. ko ada, ya? Manusia kaya gitu?

Ah.. lanjut saja, lah..

Panda-Neechan… dia juga telah menikah dengan pasangan hidupnya.. Cuma.. identitas suaminya dirahasiakan.. hahaha.. ia juga bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Panda-Neechan lah yang paling rajin kesini. Ia sering membawa kue-kue untuk kami.. ahai~ aku cinta Panda-neechan! Bawain kue lagi ya!

Nah, lanjut ke yang terakhir.. Villeria Neechan.. ia juga sudah 3 tahun menikah dengan Patto-Niichan.. mereka pasangan serasi, kok.. serasi banget.. aku jadi iri.. hahahaha…

Begitulah.. mereka bertiga sering mengajak aku bermain dikala mama papaku sibuk kerja.. mereka memang SANGAT aneh.. namun mereka baik banget, loh.. well.. don't judge book from the cover, rite?

Hahahaha…

Lalu…..

"Maamo-chaan~ kamu lagi nulis apaa?" Sapa seorang pria berambut pirang, dan bermata biru.

"Okaasan?! U..um.. bu..ini bukan apa-apa!!" Teriak Mamoru sembari memeluk sebuah kertas.

"Mamo.. kamu menyembunyikan apa dari Tousan? Hn?" Sambung Pria berambut hitam kelam, dan bermata onyx.

"Tousan.. bu..bukan apa-apaa!!" Sergah Mamoru.

"Nah, yaa!! Mamo-chan lagi bikin love letter, ya!!" Teriak seorang perempuan berambut shaggy, dan berkacamata putih senang sembari mengintip kertas yang dipeluk oleh Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan.. kamu nulis buat sapa, tuh??Shiki-chan, yaa!!" Sambung perempuan berambut panjang warna cokelat, poni highlight pink, mata baby blue, badan mungil juga imut

"Mamo-chan.. kamu.. ga normal juga? Ckckck.. jangan ikutin jejak mereka, lah.." Sambung perempuan berambut ikal sedang warna hitam kecoklatan di hi-lite merah,tinggi,kurus,chubby,bola mata coklat tua,dan berkacamata.

"Beo-Neechan! Panda-Neechan! Villeria-Neechan juga! Ini bukan Love Letter!!!" Teriak Mamoru. Mukanya memerah seperti udang rebus saos tomat.

"He? Mamo-chan suka ama anak kami?!" Ucap Shikamaru dan Kiba kaget secara bersamaan.

"BUKAAANN!!!" Teriak Mamoru lantang.

"Lantas? Itu apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Kalo bukan Love Letter, lantas itu aapa?" Sambung Neji.

"Aaargh!!" Mamorupun teriak depresi.

"Niichan.. abnormal.." Ucap Sana disertai dengan muka datarnya.

"Muuh!! Muuhuu!! Muuu!!" Ryoupun tak kalah memberikan suaranya.

"BUKAAN!! INI BUKAN LOVE LETTER!!!" Teriak Mamoru. Iapun melempar kertas itu kearah Shiki. "BACA TUH KALO GA PERCAYA!!" Sambungnya kesal.

Seketika, semua yang ada disitu langsung mengkerubuti kertas yang dipegang oleh Shiki.. lalu membacanya dengan teliti.

"Ini, kan.." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hehehe.." Mamorupun menyengir senang.

Begitulah… kisah kami.. sampai disini.. terima kasih untuk semua para pembaca yang telah bersedia member dukungan serta review ke author yang telah membuat fic ini, ya!

Salam dari kami!

------------------------.

FIN

------------------------.

Mudeng, kan? Apa yang ditulis ama Mamoru.. xD

Waaw.. padahal Cuma epilogue 4 halaman.. bikinnya berbulan-bulan… muahahahahhaahah… sudahlah.. gapapa.. Beo kan lagi Semi-Hiatus.. xD

Hiaaa~

Ni Cuma Beo lanjutin gara-gara gi memperingati bertambahnya umur Beo hari ini~ hohooo~ x3

Side storynya.. ntar, yah.. blom ada ide buat NejiGaa.. Dx

Ntar dikasi tapi.. ga sekarang.. kan Beo gi hiatus~ : P

Oia.. mang Beo senarsis apa, c? =_="

Masa pada bilang kalo Beo yang dpet ntu bouquet… T_T

Gaara, ko yang dapet! =3=

Beo kan ga senarsis ituu~~

Oke, lah…. Review.. and.. NO FLAME, PLEASE!

NB : kalo bersedia, baca Fic Original Beo juga, ya! Di FictionPress . net ! hohoho~ Beo tunggu kalian~ xD


End file.
